


Sink My Teeth Into You

by groffiction



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Beta Danny, Beta Peter, Competition, Derek is a bit of a Diva, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mayhem, Omega Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Slash, Stiles is a Cross-Dressing Stripper, Violence, Werewolf Olympics, so is Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Derek Hale is one of the sexiest Alpha’s to be in the Werewolf Olympics, held every four years. Unfortunately after this last Olympics, getting only the silver medal, his partner bails on him. In need of a partner, and being a total stubborn Sourwolf about the whole prospect, his coach and uncle, Peter Hale decides to go in search of one by himself. He finds Stiles Stilinski, an Omega who just so happens to work as a Stripper at one of the best gay bars around town and gives the boy an offer he can’t refuse. Peter figures that the mouthy exotic dancer would be good for his nephew. However, what he didn’t intend were for both of the wolves to not only start hating eachother, but to also have enough sexual tension in their ire to melt the whole planet’s ice rinks. </p><p>Loosely inspired by the movie Cutting Edge<br/>Also Title is inspired by the song Big Bad Wolf by Aesthetic Perfection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out, especially since the Olympics is coming up in February. I just thought that Sterek would make an awesome pair on the ice ;) so here we are! Hope you guys enjoy it. As for special notes, just that this is in a complete perfect little world where just about everyone is a Werewolf, one way or the other. That being said, just because Stiles is an Omega doesn't mean he is a pushover or an outcast. Omegas are highly rare and valued in my fic. I don't want to give too much away, but I will try and explain more in the story as well as your questions should they arise. 
> 
> As the fic goes on, I will be making sure to add more tags, since I think they really do help. Also, I have been (regrettably) been using Wiki for my Ice-Skating info, so if anyone sees anything incorrect, please don't hesitate to let me know so I can fix it! Banner artwork is done by myself. =)

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/SinkMyTeethIntoYou2_zps20bc5a1e.jpg.html)

**Prologue:**

\------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god, does he _have_ to look so hot?!” Stiles Stilinski moaned loudly, putting on his makeup in the dressing room of the snazzy club that he worked in as a stripper. “Fuck, I would so let him dom my _**ass**_.”

“What are you mooning over now?” Danny Mahealani rolled his eyes as he passed his co-worker. He spotted Stiles glance up at the TV planted on the wall like some monstrous glowing beacon. “Oh, Derek Hale? Yea, he’s a total animal.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “He is my total latest obsession.” He punctuated every word by putting makeup into his bag, figuring he couldn’t get any worse. “He and his partner were awesome during the Olympics. _Epic_ sex on ice.”

“I thought Lydia was still your obsession.” The Hawaiian pointed out before pulling off his shirt so he could change into his own outfit. Unlike Stiles, he wasn’t going to be dressing in drag. He was considered too masculine by some of the patrons that went to Jungle, so he usually dressed in tight pants and that did the trick. “Besides, didn’t Derek’s partner like totally dump him on his ass after they won only Silver?”

Stiles scrunched up his nose and gestured wildly with one of his delicately manicured hands, “ _The_ Lydia Martin will always be an obsession, but she is more of someone I’d like to be friends with.” If she’d only give him the time of day, which didn’t look like that was going to happen anytime soon. “But as for Derek’s partner, yea, she was a total bitch about it. I still think that there was something screwy with the judges though. I mean, **LOOK** at _him_.” He pointed to the man in question, who was in some random show by himself on the TV. “He is like a perfect Greek God and everything. There wasn’t so much as a shift or anything on the ice, and their performance was excellent. I don’t understand why they didn’t get Gold. Then again, maybe he’s better off without that bitch of a partner. Kate Argent was a total wacko psycho bitch from hell’s outhouse.” 

“Yea, I think she paired up with someone else now, more promising.” At Stiles’ glower, Danny defended, “her words, not mine!” Then he chuckled. “Ok, _gorgeous_ , enough mooning about the Alpha. You will get our Alpha on our asses if I don’t get you out there on time.”

Stiles pouted, but after a pointed look from the sexy Hawaiian Beta, he shrugged and started stalking the walk of lust out of the dressing room, dark crimson heels clicking against the hard wood floor. He wore a black dress that was short enough to let peeps glimpse at his red panties, but he didn’t blush when he got out onstage. Stiles had long legs that were lightly muscled and had been shaved just that morning. They were silky smooth and he had on fishnets that were knee high, giving his legs a killer look. The dress was sleeveless, though it sparkled and blinged like a starry night sky out in an abandoned corn field in the Midwest. Around his delicate throat there was a black spiked choker with the word ‘Tigerlily’ amongst the studs. 

Bending down slightly, he took up a long feather whip and gave the audience a slow sultry smile, his kissable lips painted with a fiery crimson color. Soft brown eyes caught everyone watching him and he blinked a few slow times, accentuating his black mascara and dark smoky eyeshadow. He pushed back his long dark red hair of his wig and flashed the growing drooling patrons another sexy smile before he started his dance.

He loved stripping. Granted, he hated crowds, absolutely detested them. But, the feel of stripping in front of an audience, where he could be acting the temptress or tempter, it was an intoxication he never ever thought he’d get tired of. This is why he still worked here, rather than at some desk job in a boring 9-5 job. Plus, he had to admit that the tips were better.

However, after work, when he took off his heels and made a beeline to his apartment, he got some troubling news. He checked his phone and spotted that his dad had called him. Again. Sighing deeply, and frowning, trying not to worry, Stiles immediately redialed his pops. 

“Hey Dad, what’s up? You didn’t leave a message and I was at work.” Stiles said, pausing to lean down to pull off his fishnets, dislodging a few bills in the process. Tonight had been a good night. He’d made enough to do for the next few weeks. Thank god he only had to work three nights a week, otherwise he’d have blisters the size of pancakes on his feet.

“Hey Stiles, I really didn’t want to call you and bother you about this, but it can’t be helped.” His dad didn’t sound too happy, so Stiles chewed on his lower lip in agitation, smearing some of the lipstick all over his chin in the process. 

“The department cut me loose.” His dad breathed, as if he really didn’t believe it himself.

“ _What?!_ **Why?** What for?!” Stiles asked incredulously, standing up.

He started pacing the floor as his dad told him a half assed story about the FBI hating that he had an alarming number of unsolved cases, and they basically took his badge and patted him on the head like a puppy and sent him packing. Stiles thought for a moment and hesitantly asked, “Look, my lease is up in like a month. The landlady here is a doll. I could cancel the renewal and come back home to help out if you want?”

“No, Stiles, it’s ok. I know you are having fun where you are, up in Portland. Don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to have to leave just because of me.” John said shakily, as if trying to be brave.

“No, Dad. I mean, I can transfer. The club is a chain and they have one down south. I could come home and work there. It’s not a big deal, really.” Stiles said with a half-smile. Then he added, “Besides, I’ve been kind of missing Beacon Hills lately.”

\------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later….**

Derek Hale sighed deeply as he put down his duffel outside the Hale house. It’d been years since he’d been back here. He’d only been a scrawny kid of sixteen when he’d left for New York with Kate and Peter in tow. Now, it seemed like he’d come full circle. Uncle Peter had suggested to come back here to train, and perhaps to find a new partner for him.  
He stopped himself from thinking about Kate. She wasn’t here, and she’d hopefully never be in his life again. Unfortunately, he still needed a partner. This single men’s skating wasn’t working out for him. Peter had oh so nicely pointed that out. Yea, he had charisma, but he looked so scary that even the judges at the last competition had nearly peed their pants when he caught their eyes. He couldn’t help that. Being an Alpha, and a jilted one at that, well it was hard to soften things about himself. He had walls up around his emotions and his heart for that very reason.

But, Peter was right. He wouldn’t be able to do much of anything besides scaring people, even if they were fellow wolves in their own rights. Much less that he’d be able to snag a Gold Medal. No, it would be best to find a new partner. One that could soften his edges a bit. But, unfortunately good partners were very few and far between to find anywhere. Most pairs were either family oriented or mates. Besides, there weren’t many wolves out there, single or no, that would want to deal with his foul surly mood swings, no matter if Peter paid them a fortune for it.

Grumpily, Derek looked around and took a few deep breaths, scenting the surrounding woods and fallen leaves. It was getting towards fall again. 

Maybe it was a good thing to be back. Perhaps Peter would be able to find someone here. He always had a knack for researching things and finding people. 

Peter brushed past the moody Alpha and rolled his eyes. Seriously, his nephew wouldn’t do himself any favors if he kept up with the bitch face. Turning to look at his delinquent charge, he arched a brow, “Are you coming? Or do you just want to stay out here, communing with nature?”

Derek huffed a soft grumpy sigh and bent to pick up his duffel, easily slinging it over his toned shoulders. His leather jacket rustled silently as he followed, or rather stalked, Peter up the stairs of the porch and beyond the red door.

Before heading inside, Derek turned and gave the woods one last assessing look with his stormy hazel eyes. Huffing another sigh, the Alpha went inside.

\-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise….**

After another four weeks, Derek was at his wits end with everyone and anything that moved, much less breathed. He nearly threw Peter out on his ass when the older man’s snarkiness bit too far, and now he was starting to have issues with his wolf. Fuck, he’d hadn’t ever lost control of his wolf, even when he’d been a child. He’d always been the strong, meditative one. And now it was all falling apart. 

All due to the fact that he couldn’t find any partner worth a brain _ANYWHERE_ around. The last two wolves had both been Betas and had practically made him want to choke them to death due to their stupidity. How was he going to find someone who wasn’t an idiot? Was it too much to ask?

Peter glowered at the moody skater, watching him keenly as the Alpha nailed a Triple Axle in the practice ring behind the Hale house. The Hales had always been big in Werewolf Winter sports, whether it was skiing, or skating. Hell, there even was a great aunt who had been on a winning team for Werewolf Bobsledding in 1992. But in the past few go arounds, only Laura, an avid skier and Derek had been in them. The Hale family was still large, consisting of the matriarch Alpha Talia Hale, her Beta husband Alex, Peter, Derek, Laura, Cora, and the twins, Sonny and Cher. Yea, he thought his sister was on crack when she’d given the twins those names. But, regardless, both Talia and her husband were retired skiiers, Cora was still in school wanting to be a doctor, and the twins were more interested in riding horses than anything else. Peter had been close in age to Derek, so they naturally understood one another better than any other.

It also made sense then, for Peter to be Derek’s coach, for the older Beta was a retired Single Men’s Gold Medalist. Despite being from a different type of skating, Peter still had skated it all. So, he was like a living, breathing, ice skating guru. And, though mostly mule-headed, Derek tended to listen to him.

Except for currently.

Derek landed another perfect jump and promptly tripped and rammed right into the ice with a loud skidding thud. Derek growled heatedly and Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew’s antics. Not being able to help digging in a wound, Peter clapped his hands and said, “Wonderful. Next time it might be better _not_ to snack on the ice before dinner, mmm?”

Derek growled louder, eyes flashing red before he finally huffed a deep sigh and mentally counted to ten. After a few minutes more of torturous practice, the Alpha got off the ice and stalked over to a chair to sit down and untie his skates. He carefully put some soft guards onto the blades to ensure that they wouldn’t get dull, despite being practice skates. It was always good to keep your blades good, no matter if it was in practice, or in a competition.

Peter sat down next to him and patted his nephew on the shoulder gently, “We so need to find you an anchor. Anger just ain’t going to cut it out there on the ice. You’ll tear up the whole place like a rabid bastard if you keep this up.”

“I know that!” Derek gritted out before he took another breath and calmly tried again, “It’s just difficult to find anyone that will work.”

“Don’t you mean ‘who will want to work with you’?” Peter snorted before he shrugged, “Let me take a look around by myself and see what I can find.”

Derek finished getting his skates off and shrugged, “Yea, ok. Go ahead. But, if it’s some stupid ass loser who doesn’t know where his own feet are, I am going to filet you alive.”

“Such a **caring** nephew.” Peter rolled his eyes before he stated, “Besides, you wouldn’t filet me. Your mother would come to my defense.”

“Knowing Mom, she’d probably laugh in your face and even help me do it.” Derek challenged with an arched eyebrow.

Peter narrowed his eyes at his nephew and threw up his hands, “I guess you are right. So terrible of everyone to treat me this way. But, I suppose I deserve it.” He then sobered up and with another reassuring pat to his nephew, he left.

Now, where to start looking? After parking near downtown Beacon Hills, Peter figured maybe it might be a good thing just to take a walk to clear his head. He put his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket and started milling around town. Cars and trucks passed him by, and he mostly ignored them. However, he spotted an old beat up Jeep tumble by looking like it was on it’s last legs. Arching a brow in mild curiosity, Peter watched it as it parked near the back of the bustling gay club, Jungle. 

Stopping across the street from the club on the sidewalk, Peter watched with mounting curiosity. Peter usually had a gift for noticing possibilities before they happened. He’d done that with predicting Derek’s future before the boy had even started to walk. Peter always had known the boy would become an ice skater, and a good one at that. But, even before then, Peter had figured that the boy was special. Maybe it was something he saw in Derek’s expressive hazel eyes as a cub, or perhaps it was something he recognized. Maybe Peter saw himself in Derek’s eyes.

And perhaps that might be the reason why Peter and Derek got along so well together… for the most part.

Peter’s attention drew back to the beat up blue Jeep and snorted at the bumper sticker plastered on the back bumper saying, “If you are going to ride my ass, please pull my hair”. Really? The driver side door opened to reveal nice long legs and killer black heels. Arching a brow, Peter sized the kid up as he got out of the jeep and noticed that the kid was in fact no kid, but an adult. Nor was he quite a twink. Perhaps he just worked as a drag stripper. It made sense since Jungle was a gay dance club. He regarded the boy curiously and took in a deep breath to see if he could try and scent him.

Once the smell caught Peter, he softly growled. An **Omega**. What the hell was an _unmated_ Omega doing working at a gay Werewolf club? Most Omegas were rare, and kept to themselves or were highly protected by their Alphas in their pack families. They seemed to be content in being coddled by their families or mates. Rare it was to find an unmated one without at least some sort of protection.

As he watched the boy go inside the club, nodding to the Bouncer near the back entrance, Peter started thinking.

And with Peter, whenever he got an idea popping into his brilliant mind, he stuck with it for quite a while until it failed or it worked. He had a sneaky suspicion that this boy might be important somehow. So, he paid the ante for the normal club entrance, it being early enough in the day that the club was almost deserted. In another hour it’d be packed. Best get a martini and stoke out a vantage point. He was going to watch for this stripper. And if the boy was anything like Peter figured he was, then perhaps he might have found a partner for Derek. Granted, the boy would have to learn to skate. But, Omegas were usually very graceful and learned quickly on their feet, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Also, Omegas tended to calm down Alpha’s anger enough to be controllable even if they weren’t anchors. And that was a definite plus if Peter could persuade the Omega to at least meet Derek.

It was a slim shot, but it was the only thing he had at the moment. Peter smiled wryly at the bartender and headed with his martini over to the stairs to park. He liked the stairs in any club, though most of the time that area was either covered by throngs of lusting peeps or bouncers. It was still too early for that, so Peter helped himself to a nice seat near the top of the stairs. That way he could still hear things from upstairs, but he’d be able to see the whole room below. 

He sipped his martini and waited patiently. If anything, Peter was a very patient Beta.

He had to be, in order to have a pupil as boneheaded as Derek.

\--------------------------

Stiles arched a brow as he looked at the song that Lydia had picked for him. Damnit. He hated dancing to Lady Gaga. Granted, it was popular, and it gave him more tips if he danced to Miss Fab Herself, but he got tired of doing the same old shit all the time. Huffing a deep sigh, he figured it was what it was. Best to suck it up. Whatever Lydia wanted is what he was going to do. He’d practically had to beg to be transferred to this particular club. One of the reasons why he never worked at this Jungle before was due to the fact that Lydia was the boss here. Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson had been co-managers of the Beacon Hills Jungle for the past four years. They even managed it when they were going through college. 

Now 22, and graduated from a nice college himself, Stiles figured it felt like coming back full circle. But, hell, at least Lydia accepted him. And he was so going to ignore the fact that Lydia had hired him just because they lost a dancer recently, the stripper finding a mate and being happily retired. And it was temporary. For a few months, possibly more if he got in more patrons.

It sucked, but that’s the way it was. If anything changed with his dad, he could possibly transfer back up to Portland, but somehow Stiles figured that wouldn’t be the case.  
His dad was taking to drinking again, when he thought Stiles wasn’t watching. Plus the bills were starting to pile up, and even Stiles couldn’t afford it all even if he’d worked full time at the club. Mortgages sucked big time. And since Stiles, being a smart Omega that he was, never touched a credit card in his life – seriously, who needs to shoot themselves in the foot due to soccer punching debt temptation? – but that meant he had no credit. His jeep had been his late mom’s and the apartment he used to live in had been so old fashioned that they still took checks. So yea, no credit whatsoever. And his dad’s credit was really really bad. Like in epic proportions. 

So they were kind of stuck between a rock and a fucking hard place, with no end to it in sight. Unless a miracle happened, they’d have to move out of his parent’s house. And that would probably kill his dad, leaving the place he had called home for several years behind, especially since it still sort of smelled like Claudia, Stiles mother, even though she’d been dead for some time now.

Stiles rubbed his brown hair and tried to push is daunting thoughts to the back of his mind to stew so he could give another fabulous performance to _Just Dance_. 

Stiles had to admit that it could always be worse.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Peter watched with a small smirk on his face as the seductive stripper boy came out onstage. He seemed to be a favorite of a bunch of the burlier Alpha types. There were a few Betas in the crowd, but Omegas tended to attract Alphas due to their submissive but bossy natures. And this one was no different. Tigerlily, was sassy and full of seduction, and he had no problems giving it all to the Alphas. He rode a pole obscenely, even for a stripper, and pulled his clothes off like nobody’s business. However, there was a sparkle in his brown eyes, as if he truly enjoyed his job.

A _bold_ Omega. 

How unusual. Yes, Omegas tended to be bossy, but only if they were in the presence of their family Alpha, or was comfortably mated. But, unmated Omegas tended to be on the more shy and timid side of things. This one was not so, which was probably why the Alphas were acting like fucking rabid dogs around him, trying to lick at his delicate ankles or wolf whistling above the loud music. 

Getting more curious by the minute, Peter objectionably watched the Omega, the way he moved, the way he danced, the way he pleased the audience. This… this boy had charisma. But he also had a compelling naughty but soft type of attitude. It would meld perfectly with Derek. Even Derek wouldn’t be able to resist being calm near a submissive Omega. Even if the Omega was bold and bossy.

Still, Peter needed to actually talk with the young man first before he closed up shop and bailed with him in tow. So, he finished his drink and headed back towards the changing rooms, slipping the bouncer on duty a hundred for his troubles. The bouncer arched a brow but turned a blind eye, though he did say, “You hurt any of them, I will gut you alive.”

Peter nodded, taking the threat to heart. “Just want to talk with one of them.” Whether or not the bouncer believed him was not Peter’s concern.

Once the show was over and Tigerlily came down the stairs backstage, Peter made sure not to startle him by showing himself before he got in front of him. Unfortunately the boy was startled regardless and flailed a bit before straightening and plastering his tired face with a deceptively calm smile. Peter gave a smile in kind and said, “Wonderful performance, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Tigerlily arched a brow and crossed his arms around his chest and nodded slowly, “Yea ok, but only for a moment. I am still on the clock.”

Peter nodded, noting that the boy was not giving any hints whatsoever about his life at all. Smart Omega. It didn’t leave in any invitations or suggestions. Just straight and to the point. Peter liked that. Too often his encounters with Omegas weren’t all that great. The Omegas he had met thus far had been very whiny spoiled bitches who were rather sickening and annoying. Thank god he wasn’t attracted to Omegas like Alphas were.

Peter was all business from here on out. He pulled out his business card and handed it to Stiles, “My name is Peter Hale, coach of Derek Hale. I take it you have heard about us?”

Duh, who hadn’t? Still, Peter wanted to see how much the boy knew. Tigerlily arched a brow and his eyes widened for a few seconds before they narrowed. Nice. “Yes, I have, though I might have every reason to think that you aren’t Peter.”

Peter nodded, “Fair enough.” He pulled out his driver’s license and handed it to the boy, who looked it over carefully, noting that it was in fact real, before he gave it back to the older male. 

Stiles used to help Danny with making fake ID’s all the time through highschool until they both got legal, so he knew what was real and what wasn’t. This was the real McCoy, Peter Hale, uncle to the God of Ice Skating. Still, Stiles was puzzled, what did Peter want with him? Everyone around here knew he wasn’t a prostitute, so what was up?

Peter noted the boy’s confused but guarded gaze and started talking, putting his license back into his wallet. “I think I may have a proposition for you. I saw you dance and to put it bluntly, I was wondering if you would like to train to become Derek’s partner?”

For one long moment Stiles stared at Peter, and he waited patiently for the outburst to come. He didn’t have to wait for long, for the boy just started laughing and then sobered when he noticed that Peter was dead serious. Hell, he didn’t even smell a lie on him. Was this guy serious? Apparently he was. Stiles’ eyes widened, “Really?!” He all but squeaked.

“Yes.” Peter stated, “We could start you around $400,000 a year, and if you both work out and make Gold, then you will get your share of the fame and fortune.”

“Four…hundred THOUSAND?!” Sweet Jesus. That would pay for his dad’s mortgage in like four months! Say goodbye horrible debtors! Still, Stiles wasn’t an idiot by any stretch of the imagination. He narrowed his eyes and asked, “How is this possible? I don’t know how to skate, and I bet you wouldn’t want to spend time trying to teach me how to.”

“I think I can manage.” Peter said with a small evil smile. “Omegas are usually very easy to train. It’s dealing with the Alphas that is always the problem.”

Raising his eyebrows at that comment, and not sure he liked the look on Peter’s face, Stiles asked, “Do I need to get marked or anything like that? I have no Alpha. My dad is a Beta. Plus, when would I start, and what type of contracts will you draw up?”

“Marking is only necessary if you have normal heat cycles. If you do, then yes, you will need to be marked to ensure that Derek doesn’t get overly possessive of you. It will also protect against prospective Alphas who might want to think you are up for grabs.” Peter gentled his smile, though he still felt pretty much like a cat who just ate a canary.

He just hoped that the bossy little Omega would take to Derek.

 

\---------------------------

 

If you are curious, here is the song that I really liked for the title and the general overall feel of the fanfic:

[Big Bad Wolf by Aesthetic Perfection](http://youtu.be/N86QmDY3fLs)


	2. Chapter 2: Persuasion and Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am quite flattered and amazed by the responses from everyone! Thank you and I am very glad you guys like this so far. As a reward, here is the second chapter. Hope you guys keep enjoying this. Keep the kudos and comments up, they inspire me to write quicker ;)

**Chapter 2: Persuasion and Encouragement**

 

“No.” 

“He’s the best option we have.”

“NO.”

“He is very _very_ eager to work with you, and he is an Omega, so you won’t have to worry about anchoring or having issues with shifting on the ice.”

“Ok, how about this: not no, but _Hell_ **NO!** ”

“Oh give me a fucking _break_ , Derek! Will you stop being a Diva for once in your life? Once you meet him, you will totally warm to him.” Peter sighed in exasperation, leveling his nephew with narrowed blue eyes. Derek was being deliberately obtuse and it was starting to wear on Peter’s infinite amount of patience.

They were at the gym getting ready to go through their physical training routine. Derek usually benched, did sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, basically the whole nine yards. This was partly one of the reasons why the Alpha had a body of an Adonis. Though Peter was a lighter male and didn’t do half of what Derek did, he still was pretty fit in his own right. However, Peter wasn’t going to be doing much working out today. His job for today was to get Derek to at least agree to meet Stiles. Oh yea, after he talked more with Tigerlily after the boy got off work, Peter found out his full name, and what he went by, along with his age, schooling, yadda yadda yadda. Stiles had been pretty stiff when it came to talking about himself, but once Peter got him on the subject of ice skating, he seemed to open up quite well.

Stiles had kept up with the last Olympics and had been pretty knowledgeable about the basics of figure skating. He had studied up on it during school to feign off boredom, but he seemed incredibly interested in this job offer. Peter was delighted to find out that the Omega was very intelligent and had a quirky sense of humor that often sent the older Beta into surprised gales of laughter. After giving the boy a few more details, it had been getting late.

Peter had exchanged contact numbers, and had left Stiles that night with an agreement that he’d call in a few days to set up a first appointment to pull up the contracts, etc. Stiles had been eager to meet Derek, hell Peter didn’t even have to _sniff_ the air to know that the boy sort of permeated just how much he liked the Alpha’s physique. 

Though that was a good sign, having physical attraction for a partner, there was still the whole process of getting Derek to agree to this whole thing. Even if they both did meet, it might be a challenge to get both of them to cooperate with eachother. Still, Peter felt optimistic.

Peter knew, from experience, to take one step at a time with any sort of plans or plots. He wasn’t naïve to think that everything would go perfectly and smoothly between Derek and Stiles. But, he figured that Stiles would be good for Derek. Perhaps Derek would also be good for Stiles. Though Peter would love to think he could just force the two to work together smoothly and efficiently, he wasn’t that stupid. Derek was a mule-headed Alpha, and Stiles was a mouthy Omega. And no matter how much planning Peter could do, it was up to the two wolves to find out if they could mesh well together.

Still, it would help if Derek would agree to at least meeting Stiles. It would make Peter’s job a whole lot easier.

Derek glowered at his coach before heading towards the bench press, intent on getting some of his frustration out on the workout. Peter sighed softly and crossed his arms as his nephew basically started ignoring him. Peter let up for a bit before sitting down in a chair near the moody Alpha. Derek was starting to calm a bit more, and his eyes weren’t red rimmed like they had been when Peter had brought up the subject of Stiles. 

It had been four days since Peter had discovered Stiles, and it was just about time to call the boy and schedule a meeting. It had also been that long since Peter had discussed his findings with Derek. Derek hadn’t warmed up to the issue at all in that timeframe. 

“I don’t know why you are so friggin’ against at least _meeting_ him.” Peter finally said with resigned patience.

He might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Derek said nothing, just continued his workout regime and Peter muttered, “If you are upset that he’s a stripper, then something is totally wrong with you. The kid can move like nothing I’ve ever seen an Omega do.”

“It’s not that.” Derek finally bit out. But that was all he said.

Peter arched a brow. “Well if you are having a problem with him being a boy, then that’s technically hypocritical of you, since I know that you’ve skated with a few male partners before Kate.”

Derek growled at the mention of his former partner’s name. But, then he sighed and figured that he’d best try to explain himself to his uncle. If he didn’t, then Peter would pick at him like an annoying kid whining for a toy until he got what he wanted. Derek knew that he’d probably cave eventually, since he normally did whenever Peter got an idea stuck in his head.

Finally, Derek paused in his exercising and sighed deeply. He rubbed his face and put a hand through his sweat matted hair. “It’s not that he’s a boy. It’s the fact that he doesn’t know how to _skate_. We don’t have time to train a newbie.”

“Um, last time I checked, _I_ would be the one training him, not **you.** ” Peter pointed out. “Plus, I have trained plenty of Omegas in my younger years. They not only learn quicker than most wolves do, but they also listen better. For the most part. Plus, we still have three and a half years.”

Derek warily looked at his uncle and tried to think of any other way to protest this. Finally he settled for, “How long do you think it’d take to get him up to speed?”

“Well, if I work my schedule and your schedule correctly, and take the time to train him every other day for perhaps six hours at first, and then moving up to eight hours, then he should be ready by the middle of November at the least.” Peter offered.

Derek grunted, “As long as I am with you while you are training him. There is no way I’d trust you training him by yourself. You’d probably scare him off with your perversions.”

Used to these sorts of insults, Peter just shrugged, not upset in the least, “Point taken. However, if you do come to these training sessions, I rule. You get absolutely no say in my training techniques. I will be his coach. You, just a spectator. Now, if Stiles wants your input, fine, but otherwise I want full control over his training.” Peter narrowed his blue eyes at his nephew, who leveled him with a stern glower.

When it looked like Peter wasn’t going to budge on this issue, Derek moodily growled, “Fine. Have it your way.” He stood and rubbed one of his elbows, an action he did when he was agitated and felt the need to shift. “Any other conditions?”

Peter smiled. It looks like he got this battle won. Now he just needed to ensure Stiles got to training on-time. “Yes, Stiles brought up an interesting point. He has no Alpha, and therefore will need to be marked. He has normal heats like all wolves, but he is not attached to anyone, and he lives with his Beta father. You will have to mark him to ensure that you can stay in control.”

Derek nodded slowly, and he looked down at the ground. Hell, he’d never marked anyone before. Not even Kate. Kate had been an Alpha in her own right and had made it very clear that she would never allow marking. The last few temp partners hadn’t been stable, so he hadn’t been able to offer marking. However, Peter was right, even if it rubbed Derek the wrong way to admit such a thing. Unmated Omegas were liabilities unless marked as intendeds. Even if Stiles wasn’t going to be mated to Derek ever, the boy would still need to be marked to ensure that Derek didn’t get too possessive, and to ensure that other Alphas would get the message and stay clear of him.

It was sort of a precautionary protective measure, one that Derek wasn’t so sure he liked the idea of, but Peter had also been correct in saying that there wasn’t much else they could do otherwise. They were running rapidly out of options, and if Derek didn’t get with a stable partner soon, then he would have to sit out on this next Olympics.   
And being competitive by nature, that wasn’t an option he wanted to take. The Olympics was something he cared about fiercely. He needed to win Gold this next time around, at least to show not only the whole world that he was capable, but also to show himself. He wanted to be able to have something to be proud of. If that meant that he’d have to be with an Omega partner, then so be it.

Peter sighed and rubbed his face before he finally said, “The truth is, I could probably lay a bunch of rules and regulations on you in dealing with Stiles, but I figure you are a big boy now, and know how to treat Omegas with respect and care. So, I am giving you a loose rein on dealing with him. However, if things start getting difficult for you or for Stiles, I might have to tighten the noose on you. Understand?”

Derek nodded, knowing what Peter was trusting him with. 

It was a big deal taking on an Omega, and even if Betas weren’t as influenced as Alphas when it came to dealings with their rarer wolf companions, they still were protective. If something bad ever happened to an Omega, no matter the fault or cause, then there would be scandal. The act of abusing an Omega was deemed worse than murder in Werewolf society, since they were so rare. And Derek really didn’t want to have to deal with something like that. He always prided himself with controlling his inner wolf. But, lately his inner wolf had been giving him trouble. Maybe marking an Omega, stranger or no, would help settle his wolf.

“Ok.” Derek said softly, and Peter practically glowed in excitement. 

“Good, we are getting somewhere. I will call Stiles and tell him the good news.” Peter stood and patted his nephew on the back.

The moody Alpha rolled his eyes and muttered, “If he doesn’t work out, I am going to rip your throat out, with my _teeth_.”

“Charming.” Peter snorted.

\----------------------

“Figure Skating…?” John Stilinski clarified, watching his son prance around in the kitchen, fixing some healthy lean lamb chops. John was just surprised that Stiles was actually cooking something not veggie. The Omega son of his took it upon himself to make sure his dad ate healthily, since the last time he went to the doctor came up with bad results on his cholesterol.

Apparently Stiles wanted to have his old man around for a long time.

It didn’t mean that John was any happier eating that tofu veggie crap that his son fixed for him most days. Still, with this new job of Stiles’, the boy would have to start modelling the same torturous bland meals that he normally fixed for John. Figure Skating was highly athletic, and Stiles usually wasn’t the sort of Omega to work his muscles to exhaustion. It was mainly because he normally was extremely lazy and unmotivated when it came to staying in shape. Stiles had been in Lacrosse in high-school, but nothing really ever came out of it. It was just something to do. 

Something to pass the time. Now, though, Stiles almost wished he had done something athletic in college, even if it had been just simple jogging in cross-country. Unfortunately, he had to deal with what he had now. At least his figure wasn’t that bad. Lean, and perhaps on the scrawny side of things, but at least he wasn’t like some Omegas that tended to overeat in order to calm down their breeding instincts. Omegas, regardless of sex could birth cubs, and Stiles did have those same instincts. He just liked swimming in the sea of denial, so he tended to ignore his baser inclinations. 

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t want to birth cubs, it was more along the lines of wanting to do so much more with his life first before settling down and being a pack mother to a protective Alpha. Still, that didn’t mean that Stiles didn’t want to have sex. And _lots_ of it. 

Shit, why was he thinking of his new obsession right now? Snorting a bit, Stiles tried clearing his head, figuring that it’d best not to dwell on those naughty thoughts until at least AFTER he met the Alpha. Granted, Derek might be one gorgeous piece of hot wolf ass, but Stiles wasn’t just after a wolf’s beauty, no matter how much he was attracted to that person. Stiles liked actually having intelligent conversations with his interests, which was one of the reasons why he had been mooning over Lydia for such a long time.

Lydia Martin was and always would be a soft spot for Stiles, no matter if she only barely tolerated him. Lydia was a very intelligent Alpha and knew how to use people to her advantage. If Lydia ever conquered the world, then Stiles would be her loudest supporter, no doubt about it. 

So, it was nice to look at Derek Hale from afar with his lusting thoughts, but as of starting next week, he was going to have to ensure that his attraction was null and very much void. He didn’t want to give Derek the wrong impression. Then again, that might be moot point considering the well-known moody Alpha’s temperaments. Stiles wasn’t stupid. He knew all about Derek Hale being one hell of an asshole. 

It was so legendary that it almost made Stiles dread meeting with him.

Almost.

But, even though Stiles usually faced a problem or conflict by ignoring it until it went away, he wasn’t a coward. So, he’d just have to suck it up and meet Derek head on with no pretenses. Stiles was one Omega that didn’t appreciate being cowed. He wasn’t a cow. Despite being totally submissive, and loving being dominated – what Omega wouldn’t? – Stiles was not some damsel in distress, and he had a mind of his own. With his own opinions and the like. So, if Derek thought he could boss Stiles around, then he was in for a real nasty surprise. Stiles had a mouth, and he knew how to use it.

Quite verbally.

“Yea, you know, where a person gets on metal skates, goes out on the ice and twirls like fucking Madonna with their bodies doing the singing instead of their mouths.” Stiles said with a sardonic snort. He rummaged around for a bag of frozen peas in the freezer, nearly getting one recently black painted nail stuck on the icy frame. 

John arched a brow and nodded, “Ok. Well, I guess that’s a step up from stripping.”

Stiles stopped what he was doing and turned to gape at his dad, an affronted look on his face.

John held his hands up in a peace offering, “Not that, you know, stripping is a bad profession. Just saying that this job might be more stable.”

Stiles lost his offended look and smiled excitedly, “Yea, and Peter is going to come over tomorrow to have me sign all the paperwork.” Feeling a bit shy and insecure suddenly for some bizarre reason, he added, “And um… would it be ok if you… were there?”

John raised both of his eyebrows this time.

Stiles flushed, and waived the bag of frozen peas around spastically, “I mean, would you just look over the contract with me? I don’t want to feel like I am signing my total life over or anything.”

“Oh, in that case, sure.” John smiled knowingly, understanding Stiles without the boy actually having to come out and say it. Stiles may be a very independent Omega, but he still had some insecurity when it came to trusting people. Not that that was a bad thing. “Is Derek coming with him?”

“When I asked Peter that, he said maybe. So, I don’t really know.” Stiles said softly, mellowing a bit. He put the bag of peas into the microwave and turned it on for the right amount of time and wattage. He turned to face his dad, wrapping his arms around his middle insecurely. “To tell you the truth, I am not sure if Derek’s gonna like me.”

“What makes you say that?” John asked, folding up a newspaper he had been cutting coupons out of with his claws. 

“Well, I can get pretty bossy.” Stiles admitted, and John nodded slowly, so the boy added, “Ok, a LOT bossy. But, what if I fall flat on my face all the time? My coordination might be stellar on the dance floor, but I have never put on an ice skate in my life! He’d probably just laugh at me.” He pouted at that thought.

John sighed and resigned himself to having a melancholy worried Stiles. Again he wondered why he’d agreed to let Stiles come back. In some ways, it was awesome to have his son back, but in others…. Yea… not so much fun. He got up from the table and walked over to his pouting son and enfolded him in a warm, strong hug.

Stiles melted into it and sighed, feeling his spirits lift at his father’s comfort. Omegas usually loved being comforted all the friggin time, especially if they felt worried or insecure. And Stiles was figuring that he was so going to have to take heat suppressants to ensure he didn’t fly off the handle every time he disagreed with some part of his training. His heat was due for the first part of December, and he’d be out of training during that time. It sucked majorly having heats every year, but at least it was in a cold month, so he didn’t fry his ass off being without having some sort of air conditioning. 

At least with the suppressants, those would keep him less moody and needy during those times, though he’d probably want more affection from his companions, mate or no. He’d also be a bit loopy during his heat, which is why he wouldn’t be skating one bit throughout the duration. Two fucking weeks wasted due to normal heat cycles. At least he didn’t have to worry about Derek and Peter training without him. The first part of December was called Heat Solstice, where every living, breathing wolf would be under some sort of heat cycle. Some started at the end of November, others like Stiles started the first part of December. 

Regardless, everyone would be having basically a holiday, though Stiles probably wouldn’t remember much of it. Whenever he was home for Heat Solstice, his dad kept him locked up in his house, and stayed home for the whole duration to ensure no single unmated Alpha came by sniffing around. When he’d been away working up in Oregon, Stiles had basically just took his suppressants and locked his apartment completely and had some handy dandy funtimes with his sex toys. The only time he’d ever had a problem up there was when a random Alpha had jumped up onto his balcony at three in the fucking morning and sprayed his seed all over his glass doors. 

Stiles had been so grossed out, but he had left the spunk up there, because the Alpha had basically marked the territory as his own, so no other Alphas had come by to pester him. So, in a sense the Alpha had helped him out through that season. 

John pulled away and told his son, “Well, kiddo, if Derek doesn’t like you, then he’s an idiot.” He then added reassuringly, “You probably will fall on your face, but it’s ok. It’s all a part of learning. Just don’t give up. And maybe someday, you’ll be able to show Derek who’s boss.”

Stiles smiled weakly, but in truth, he appreciated his dad’s kind words. Sometimes it was really amazing to have such a wonderful dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will deal with the first meeting of Derek and Stiles.... mwhahaha. It's going to be one hilarious combination, let me tell ya. :) Who knows, I might be so inspired to write and post the next chap tomorrow, along with the updates to Madness and Underneath. We shall see.


	3. Chapter 3: One Hell of an Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I am on a roll today. I finished the next chap and couldn't help myself. So, here you guys go. There may or may not be a new chap up tomorrow due to having to update my other fics Underneath and Madness, but if I have time, I will post another one. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. Thanks again for the kudos and comments. I love them all <3

**Chapter 3: One Hell of an Introduction**

Stiles was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He had another hour or so before he had to get up for the day. Today was the actual first day of training and he was stoked. The past week had been Hell to go through, working a few last shifts at Jungle, and apologizing profusely several times to the gorgeous Lydia Martin for the short but oh so sweet notice. Not only that, he was LEGAL now. Peter had dropped by the same day he’d promised he would, loaded down with papers upon papers for Stiles to sign.

It had been a fucking nightmare going over the stupid legal shit that he’d had to read through. At least his dad had been there to look over everything. Unfortunately, and somewhat disappointing, was the fact that his so called _partner_ hadn’t accompanied Peter to the meeting. And though after the long exhausting day had drawn to a close, and Peter had left, Stiles had numbly gone upstairs and sulked for an hour, refusing to see even his own dad.

There were some times when an Omega really did need to bawl their fucking eyes out. And though Stiles wasn’t one to sob his sorrows out on his fluffy, sympathetic pillow, he did shed a few angry tears. Afterwards he had brushed the tears away and had hardened his jaw. He was a big boy, and he shouldn’t be upset just because some asshole didn’t decide that he needed to see him before training. So, Stiles had vowed that day to make sure that Derek Hale would take notice of him, even if it meant slamming him into the ground and beating his gorgeous face into a bloody fucking pulp.

Of course that wasn’t going to happen, because seriously Derek Hale was a fucking _god_ with a body of a rock hard stone Anubis. Just saying. But, you get the drift.

After having his mental vowing pep-talk to himself, Stiles had splurged and had gone shopping, with a very reluctant Danny accompanied him. The Beta had been friends with Stiles for years, but he knew exactly how the Omega loved shopping. The phrase ‘shop till you drop’ was taken to a whole new level when it came to a moody Stiles. Some Omegas pigged out on comfort food and sobbed their sorrows into their friends’ shoulders. But, not Stiles. He was on a frame of mind that shopping was a cure-all for any sort of depression or frustration. 

Still, Stiles had been on a time schedule, meeting up with his dad for dinner at their favorite Diner that night, so he had to limit the shopping spree to a three hour long fiasco. Danny had been very, very grateful about that fact. And so were his feet for that matter. 

Stiles had managed not to buy the whole town, because even if he had become legally signed as Derek’s partner, he still wouldn’t be getting his first paycheck for another couple of weeks. So, he’d had to keep himself on a tighter budget. However, he swore to himself that the first paycheck he got would be going on his dad’s mortgage, no matter how much the older Beta protested. 

At least it would be like a huge load being lifted off of his shoulders when the mortgage got taken care of. Now, however, he wanted to go into training rocking style. However, Stiles was not a fool primadonna. He knew that he’d have to get actual training clothes so he 1) didn’t freeze his ass on the ice 2) didn’t feel like his butt was going to be bruised to the point he could hardly walk and 3) so he didn’t look like a stereotypical Omega looking for a hot date. This was PRACTICE. Peter had given him a list of things he might need for training, and he had taken it to heart.

Most of the things were going to be reimbursed by the Hale funds, but some of the necessities, like food and water bottles, would have to come out of Stiles’ pocket book. So, after shopping for all of the training supplies, getting fitted for actual practice skates, and picking up food and water bottles, Stiles had picked up some other accessories. Just a few things to ensure he didn’t smell like a wet dog every time he got done with practice, etc. Nothing much else.

But, now that the day had finally come, Stiles hadn’t been able to sleep much the night before. Peter had told him to try and get a good eight hours sleep before practice, but Stiles hadn’t been able to. He’d been so excited, and he was still friggin excited.

Finally giving up on trying to sleep, Stiles got up and yawned hugely, showing a bit of fang as he did so. Fuck, it was totally ass o’clock – 4:00 a.m. – and he needed to be at the Hales’ at six thirty on the dot for training. Scratching his tummy a bit, he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After a nice shower, Stiles put on some black loose but fitted exercise pants that were specially made for ice skating practice that had soft padding on the hips and thighs, a matching black shirt that was loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough not to hinder him in training, and a black hoodie just in case he got cold out there on the ice. 

Putting on his running sneakers, Stiles made sure his bag was packed and ready to go that had his practice skates, water bottles, and a change of clothes. He also headed downstairs, bag in tow, to grab his lunch he’d made the night before and figured he was set to go. 

He hugged his dad goodbye and even offered an exited scenting nuzzle before heading out the door. John smiled slightly in bemusement at his son’s antics before he closed the door. He had to wonder though, if Stiles was just setting himself up for a big letdown at being so excited this morning. He sighed and figured that Stiles was nothing if not resilient. He’d endure. And perhaps he would come into his own… eventually.

\------------------------------------------------

When Stiles got to the Hale house, he wasn’t sure do. Peter had said to knock on the door, and someone would answer and direct him to the back of the house where the training grounds were. Seemed kind of strange to do that, but then again, Peter had been the only Hale he’d met so far, so maybe this was some sort of a protection thing so that the rest of the Hales wouldn’t think he was a danger? 

So, after finally figuring it was now or never, Stiles got out of his jeep, pulled his large bag out of the back seat, and headed to the red front door, which almost looked like it had been freshly painted. He was about to knock, but then the door was yanked open before he could. There was a nice young woman arching a brow at him in confusion.  
“Um, hey, my name is Stiles?” Stiles hesitantly offered, holding out his hand in a friendly manner, not knowing what else to do.

The young woman had long brown hair and her eyes were a soft brown. She looked a bit mistrusting until she heard his name and then she smiled kindly, all defenses down. “Oh, so you must be Derek’s new partner!” She shook the Omega’s hand, introducing herself, “I’m Cher, Derek’s sister.”

“Awesome.” Stiles smiled, feeling a bit easier now that he had met someone else other than Peter. The welcome had been pretty warm so far, so that must be a good omen right? 

Apparently _not_.

Everything went smoothly until he got shown into the training facility behind the house. It was huge, and Stiles knew that he was going to get himself lost in it, but all that was deadened by the sound of growling and at the entrance of the ice rink, he nearly got bowled over by a tumbling wolf.

Nearly not being able to get out of the way in time, Stiles’ eyes widened when he noted who the wolf was. 

Peter.

The wolf sighed deeply and wiped away a bit of blood from his split lip before he got up with Cher’s help. Stiles leveled the two with wary looks. “Is everything ok?” He asked, noting that other than the split lip, Peter looked fine.

“Yea, they always do this.” Cher offhandedly snorted, shrugging, “Boys. What can you do?” She then winked at Stiles, “Good luck.”

Stiles arched a brow and watched the woman leave, softly laughing to herself. Feeling cold settle into his stomach, he turned to look at Peter, who was panting softly and trying to control his temper. “Is everything ok?” He asked again, wondering if maybe he should have come back at a later time. He was sort of early, being here at six instead of six thirty, but it wasn’t like he could help it. He hated not knowing where he was going, so he had left uber early to ensure that he’d not get himself lost.

Turns out the Hale house and facility had been pretty easy to find. Now, however, Stiles wasn’t so sure if it had been a good idea for him to have come this early. 

Peter sighed finally and nodded, “Yea, just give me a moment to calm down. Derek’s in one of his moods.”

Stiles was afraid of that. Still, he wandered over to the edge of the rink, hearing the soft breaths and sweet sound of someone skating. Omegas were naturally curious about the unknown, and Stiles wasn’t any different when it came to that aspect. His eyes found the moody Alpha easily enough, and the only thought Stiles could comprehend was _wow_.

Yea, Stiles had seen Derek Hale skate on television, but it was NOTHING compared to in real life. The wolf’s body was full of power and sinew, only being very little soft edges on his very sculpted body. His training clothes consisted of loose fitted black thermal pants, a loose grey short sleeved shirt, black wrist guards, and his skates. And as he moved in perfect formation, all Stiles could do was watch and drool.

Peter sniffed the air curiously and snorted softly in amusement. Stiles was going to have a very noticeable problem if he wasn’t careful about where his thoughts were going. Still, Peter wandered over to stand next to the boy, carefully looking him over at his choice of garb to wear. Noting that Stiles managed to make his training wardrobe stylish as well as practical, it wasn’t too bad. 

After both watched Derek do a few figure eights, Peter figured it was time to get Stiles on the ice. Or at least it ought to be safe enough for the boy to get out there. So he turned to Stiles and nodded at the bag, “Go ahead and get on your skates. Did you read the tutorial like I asked you?”

Stiles nodded nervously, but after a couple of deep breaths, he seemed ok. The Omega went over and put on his skates, being careful to ensure that they were polished enough, even if they were brand new. They felt sort of weird on his feet, but Stiles figured he would get used to it. He’d read the whole tutorial, and even had read a few tips online about what was the best way to tie the laces, how to make everything tight but loose enough to let his feet breathe. When he finally got the laces done and everything situated, he put the hard guards on so he could walk around near the rink, if not on the ice itself. He headed over to Peter, who scrutinized his skates carefully before nodding. 

“Not bad for a first go around. Once Derek gets done _showing off_ , we can get out on the ice and we’ll start with lesson one.” Peter said with a small smirk.

Stiles snorted softly at the sound of Derek muttering pointedly, “I win medals, I don’t show off.” He then headed towards them and stopped with a click of his toe pick. He leaned in on the gates and narrowed his eyes at his coach. 

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Not lately you haven’t.” 

That was a low blow, and Stiles suddenly could feel the tension thicken horribly in the room. Feeling like he should do something to ease it, he blurted out, “But, that’s going to change right? Because, that’s sort of what I’m here for.” He then offered a smile at Derek, “My name’s Stiles.”

Derek turned and leveled the Omega with a look that could stun a bear into submission. He then looked over at Peter, “Really? You sure he _is_ Omega? He sure as hell doesn’t **act** like one. Too _bold_.” He jabbed, not being able to help it. 

Peter again rolled his eyes when Stiles gave the Alpha a look of shock, before he started laughing hysterically. Both wolves turned to look at Stiles, and suddenly the war was on.  
Stiles sobered enough to level Derek with a moody glower of his own, “Oh wow, I have never been _so_ complimented in all of my life! I don’t _act_ like an Omega.” He bowed, “You’re welcome, _Mr. High and Mighty Sour Starch Pants. _” He put his fingers to his lips and kissed them, “Mwa, I am **so** flattered.”__

__If looks could kill, then Stiles would be a roasted pile of ash. Derek growled lowly and his eyes flashed a threatening red, “It wasn’t a compliment.”_ _

__“Yes, yes, I kind of know that.” Stiles stated primly before crossing his arms over his chest, “But, I for one know your tune, _buttercup_. I have had my share of insults in my day, and let’s just say that anything you say is going to go right back at you, buddy.” He then looked over at Peter. “We ready for Lesson One, Chief Hale?”_ _

__Derek breathed deeply and finally let a bit of fang show as he fought to control himself. How dare that stupid fucking…._ _

__“You might want to step back, Stiles.” Peter warned, knowing that Derek was going to blow in any second._ _

__Stiles blinked, suddenly noticing the danger he was possibly in. But, instead of stepping back, he threw all caution out the door and calmly walked up to Derek and leaned in, nuzzling the Alpha’s chest, letting him sniff his scent._ _

__The Alpha suddenly was halted in his shifting and he looked down at the mouthy Omega in puzzlement. What was he _doing_? He could totally rip his head off this close. Still, he smelled kind of nice. He shivered slightly and suddenly found himself burying his face into Stiles’ neck, breathing deeply in his scent. God, what was in his scent? It smelled so fucking GOOD._ _

__Stiles smirked slightly and waved at Peter with a thumbs up sign._ _

__Peter stared at both in shock before he started laughing. The wolf was laughing so hard that it even caused Stiles to snort a few times. After he figured Derek was calm enough, he pulled back and looked up into the Alpha’s stormy but softened hazel eyes. Derek still looked puzzled, but then he finally said with a soft annoyed huff, “What the _hell_ did you do to me?”_ _

__Stiles arched a brow and shrugged, “I read somewhere that if an Alpha catches the scent of a calm and collected Omega, they will be empathic and feel the urge to be calm as well.” He then fist pumped the air dramatically, “God, I am so glad it fucking worked.”_ _

__Derek’s eyebrows rose and he pointedly said dangerously soft, “And what exactly do you think would have happened, had your oh so perfect intelligence failed?”_ _

__Stiles shrugged, “Probably something unmentionable, I guess? But, whatever, it didn’t happen, so nothing to worry about. I am stoked.” He looked over at Peter, who was sobering himself with some chuckles. “Can we get to the Lesson now? I want to be taught how to not eat ice for a living.”_ _

__Derek narrowed his eyes, but huffed a deep sigh. Stiles had won. For now. But, two could totally play at this game._ _

__“You seem to forget that if I wanted to, I could kick you out of here and have the training cancelled. There are plenty of other partners out there for me to choose from. I don’t need you.” Derek said snippily, knowing it was a low blow, but at this part, he didn’t mind playing dirty. If he was going to go down from this fight, he was going to go down kicking and screaming the whole fucking way._ _

__Stiles narrowed his eyes and arched a brow, “Oh really? Hmmm… let me think here. Oh yea, the only reason WHY Peter picked _me_ is because he probably had hit rock bottom, am I right? So, if that’s a fact, then that might be why I am detecting a **lie** in your oh so Alpha-ness voice, _Sourwolf_. See, I thought real long and hard on this and I figured it out. You guys need _me._ And, you know it.” He then walked back up into Derek’s personal space and jabbed his index finger into the Alpha’s toned chest. He punctuated each word then, licking his lips as he did so and batting his eyelashes, “ **I. Am. All. You’ve. GOT.** So get that stick the size of Kansas out of your _ass._ It’d make things a whole lot better for all of us.”_ _

__And with that, he promptly pulled off the hard guards from his skates and got onto the ice._ _

__When Derek’s eyes followed his every move, Stiles ignored it, trying to concentrate on not falling flat on his face. Derek finally turned to look at Peter and growled softly, “If he fucks this up, I am going to excommunicate your balls from your dick, you got me?”_ _

__Peter arched an eyebrow and shrugged, though as he passed he snickered, “Despite your anger, I can totally tell the real tale about you, Derek.” His blue eyes twinkled. “Be in denial all you want, but I know that deep down in that scarred heart of yours, you _like_ him.”_ _

__Derek’s eyes flashed red, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. The threat was there._ _

__But, Peter was used to them by now._ _

__\--------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Despite learning the basics that first day, Stiles fell at least fifty hundred times. Apparently his coordination on ice was nothing compared to it being off the ice. He sucked. Badly. And despite his shooting match with Derek, he really did want to learn this quickly so that the Alpha wouldn’t feel like Stiles was some useless pile of meat. Granted, with the way things were going right now, Stiles wasn’t sure if the Alpha would EVER warm up to him. And it wasn’t like Stiles could help defending himself. It’s just that he had had enough of being verbally abused just because he was an Omega back in school. Yea, most peeps were nice to him, but bullies would always be bullies. Just like haters were going to hate, no matter where he went._ _

__He just wished that Derek would lighten up just a smidge. It’d make things less nerve wracking._ _

__He was currently attempting to use the balls of his feet so he could push off correctly, as Peter had been patiently instructing him all day. He got it right, and he was so excited that he’d nearly wiped out against one of the rims. Catching himself before doing the splits and hurting a few things, Stiles panted and rubbed his face, feeling like he’d run a mile and he’d only done foot work, nothing else._ _

__Derek was currently off on the other side of the rink, skating to his own beat, ear buds in his ears, listening to an iPod tucked on a clip at his hip. He usually couldn’t do jumps when having the iPod on his person, but only having half of a rink to use didn’t really help with jumps anyways. So, Derek just practiced his spins by himself, mostly ignoring Peter and Stiles._ _

__However, once in a while Stiles would catch Derek watching him covertly when he thought no one was looking. It would make Stiles want to work harder to perhaps impress him. Often he would get more nervous and land up in a heap on his ass or on his stomach with his legs in weird positions. Thank god he was flexible._ _

__Then Derek would shake his head and scowl, as if wondering why the hell he’d agreed to letting Stiles train to be his partner. Stiles was starting to feel that way himself. However, his dad’s words from a week ago stuck in his mind. Never give up. And his dad was right. This was a big mountain to climb, so it’d be best to tighten his ass cheeks and get on with it._ _

__After the last fall, however, Stiles had a hard time getting back up. His whole body ached in places he’d never thought he had. Werewolf fast healing aside, there was a limit on how much a body could absorb before not being able to. Peter was an awesome coach, and he was very patient, but Stiles figured that was partly due to the fact of handling Derek._ _

__However, when Stiles fell that last time, skidding all the way down to Derek’s side and nearly crashing into said wolf, Peter had fought to control his resigned irritableness. It was getting close to the full moon, and everyone was on edge, even the Betas. Derek arched a brow and pulled out an ear bud. He crouched near Stiles, who wasn’t getting up any time soon, and leveled him with a fake concerned look._ _

__“Perhaps you should teach the _Omega_ how to use his Toe Picks properly?” He slowly smirked and stood back up, levelling his coach with an amused look. “Just a thought. Take it… or leave it.” He then barked out a cynical laugh when he heard Stiles mutter tiredly, _“Asshole.”__ _

__Peter skated over to Stiles and helped him up. He waited until Derek got off the ice, saying he was done for the day. And once they were alone, Peter helped Stiles off the ice to follow in his stead. “You know, he’s right. I was trying to leave the function of the Toe Picks until a bit later, but perhaps I should have taught you that first off. I apologize.”_ _

__Stiles shrugged and winced as he pulled off his skates. Oh yea, he was so going to have blisters the size of pancakes on his ankles in a few days. He rubbed his sore heels and shrugged, “It’s ok. I might be useless now, but I’ll learn.”_ _

__Peter regarded the Omega quizzically and then nodded, “Keep that mentality and you will do fine.” He then sighed, “You are welcome to stay for dinner if you want.”_ _

__“No, it’s ok. My dad will probably want to know how things went today. Plus, I feel like I could sleep for a year and still be tired.” Stiles admitted with a wry smile._ _

__“M’kay. I recommend putting ice packs on your bumps and bruises before going to bed tonight. It sucks having tight muscles on a practice day. Believe me, I know from experience.” Peter patted the Omega’s shoulder and then headed outside._ _

__Stiles breathed out a deep sigh and wondered briefly what the hell he was thinking accepting a job like this. But, then he thought of his dad, and he also thought of the thrill of skating. It was so freeing, no wonder Peter and Derek loved it so much. It was a tough challenge but Stiles felt deep inside that he could overcome it._ _

__With that optimistic thought inside of him, Stiles went home with a smile, ignoring the feel of eyes watching him leave._ _


	4. Chapter 4: Butting Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to write more and spare you the cliffie at the end, but unfortunately life likes putting monkey wrenches into my plans! I hope to work on another chap tomorrow so you guys will be spared waiting for it for too long. Thanks again for your kudos and comments, I love them! o_o I am so shocked at how popular this fic is so far! And it's only on chapter 4! So, thank you so much to everyone who is enjoying this =) You guys are inspiring me to write even faster.

**Chapter 4: Butting Heads**

“Oh _my_ **GOD!** My whole fucking _body_ hurts. Even my hair hurts. How can hair hurt? Answer me _that!_ ” Stiles moaned, sinking gingerly down into the cushions of his dad’s dilapidated old sofa. He snatched a few ice packs from Scott McCall, who just so happened to be his best friend as well as a rival skater, ironically enough. 

Scott and Stiles went way back with their bizarre friendship, and in truth, the Omega missed his big hearted buddy. They had kept in touch after college, but Stiles had gone to Portland whereas Scott had gone to Colorado to train in Olympic figure skating there. Stiles never understood why, except for maybe that Scott’s coach, Chris Argent, liked the setting more. During the past year, Scott and his partner Allison (who was Chris’ daughter), had been practicing Ice Dancing. However, due to Allison having a major car accident that involved way too much blood and crunching of bones for Stiles to even imagine – nor did he want to, by the way – it was decided by their coach to bench the female badass Beta. At least until all of her bones knitted fully back together.

And though she was a strong Beta Werewolf, her healing had basically maxed out on that car wreck. Some stupid jackass was high on Wolfsbane when he lost control at the wheel of his large Dodge Ram pickup truck and had hit both Scott and Allison head on. Scott had escaped with minor injuries, due to being in the driver’s side of their car. Allison had been in the passenger seat, and that’s where most of the brunt of impact had gone. Allison had been very lucky to have survived such a massive wreck.

That had happened four months ago. And Scott, being the adorable sweat potato that he was, had been almost at her bedside the entire time. However, finally Allison admitted to sitting training out completely for this next Olympics. She was healing, but very slowly. It might take her more than a year to get fully healed, and then after all the therapy she would have to have, it just didn’t seem fair for Scott to wait around when he could be training with someone healthy. Allison would have to learn how to walk again first before she could start back up training. And though Scott had hated the thought of her bailing on him, he knew it was for the best. Chris had made some inquiries and had found a suitable Beta for Scott to train with and be partners with. Unfortunately, Isaac Lahey lived near Beacon Hills, so that was why Scott was here now.

“It’ll get better, I promise.” Scott smiled, handing his buddy a mug of hot spice tea. “Once your body gets used to the ice, there is nothing like it in the world.”

The Omega took the mug from him and sipped it with a small grateful return smile. “You are a godsend Scotty, my man. Still, I think my body would prefer staying far, far away from the ice. At least until my ass stops having bruises the size of Texas on it. Even my mad wolfy healing skills gave up after the first fifteen falls.”

“Like I said, it’ll get better eventually.” Scott sighed and sipped his own tea before he asked, “So, how’s Derek doing? Last time you talked to me, you couldn’t seem to stop griping about him.”

Stiles flushed and sat down his mug before explaining heatedly, “That _asswolf_ is WORSE, if you can imagine it. Just yesterday he fucking laughed his head off at me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Scott widened his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Tell bro Scott what’s wrong.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend but then he sighed. He pulled up a soft faded black t-shirt and started randomly burrowing his face into it. Then he mumbled, “I was just FINALLY figuring out how to use the fucking Toe Pick to slow down my skating and essentially to stop. Technically in Werewolf ice skating, you aren’t supposed to use it unless making jumps, but Peter said that it also was to be an emergency brake sort of for beginners. I finally figured it out, but then I got one of my skates caught on my exercise pants and I tripped and fell epically onto my face.”

“Ouch, that had to have hurt.” Scott nodded in sympathy.

“Yea, and that’s not the worst part of it.” Stiles said, putting the fabric of the soft shirt down so he could start kneading it with his fingers. “I managed to pull my pants down enough to show my underwear.”

Scott coughed slightly to hide his mirth, but Stiles saw it anyways. He glowered and bitch slapped his buddy on the shoulder, “Don’t mock me!” Scott held up his hands in surrender, though he was now grinning from ear to ear. “And I had just done laundry, and it was all drying, so I hadn’t been able to get on my normal black briefs for training. So, I had to use a pair of my batman speedo briefs.”

“Seriously?” Scott asked, trying very hard not to start laughing his fucking ass off.

“Yea, and Derek saw everything. At least Peter was _TRYING_ not to laugh, sort of what you are doing now, _prick_.” Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest in annoyance. “But, Derek… that fucking asshole had NO shame. He laughed so freakin’ hard that I thought he was going to _DIE._ I have never seen him laugh so hard. To make matters worse, Laura was visiting – she lives in Vail with her own small pack of ski nuts – and she had been passing by the rink to go running in the Preserve and heard him laugh. She was curious and came to see what the hubbub was about. She said she’d never heard him laugh like that. EVER.”

“Well, at least you were wearing SOMETHING underneath your pants. Chris used to make me go bare so that my pants would fit better. That was kind of hard to do, especially if you get a boner on your girlfriend, which just so happens to be your partner AND your coach’s daughter. It SUCKED.” Scott said, looking traumatized.

Stiles didn’t blame him one bit. He would be too. But, he was still on his soap box about Derek Motherfucking Hale. So, he pouted and looked down at the shirt he’d been kneading. “I wanted him to at least warm up to me. I mean, it’s been like four weeks already, and if anything he’s just gotten worse. It’s like he totally loathes my presence.” He shrugged, “Granted, I can’t seem to stop flapping my jaw whenever he starts picking at me. It’s instinctive for me to defend myself.”

Scott nodded and after a minute, he looked down at the shirt. It was an old, faded, black shirt. One that was way too big for Stiles to wear. He motioned to it, “I am sure he doesn’t hate you, otherwise why would he give you that shirt? Alphas tend to take giving clothing over for scenting purposes pretty seriously. If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t have done it, right?”

Stiles sniffed a bit and started smoothing out the soft shirt. “I dunno about that. He gave it to me at total random a few days ago. He didn’t say anything, just threw it at me and then made this weird constipated bitch face look before stalking up like he had a major problem with something.”

Scott narrowed his eyes and then he said, “Has he tried marking you yet?”

His Omega friend shook his head no. Scott sighed in realization. “Oh, well that’s why then. In precursor ‘marking’ stages, Alphas feel the insane need to scent their intendeds. So, he might have given you the shirt, not really knowing what he was doing, just acting on instinct. That’s the first stage. The second stage is for you to scent it and basically wear it in front of him so he knows his offer hasn’t been rejected. And you also have to give him one of your shirts in response as well.”

“Ugh, why didn’t anyone tell me this?” Stiles whined. “No wonder he’s been more edgy lately. In fact, he’s been more of a dick than usual. Derek must think I am a total _failure_.”

“No, just probably annoying and a total Omega, but not a failure.” Scott consoled, though he did so with a playful smile. “I bet you anything that if you wear his shirt without washing it – you haven’t washed it yet?” At Stiles quiet ‘no’, Scott went on, “Anyways, if you wear his shirt without washing it the next time you practice, and hand him a shirt of your own for him to wear, it’ll shock him stupid. He might have forgotten his Alpha instincts, but his wolf hasn’t I can promise you that much. He’ll be utterly confused, and possibly enough for you to get a practice by with a pretty tolerable Alpha unless he wants to go ahead with the marking. If he does want to mark you pretty quickly after he sees you with the shirt on, then it HAST to mean that he likes you... or at least your scent.”

Stiles slowly smiled and then he hugged his buddy tightly. “There is a total reason why I love you, you know that right?”

Scott snorted, “Yea yea.”

“How do you know so much about Alphas anyways?” Stiles asked, arching his brows and pulling away.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? In pulling the car wreckage out of the way to help Allison, I must have exerted a lot of power, so Deaton looked me over and said that I was a rare True Alpha. So, I am an Alpha now.” Scott said with a giddy awed smile. 

Stiles’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Really? A True Alpha – the type of Alpha that only becomes one by will alone?”

“Really.” 

“DUDE!” Stiles laughed and glomped his friend again. “That is fucking awesome, Scott!”

“I know, right?” Scott smiled really big. “So, Deaton gave me a bunch of books to look through so I wouldn’t have troubles with my wolf during the past few full moons.”

“What’s Allison think?” Stiles asked, sharing his smile.

Scott sobered a bit. “She’s shocked about it, I guess.” He sighed deeply, “I know it’s stupid, but I still feel really guilty about that wreck. It’s a weird feeling. And now Allison can’t even walk and here I am going to meet a new partner and train without her.”

Stiles didn’t comment on that, knowing that nothing helps when it comes to these sorts of things. He still felt guilty about his mother’s death, even though it wasn’t his fault, nor was it his dad’s. Some things you just had to press on through, and sometimes the guilt you have to live with, even if it is misplaced guilt. Stiles asked, “Is she going to be able to watch you skate a few times at least?”

“Oh yes, she totally supports me. She wants to come see me any chance she can get at shows or at practice. It’ll just be weird not skating with her.” Scott shrugged.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek headed to the rink, narrowing his eyes when he scented that Stiles was already there. When had the Omega gotten there? He sniffed the air and noted that it was not even six yet. Arching his brows in interest, the Alpha headed inside, pausing to put on his skates. He heard the sounds of skates on the ice before he even looked over the edge of the rims. After the skates were good and tied, Peter arrived and motioned for him to come see what Stiles was doing. 

Derek huffed moodily, but curiosity got the better of him, so he headed over to where Peter was standing at the edge of the rink.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he spotted Stiles practicing a spin, and fuck, was he doing a good job at it. It was a Camel Spin, which had one leg straight out behind him as he spun in tight, but graceful circles. Derek then noticed the boy was wearing an iPod on his person, and the shirt he was wearing was almost too big, nearly falling off of one shoulder. 

Both Peter and Derek watched silently, though the older of the two would glance over at his nephew from time to time just to gauge his reactions. “Quite the graceful Omega, hmmm?” Peter finally mused as Stiles perfectly got out of the spin and started skating down the opposite line. 

Derek grunted in agreement, though his eyes narrowed. What was so different about today? Just yesterday the boy had fallen on his ass after making a simple stop in the center of the rink. Sniffing the air, he remained puzzled as the boy continued to skate almost perfectly. He then realized what it was, just about the same time as Peter. 

“Music.” Peter breathed. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. He’s a dancer, and when there is music of any kind, he’s going to set the pace.”

“Music calms him down.” Derek mused softly. His eyes then turned annoyed as Stiles nearly tripped over his feet in making a stop. “His stops still _suck._ ”

“Yea, well nobody’s perfect, nephew. Not even _you._ ” Peter rolled his eyes, though his mood wasn’t annoyed, just resigned.

Derek shrugged, “Wasn’t trying to say I was.” He then took to the ice while Stiles was still off in his own little world.

He sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. What else about the scent that was so mouthwatering? He moved into the Omega’s line of sight and stopped a few feet in front of him. Stiles blinked and pulled out an ear bud, his soft brown eyes confused. “What?”

Derek sniffed the air again and finally figured it out. Stiles was wearing HIS shirt. That’s why it was so baggy on him. That’s why it smelled so damned good. His eyes dilated slightly and he huskily said, “You’re doing better.” It almost sounded like he was trying to stop himself from saying it, but when he did say it, Derek gave in to instinct.  
He skated the distance between them and leaned down to scent Stiles’ neck. 

Just last night Peter had suggested he mark Stiles and get it over with. That way both of them could train together in the next week or so. Perhaps it was time to stop stalling the inevitable. And, since Stiles was now wearing his shirt, his wolf was taking it as a sign of acceptance. 

Stiles shivered underneath his breath and Derek couldn’t help but bury his face into the Omega’s almost bare neck and shoulder. Stiles let out a soft whimpering keen and he nuzzled Derek back. “Are you going to mark me now?” Stiles all but squeaked, “Because like, it might be nice not to do it on the ice. Just saying I might fall and do something stupid.”

Derek continued scenting and rubbing his face all over the boy’s skin. God, he smelled so fucking GOOD. He felt his teeth lengthen and was about to tell his inner doubts to go to hell. Before he could much less do anything else, Peter said softly from across the rink, “Careful Stiles. He’s not in any position to hold back. You might have to use him as a support for keeping your footing.” 

Still, Peter’s voice broke through some of the haze in Derek’s mind. He pulled away slightly and growled lowly, “Peter, if you say one more word, I am going to rip your throat out.”

“Didn’t you forget to mention the whole _‘with my teeth’_ that you are oh so fond of saying at the end of that particular threat?” Peter teased.

“ _PETER!_ Get **OUT!** ” Derek turned and roared loudly, his fangs fully out now and scruffy fur started to sprout on his cheeks, eyes flaming red.

Peter held up his hands in peace, though his eyes were vivid blue in response to the Alpha’s ire. He quickly got out of the rink, though he did stay inside the building, just in case something went wrong. Alphas took markings very seriously, especially if anyone else was around, Beta or no. But, since this was Derek’s first marking, then it begged to reason that Peter would be at least nearby should something go awry.


	5. Chapter 5: Marking and WTF?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow this was one hot chap, and I could NOT help the humor in it either, so I hope you all enjoy it. BTW, you get to see a bit of Talia in this chap, though I will not spoil it for you, so you will have to read. Sorry about not being able to post for the past score of days. I had so much stuff going on in Real Life it was NOT funny. But, things hopefully will settle down a bit more.

**Chapter 5: Marking and WTF?**

Stiles tried to steady his footing, though his legs were like jelly now. It seemed totally useless, especially with such a hot, heavy breathing, and aroused Alpha scenting the hell out of his neck. After Peter had wisely backed off and left the room, Derek had visibly relaxed, though his fiery crimson eyes had caught his with predatory intent. 

Stiles had then nuzzled the older wolf’s chest, taking in his amazing scent. God, Stiles just wanted to roll around in _DEREK_. This was totally his wolf-nip, and Stiles couldn’t think much beyond how good it felt when Derek started nuzzling his neck and throat. Soft huffing growl purrs could be heard echoing off of the walls, and dayum, did it turn Stiles on. 

Who knew that marking was such a sexy thing? Granted, Stiles had read up a bit more on the whole marking ritual and it had said that there might be some sexual arousal caused by it. The fiercer the marking, the higher the arousal, especially when an Alpha and an Omega were involved. So, maybe his Omega pheromones and hormones were just reacting to having an Alpha being the one to mark him? Stiles shuddered as Derek nipped and licked at his exposed neck. 

The Omega’s eyes dilated in pleasure and he sagged more into Derek’s embrace. When had Derek wrapped his arms around him? Stiles had no clue, nor did he really care at this point. Derek growled out a sudden, _“Mine.”_

That just upped the heat on Stiles’ arousal meter, for sure. Stiles let out a low keen in response, and his hips bucked up against Derek’s. The Alpha let out a husky purr, “Shift.”  
It took Stiles a minute to understand what Derek was demanding, since he was still high on the Alpha’s incredible scent. When he finally got a firmer nuzzle on the side of his face for not responding quick enough, Stiles mumbled, “Say –what?”

 _“Shift.”_ Derek demanded again, though this time he tugged the Omega as close as their bodies could be.

Stiles shivered at the feel of hot, muscular Alpha practically squished up against him. He seriously had no clue how their clothes were surviving this. He also had no idea how he could still gasp in breaths of air. There was like no room whatsoever between the two of them. The only things that were not pressed up against eachother were their legs and feet.

Stiles let out an eep as his legs finally gave out on him and he went flailing to the hard ice. 

“Ouch. See… this is what I was talking about.” Stiles moaned, reaching over to rub his ass a bit to take the sting of falling out of it. “Ice – bad combination for Stiles’ feet during marking.”

Stiles let out an ‘oof’ as Derek collapsed on top of him, nearly flattening the Omega on the ice. Stiles shivered at the feel of cold, hard ice beneath him and hot Derek pressed on top of him. Total contrasting forces that shouldn’t be so hot but they were. Stiles let out a surprised keen as the Alpha buried his face into his chest, growling.

Derek finally had the strength to pull himself slightly up off of the Omega’s body, though with great difficulty. He instinctively knew that Stiles sort of had to breathe in order to survive the marking. Though, why wasn’t Stiles shifting? He’d requested it twice already. Looking down into Stiles’ soft brown eyes, he suddenly pulled back his head and roared an Alpha roar.

Stiles shivered and let out an accusing, “Ok, I GET it already! _Sheez,_ stop being such an asswolf.” At Derek’s glower, Stiles whimpered and said hastily, “Shifting now, so get off your fucking high horse, you big _brute_.”

Derek growled in warning as Stiles shifted into his Omega form. Unlike Alpha’s or Betas, Omegas were able to shift into almost a full wolf. Some Alphas, if they trained properly and for a flippin epic long time, could shift into a full wolf, but it was very difficult for them to do. Betas didn’t have the ability. They just shifted to where their ears were pointy, their faces were blunt and their fingers were claws. Omegas however, had wolf ears, a wolf tail, paws, and glowing green or violet eyes. Stiles was an oddity, having a deep teal color to his glowing eyes. Apparently he’d gotten it from his mother’s side of the family. 

Stiles reached up and batted half-heartedly at Derek’s face. Derek growled lowly and nipped at the offending appendage. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that stalling this was only going to make Derek angrier and his body a block of ice. So, he relaxed bonelessly and tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to the needy and moody Alpha.  
Derek huffed a pleased sigh and buried his face into Stiles’ offered neck. God, he smelled so good. Taking deep breaths in of Stiles’ scent, Derek felt his fangs lengthen more than usual when he shifted. He felt his body shift into his Alpha form, and without further ado, Derek licked a long strip of skin from Stiles’ shoulder up the right side of his neck to his fluffy ear. He lightly tugged on the soft appendage before he went back to finding the right spot to mark.

He finally decided on a place where Stiles’ scent was incredibly strong. Sinking his fangs into the boy’s skin and tasting his blood was like the sweetest aphrodisiac. He shuddered and dug his fangs in deeper, causing the Omega to moan in pleasure and pain. Absently, Stiles arched his hips up against the Alpha’s and mewled as Derek collapsed again on top of him. This time, though, Stiles couldn’t contain his moan of ecstasy as Derek’s hard, stiffened crotch met with his own.

Oh God, if Derek didn’t stop what he was doing, Stiles was going to mess his pants. Big time. Then again, if the Alpha did stop, then Stiles might go ape-shit on him, because it felt _so_ good right now. Derek lazily rolled his hips against Stiles’, huffing a contented sigh as he withdrew his fangs. 

Stiles let out a whimper as Derek’s sinful tongue started lapping up excess blood from the mark. Why did that feel so fucking awesome? Seriously, the Alpha had literally taken a huge bite to his neck. So, it shouldn’t feel so good, but it did. Maybe it would feel good if the Alpha got a mark too? Stiles curiously nuzzled Derek’s exposed neck, and the older man shuddered up against him in response.

Stiles tentatively licked the man’s skin and moaned at his taste. Damn, no wonder Alphas got off so easily on this sort of thing. It was fucking addictive and erotic. Nibbling the skin on Derek’s neck, he made a split second decision and sank his fangs into the Alpha’s neck. Derek let out a pleasure pain filled roar, jerking his hips hard into Stiles, making the ice beneath him creak warningly.

Peter heard the roar and whispered, “Oh _fucking_ **no.** They did not just do what I think they _did!_ ” He raced into the room and spotted the two making a kinky picture in the middle of the ice. However, what he feared had happened… had actually happened. 

When Derek sensed Peter was near, reality came crashing down on him. He suddenly pulled away from Stiles and looked from Peter to the boy to back to Peter, confusion riddled all over his face. Stiles blinked and sat up, reaching up to rub his bite mark slightly. “What just happened?” He mumbled, worriedly noting that Peter was trying very hard not to laugh.

This did not bode good.

Turns out he was right.

Peter let out a loud cackle and clapped his hands a few times, before saying softly, “Congratulations on your _marriage vows._ ” He then smirked at the boys’ dumbfounded looks. “However, I suggest not _whelping_ any cubs until after you win a gold medal, at least for _my_ sake.”

Oh _shit._

\-----------------------------------

“So, let me get this straight, Stiles. Derek marked you.” John Stilinski narrowed his eyes pointedly at his son, who was sitting on the sofa wrapped in a bunch of blankets, trying to warm his ass up. 

Stiles nodded, gratefully taking a cup of tea from Scott’s hands. His buddy, thankfully was not laughing, nor was he giving into any sort of humor whatsoever. Sometimes he loved that about Scott. When things got rough for Stiles, Scott was the best supporter, and not only that, his buddy knew when to save questions for later.

“Yea.” Stiles said shakily, still not quite sure what the fuck had happened that morning.

“And then you decided it would be awesome to mark him back… without his permission.” John said, making Stiles feel really small at the tone.

Defensively Stiles pointed out, “He seemed pretty willing at the time.”

“Stiles! He was under the influence of the _claiming._ Of _course_ he wouldn’t be opposed to such a thing. He’d probably not care if you stripped him and made him wear **leotards** at that point.” John said, reaching up to face palm.

Scott snorted in shocked laughter at the image of Derek in bright pink leotards. God, he was going to have a bunch of fun teasing the older man whenever he saw him at competitions. Stiles would never be able to live this one down. Especially since Stiles and Derek were now married by Werewolf law.

Stiles glowered at his dad but then huffed a deep sigh. He shrugged, “It’s not that big of a deal. I did some research and found out that it’s not that uncommon to separate bonds like this. We can get the Olympics done and then go on our separate ways if that’s what Derek wants.”

“Um, Stiles, that’s not really accurate.” Scott butted in, admitting, “The Hale family goes back generations and not once was there a divorce or debonding of any sort. The Hales pride themselves in mating for life.”

“Seriously?” Stiles whined, suddenly feeling like sticking his head in the sand like a fucking Ostrich and letting the whole world go by without him.

“Yes, seriously.” Scott said with a sympathetic smile. “So… basically….”

“I’m fucked.” Stiles moaned.

“Pretty much.” John said softly. Then he chuckled, “Only a Stiles would get into jams like this.”

Stiles pouted but then he softly mumbled, “Do you think he’ll hate me for this?”

Scott and John regarded one another before the latter shrugged, “He had to have liked you in order to mark you so soon after the shirt swap. But, for something like this, I am not sure.”

“Best thing is to talk to him about it.” John suggested, though he knew all too well that this was easier said than done.

“I’m _doomed._ ” Stiles pouted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **“What do you mean there is no way to reverse this?!”**_ Derek all but roared at his mom, causing her eyes to flash a warning red.

“ _Sit_ down, Derek before I rip your powers from you and make you a permanent babysitter for cousin Delilah’s _cubs_.” Talia Hale demanded, her threat causing her son to visibly cringe. Those cubs were the worst mannered creatures known to wolf.

Properly chastised, the moody younger Alpha sat down with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. This was all the OMEGA’S fault. This wouldn’t have happened if the Omega had knew what the hell he had been doing during the marking. He so wanted to wring that little _shit’s_ neck.

Talia sighed deeply and sat down in front of Derek. “Divorce and debondings happen from time to time in other packs. However, the Hale pack has one tiny little problem that prevents these options from going through.”

Derek nodded, listening though he was in petulant silence.

“It is in our genetic makeup to never do so. Once a Hale bites an intended, and the intended bites the Hale, there is no going back. Something in our saliva binds both souls together, making it impossible to reverse it. So, if you debonded with Stiles now, you would basically be sending not only yourself to death, but him as well.” Talia explained gently, though her eyes were still flickering red in warning.

She leaned back in her chair and asked softly, “Do you at least like the boy?”

Derek was about to bark out ‘hell no’, but then he truly thought about it. Finally he shrugged and muttered, “I don’t _hate_ him, if that’s what you want to know. My wolf seems to like his company, though he is the most annoying, primadonna Omega I have _ever_ met!”

Talia gave her son a knowing look. 

Derek flushed and added, “He smells really good.”

“That’s a plus.” Talia nodded, steepling her fingers to regard her son carefully.

Derek then admitted, “And sometimes he could make me laugh my ass off just by being himself.”

“All the better.” Talia thought for a moment and offered, “At least your life together won’t be _boring._ ”

Derek let out an uncharacteristic whine at the thought of being shackled with Stiles. However, his mother knew him all too well and she slowly smiled, “How about this. You at least TRY to get along with Stiles for the next few months and see how things go.” She then added, “However, I don’t have to remind you that November is upon us. You only have one month before the Heat Solstice to get to actually know Stiles. The choice to mate during the rut will be up to you both. Since your bond is still growing, you might not be so hard pressed to mate with Stiles this go around. However, each season you skip your matings, the harder it will be to keep your emotions in check. Eventually the bonding will force you two together. It would be best if it was done on both of your terms.”

Derek looked a bit green at what his mom talked to him about, but he knew she was just giving advice. Whenever Talia Hale gave advice, everyone listened, no matter who it was being given to. Talia was a very wise and worldly Alpha Matriarch of her pack, and even wolves from other parts of the country came to listen to her counsel.

Derek huffed a deep sigh and conceded, “I’ll talk to him.”

“Better do it sooner rather than later, Derek.” Talia advised before she slowly smiled, “Stiles is an attractive Omega. You both would make _lovely_ cubs eventually.”

 _ **“MOM!”**_ Derek howled in scandalized fashion.

Talia rolled her eyes at her son’s dramatics and shrugged, “What can I say? I’m a mother and like dreaming of grandcubs. Let me dream ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, what a development! I could NOT help myself, and I love Talia. I totally could see her doing this to her son, embarrassing the heck out of him while also giving him good advice. Poor Stiles, but he will muscle his way through it. It'll be interesting to see how the two boys handle practice now ;) Next chap is going to be up in a few days. Not sure when, but I should have one up by Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation and Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is another chappy for you all. Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments, they inspire me to write more. I hope you enjoy this next one ;)

**Chapter 6: Confrontation and Practice**

 

“Ok, who is ready for an epic training session?” Peter clapped his hands together, though apparently his sarcasm wasn’t appreciated. How _rude_.

Peter looked from Derek to Stiles and back again. Both boys were far apart on the ice rink, and frankly, both were glaring daggers at eachother. Peter sighed deeply, knowing from experience that it was going to be one of _those days_ where he should have just fucking stayed in bed. The older Beta narrowed his eyes at Derek, who huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive matter.

The Alpha totally was permeating white hot fury, and the tension in the room was so thick it would take a fucking chainsaw to cut through it. Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew’s stance and turned to regard Stiles. The boy was furiously jabbing his Toe Pick into the ice, eyes glowering a hole into the opposite wall near the railing rims. 

Peter took in a deep sigh and said with a huff, “Ok, _obviously_ we have a bit of a problem in the communication area. However, this is not _Kindergarten,_ nor is this a pathetic online dating chat room where someone could easily just log off and go somewhere else. This is **OLYMPIC** _figure_ skating. And you both are supposed to be a _PAIR_.”

When Derek looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel in his forehead, his coach snapped, “Do I have to remind you Derek what the stakes are if you decide to continue being this _obtuse_? Stiles is now not only your partner but also your **MATE.** ” He shrugged, “Frankly I really don’t give a damn what you do off the clock, that is your guys’ problem, not mine. However, once you clock in, it becomes a _very_ big problem of mine if you both can’t at least _work_ together.” He snarled at Derek, “ _You_ need to get off your fucking high-horse with Stiles during practice. He is _your_ responsibility, so fucking act like you **deserve it**! Stiles is an _Omega_ and is worthy of your respect if not your happy vibes. So treat him like any Alpha with a brain would treat their Omega. Do I make myself clear?”

Derek growled lowly but then after Peter answered with a growl of his own, he sighed, tension leaving him in a whoosh. “Fine.”

He then leveled Stiles with a narrowed gaze, “And you need to stop being such a know-it-all little _shit_. I am _tired_ of hearing you lash back at Derek no matter what he does. Derek may be thorny, but you need to grow some thicker skin in order for this to fucking work. I am not blaming you for the bonding. Hell, when peeps are high on their pheromones there is nothing much you can do if accidents happen. However, you need to at least _try_ to follow Derek’s lead in this. You are an **OMEGA,** which means you are going to be the _damsel_ skater. I know it sucks but that’s the way it is. Derek has way more experience than you do, and therefore will be the dominant part in the pairing. You HAVE to follow his lead. Do I make myself clear?”

Stiles let out a grumpy sigh but nodded.

“I did not hear you, _Stiles_.” Peter growled, eyes flashing blue, “If I have to treat you both like newbie soldiers in a fucking _bootcamp_ to get the point across, I will.”

Stiles finally bit out, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Peter said softly, his eyes flickering back to normal. He then added with a small smirk, “That is your one and ONLY _free_ marriage counseling session coming from me. Don’t make me do this again, wasting valuable training time just because you two have _issues_.” He then said with pointedness, “Though I did say I don’t care what you do outside of training time, Talia **does.** She has decided to help meddle into your lives. Whether or not it works, I don’t care, what I care about is training. So, if you have a problem with these terms laid down by her and Stiles’ father, then you will have to take it up with them, not me.”

Both Stiles and Derek turned to regard Peter with narrowed eyes. Suddenly Stiles felt a bit sick to his stomach. What had the Alpha Matriarch had decided with his dad’s permission? A cold hard pit formed in his throat and when he chanced a worried glance at Derek, the other man had a look of equal dread plastered on his face.

Oh god… what did they have to do now? Stiles was ok with Peter’s terms. Frankly, the only reason why he’d been pissed at Derek that morning was because when Stiles had tried to talk to him and apologize for yesterday, the moody Alpha had promptly cut him off with a scathing remark of the less he talked the better life would be. And Stiles had lashed back instinctively by calling him a fucking asshole. Stiles’ mood had soured right then and there. And before he knew it, he couldn’t even look at the moody Alpha without wanting to shove a stick right up the guy’s _buttcrack_. But, the fact that Peter had given them both a tongue lashing had made all the bluster from Stiles’ fury sails die down completely.

Derek warily looked at Peter, not sure if he liked the way things were going. What did his mother want them to do? He had to admit he felt that both Stiles and himself deserved the verbal rebuff from his uncle. And in a sense, he now felt a bit stupid at being so moody at Stiles. He knew he’d been a total prick that morning when Stiles had come over to try and apologize. It had irked him for no apparent reason that the Omega wanted to say he was sorry. Derek figured what’s done is done and there was nothing much they could do about it now. 

Peter pulled out a couple of sheets of paper from a satchel he’d been carrying for this precise moment. He handed Derek one and Stiles one. However, he had all the ‘commandments’ memorized. They were pretty easy to remember and Talia had been pretty short and to the point with the rules. Aloud he ticked off each rule, noting that both boys looked pale as they read the list, 

“Number one: Both Alpha and Omega will from this day forth share the same living quarters. Since Derek is an Alpha and part of the Hale pack, which is older and far more powerful than the Stilinski’s, Stiles will move into the same cottage on the Hale property that Derek is currently staying in.

Number two: Stiles father will have the choice to stay at the Hale property whenever he chooses and will have the full right to see his son whenever he wishes.

Number three: Both Alpha and Omega will attend dinner together with the family at the Hale house at least two times a week. And if Stiles’ father does not wish to move onto the Hale property, then two nights a week both Derek and Stiles will attend dinner at his place.

Number four: Both Alpha and Omega will attend the same social functions from here on out. The Hales are a united front, and therefore must show it. This includes social dinners, fundraisers, parties, etc.

And lastly, Number five: Both Alpha and Omega are to be true to one another in all ways. Truth is the key to living peacefully. Treat each other with respect. This means no public embarrassments, no sexual excursions with different people other than themselves, and no betrayals of trust.”

Stiles winced at that last one. “I am going to die as a fucking _virgin_.” He whined softly, and when he noted that he’d actually said that out loud, he flushed and sighed deeply.

Derek rolled his eyes at the Omega’s dramatics, but in truth, he had been expecting rules a whole lot worse than these. These… he could try to make them work. Granted, he still thought that his mother’s meddling was fucked up, but he could see where she was coming from. Talia was one Alpha Matriarch that loved stability. With a deep sigh he shrugged at Stiles, “At least you won’t have to worry about cub whelping if you die a _virgin_.” 

He chuckled, not being able to help it when viewing the affronted look on Stiles’ face. Stiles’ eyes then softened and he sighed deeply, admitting, “My cubs would probably be totally ignorant anyways. With my qwerky ways and your bad humor, our cubs would be dangers to society no doubt.”

Derek reached up and scratched the back of his head and uttered, “Look on the bright side, at least they’d win a fight. Might make my mother wish she’d never wanted grandcubs.”

Stiles snorted, “Serve her right for meddling.”

“Exactly.” Derek laughed, and it felt strange to do so. 

“Oh my god, be _still_ my heart. The boys have _agreed_ on something.” Peter said with amusement in his eyes. “Now that this is over, we need to practice before Stiles goes and picks up his stuff.”

Derek suddenly looked a bit bashful, “Um, how long do you think it’ll take you to pack?” He asked Stiles, skating over to the boy while he was bending to retie his laces.

Stiles straightened and thought quizzically for a moment before shrugging, “About a few hours, why?”

“Nothing. Just wanting to prepare everything for your arrival, is all.” Derek said with a grim snort.

“Are you like a total slob and you have to clean up a bunch before I come over?” Stiles asked, eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “I mean, you just don’t look the type to be one….”

Derek rolled his eyes and grunted unhappily, “I am not a slob, and I do have a bit of a problem being TOO neat, but I still want to make sure the guest room is set up.”

Stiles’ eyes widened suddenly, “You have a guest room in the cottage?”

“Yea, with it’s own bathroom, why?” Derek asked, arching a brow.

“Whew, that’s a relief.” Stiles breathed. Under his breath he muttered, “Better than I _thought._ ”

Derek snorted, “Oh, so you thought it was a one room and we’d have to share?”

“Didn’t really know what to expect. Never seen your place before.” Stiles mumbled, suddenly shy.

Derek was stopped from replying when Peter blew an obscene whistle to start practice. As he skated into the middle of the rink, he turned and regarded Stiles carefully. Stiles came up beside him and actually stopped correctly using his Toe Pick. Hmmm, maybe things were looking up.

Maybe this whole situation wasn’t as bad as it originally seemed.

\--------------------------------------------------

Stiles let out a whine as he tried to get up from a nasty spill. They’d been practicing skating together, and Derek’s powerful strides had been so friggin’ amazing and quick that Stiles hadn’t been able to match them, and thus, this was like the fiftieth time he’d fallen. 

Derek arched a sarcastic brow and said softly, “Toe Pick.” He then went over to the railing to fetch some water, while Stiles epically cursed his existence. 

Derek shared a small smirk with Peter as the Omega tried to get up and failed. Peter sighed softly and pointed out softly, “Not to try and dampen things, but you seem to be in a better mood now.”

The Alpha took a long swig of water and nodded, “I guess I figured a way to get around being annoyed.”

“Mmmm and what’s the secret?” Peter asked, genuinely curious.

Derek watched as Stiles finally got to his feet. “I started finding humor in his mistakes instead of annoyance. He’s still an epic loser, but now I can actually concentrate and have fun while he’s around.”

Peter arched an eyebrow and regarded Derek with a knowing look, before he shrugged. “Not the best way to do things with an Omega, but it’s better than being pissed all the time.”

“Plus, if I find humor in the Omega, it usually pisses him off even more.” Derek thought for a moment and simply smiled, “and you have to admit, Stiles looks pretty adorable pissed.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he started snorting in laughter. Finally he sobered and said to Derek in a murmur, “Makes you wonder what he’d look like _happy_ …. Food for thought.”

Derek regarded his uncle with stunned eyes before he turned to watch as Stiles skated towards them, determination thick on his face. He reached them and stopped easily, though his leg quivered as his Toe Pick caught on the ice a bit.

Derek offered his water bottle to Stiles, who took it after a second’s hesitation. Peter watched the exchange with knowing eyes. Slowly, things were starting to change, perhaps to the better. Derek stretched and went to go back into the rink, looking like a fucking god high on life. Stiles arched a brow and asked Peter, “What’s up with him? He seems… not so bad anymore.”

Peter smiled evilly and leaned in to whisper, “Seems like he found his way around his anger. However, if you really want to make his day, go ahead and give him that shirt you’ve been hiding at the bottom of your duffle.”

Stiles flushed and nearly choked on his water. He coughed a bit and swallowed, turning to look at Peter incredulously, “Really?”

“Yep.” Peter said softly, “It will totally make his day.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Peter. “Why should I make his day? Why don’t he make my day for a change?” At Peter’s small smile, he flushed and pouted, “Ok. I’ll give it to him.”

 _Who knows, it might make your day too._ Peter thought.

\---------------------------------------

Stiles nervously bounced on his tired heels as he waited for Derek to get out of the shower. The training facility on the Hale Property might be close by to the main house, but Derek tended to like washing in the facility after practice. His excuse was he didn’t like smelling like a dead animal after training and liked getting the stench off of him as soon as possible. Plus there was privacy.

Stiles usually waited until he went back home to shower. With a soft sad sigh, he figured that tonight might be the last night to take a shower in his dad’s house. Then again, Derek had said that the guest room in his cottage had its own bathroom, so that was a total plus. There might not be much privacy with all of the rules that Talia had come up with, but it was still nice to have his own shower again. 

His attention drew away from his thoughts when Derek came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair and making it basically look like someone had sexed it up majorly. Stiles felt a funny flip go in his stomach and felt his cock twitch at the sight. Biting his lower lip, Stiles tried to think of anything disgusting in order to keep his arousal from scenting up the whole place.

Derek looked up from drying his hair and arched a brow in question at the Omega, who looked very nervous for some reason.

Finally Stiles said hesitantly, “Um, I know I should have given this to you yesterday, but with the whole marriage thing and everything else afterwards I didn’t really have time. So, you know, here you go.” He pulled out the biggest t-shirt he could find in his wardrobe. It was a black and neon green Jawsome t-shirt and it was his favorite to sleep in. He was going to miss sleeping in it. Oh well, it was precious to him, so he figured Derek wouldn’t mind.

Or at least he shouldn’t.

Derek regarded the offered shirt for a long moment before he took it from Stiles, saying softly, “Thank you.”

“Yea, um, the t-shirt was a gift from someone close to me a long time ago. She thought I’d grow into it, but I never did. But, it’s still special, so I thought you might want to have it. I was going to give it to you anyways, but I know it really doesn’t cover how sorry I am about what happened yesterday.”

Derek felt the familiar annoyance creep up on him, but he let it go, seeing that Stiles really was trying to make it up to him. He sniffed the shirt and noted that it smelled like Stiles, and faintly of one other. Someone who also smelled a bit like Stiles, only with a flowery scent. Perhaps this had been a gift from Stiles’ late mother. Derek had found out by accident that Stiles’ mom had passed away some years ago. But, now he was glad he knew.

The fact that Stiles was giving him something so precious, made something twinge inside of Derek. He huffed a gruff sigh and reached out and tugged the boy to him in a hug. Stiles flailed and let out a small squeak, but almost instantly melted into the Alpha’s embrace. Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck a bit before he finally withdrew and said awkwardly, “Shit happens. It really wasn’t all your fault. Peter was right and I shouldn’t have blamed it all on you. As my mom would say, 'we made our beds and now we have to sleep in them.'”

Stiles smiled in agreement, “My mom would have said the same thing. Either that or she would have said, ‘suck it up and muscle your way through it’.”

Derek offered the boy a small understanding smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww. Total Sterek feels in this chappy, and I loved Peter's sassy quirky attitude ;) Hope to have another chappy up this weekend sometime, possibly Saturday, and if not, then Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7: Packing Up and Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps for not getting on like I wanted to! Anyways, here is a chappy, I hope you like it. Thanks again for your kudos and comments. They inspire me to write more, so please keep them coming. =) The next chap should be up either on Thursday or Friday if Real Life deals me with a nice hand ;)

**Chapter 7: Packing Up and Home Sweet Home**

Derek looked around his cottage and almost had a mini breakdown. After a couple of deep, somewhat calm breaths, the Alpha puffed up his chest and glowered at the _mess_. Granted, he’d been telling the truth to Stiles about being a neat freak, and his place wasn’t really _that_ bad, but he hated, absolutely _hated_ being rushed in cleaning up. 

The so-called mess he was freaking out about was: a clothes hamper that had a few articles of clothing in it, some dirty dishes in the sink from breakfast that morning, and there was a blanket that was randomly thrown half-hazardly on his sofa. At least there weren’t any empty food containers laying around. Or trash. But still! There was a small layer of dust-bunnies collecting on his wooden coffee table _and_ end tables. 

Huffing a loud sigh, Derek was NOT one to back down from a challenge – he was a fucking Alpha for god’s sake – and he started cleaning up, determination in his vivid hazel eyes. First he folded the blanket and put it away. Then he dusted, did the dishes, threw in the laundry to wash, vacuumed, swept and mopped the kitchen and bathroom floors. Looking at his watch he grunted and decided to tidy up the bathrooms a bit. Granted, it had been cleaned not even a week ago, but it still could use some work.

After wiping down the bathroom, he headed into the guestroom and nearly had another meltdown. God, how was he going to get this room fixed for Stiles in a few hours? He only had two hours left, and there were boxes of crap everywhere. They were stacked neatly on top of one another, and they hadn’t been opened due to the memories that the contents would bring – about Kate in general. Still, he narrowed his eyes, put his big boy pants on and _tackled_ the problem. 

Every box was dismantled or stored in a spare closet outside of the guest room. Contents that didn’t have Kate’s scent – some random pictures, awards, videos, and clothes, Derek put away or folded up. He searched the guest room for a bed and nearly shit his pants when he figured out there _WASN’T_ a bed. He nearly made like a Harry Potter house elf and bashed his forehead into a wall at the horrible feeling of stupidity, but refrained (seriously how had he not known that there wasn’t even a place for a guest to _sleep?_ ). Instead he growled and cleaned the now empty room completely. He vacuumed and dusted, noting that even though there wasn’t a bed, the closet did have a random mattress stored in it. After nearly wrestling it out of the closet and breaking the ironing board beside it in the process, Derek plopped it down on the floor and sniffed it. It smelled a bit dusty and unused, but otherwise didn’t really smell bad, per se. He experimented by laying down on it and rolling around a few times to see if it was comfortable enough for his Omega husband. And he totally ignored the fact that he was scenting the hell out of it too in the process. 

Finally deciding that the mattress was soft enough, Derek got up and went into his own room across the hall to find a spare set of sheets. He’d have to buy the box springs and frame crap later. At least there was a sturdy dresser in the guest room too, so Stiles wouldn’t have to put his clean clothes on the carpet. 

After finding a nice set of dark blue sheets – soft enough for an Omega, Derek put them on the mattress and found a few pillows to go with it all. He rooted around in the closet for other things and couldn’t find much besides an old desk lamp and a fan that had definitely seen better days. Leaving the fan where it was for now, Derek pulled out the lamp and set it up on a small end table near a window. That would have to do for now. As for comforters…. _Crap_.

The moody Alpha did _NOT_ flail as he hurried into his own bedroom again and went through his spare stuff. Shit, most of the quilts and comforters were made to last, not necessarily for comfort. From what he’d read on Omegas was that they loved anything soft and fuzzy. And boy did that give his mind a swim in the ever flowing gutter that he’d started calling _‘Thoughts of Stiles’_. He finally found something at the bottom of his closet. It was a soft faux suede grey comforter. It really didn’t go with the spare sheets, but oh well. It would _also_ have to do for now.

He threw it onto the bed and straightened it out pristinely. Moving to stretch his tired muscles, he looked at his watch again. Good, he still had thirty minutes. He scrutinized the guest room woefully and finally sighed. There wasn’t much he could do right now. He didn’t really have time to go on a fucking Omega shopping spree. Still, he pouted a bit as he closed the door to the guestroom, but got over it and went to make a quick dinner. 

The Alpha had remembered that Stiles was going to have his last dinner with his dad at home before packing and coming over at 8:30. He’d also let the Hale household know whether or not his dad had come to a decision on moving in with them as well. However, the Hales knew that this would be a big decision on the former Sheriff’s part, and would probably take time to think through. 

Derek secretly hoped that the Sheriff would move in on the Hale property. It would probably make Stiles feel happier. And though he really didn’t mind the thought of going over to Stiles’ old place for dinner two nights a week – he understood that it was only fair for now, but Derek knew he wasn’t much of a people person. And he kind of didn’t want to offend Stiles’ dad. After he had left the training area, he had gone over to see his mother and ask her specifically how long the rules were in place.

Just to be on the safe side.

Talia had looked at him with a small smirk on her face – one that he _hated_ by the way, and she had said that it was for however long it was _necessary_.

Fuck.

So, Derek HAD to at least _TRY_ and make this work with Stiles. 

Otherwise his life would be a living hell. Oh goodie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles sighed softly as he finished up eating and looked up, finding his dad watching him with a pensive look on his face. Feeling a bit weirded out by that look, Stiles asked petulantly, “What?”

John smiled a bit weakly and honestly said, “Tell the Hales that I am still thinking on their proposal. It doesn’t mean I am rejecting it… just still thinking about it.” He looked around the house and shrugged, “It really shouldn’t be a big deal, leaving the past behind, but….”

“Mom was here.” Stiles finished for him with an understanding nod. 

John huffed a sigh, “Yea. She was.” But then he narrowed his eyes at his son, “But, that doesn’t mean sometimes it’s good to leave the past in the past. Perhaps it’d be good to get out of this place and its depressed memories.”

“There were good memories too.” Stiles reminded his dad as he went to clean up.

“Yep, and you mother probably wouldn’t have wanted me to despair so much. She’d wanted us to move on.” John patted his son on the back comfortingly. Stiles leaned into the touch with a small smile. “Now, enough about me. I’ll be fine.”

Stiles poked at him, “If you decide not to stay with the Hales, then I still get to make sure you at least have TWO meals that aren’t high in fat and cholesterol a week.”

John rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. “I am a strong and healthy Beta. The doctor said so in the last exam.”

His son poked at him again, “ONLY because I’ve been making you eat HEALTHILY.”

John snorted and muttered, “It still tastes like _crap_.” Then he relented and changed the subject. All teasing aside, John said seriously, “You sure you going to be ok?”

“Yea….” Stiles said and for a moment he really didn’t sound that convincing. But then he cracked a smile and said, “Besides, if Derek decides to do a 180 and goes back to being a total asswolf, I am going to beat him to a living pulp. And put lavender in his clothes, since I know he absolutely _hates_ lavender.”

John raised his eyebrows and Stiles flushed a bit before adding, “I’ll be fine, really, dad.”

Stiles’ dad regarded him carefully before finally nodding. “OK, then get out of here. Best not keep your Prince Charming waiting.”

“Love you too dad.” Stiles snorted and gave his old man a hug.

\---------------------------------------------------

Stiles got into his beat up jeep, put on his handy dandy safety-belt and sped out of his dad’s driveway. Though his body was just a friggin’ mass of nerves and anxiety, Stiles played it cool by turning on some dance music. Dance music usually got him in the groove for anything, especially anything exotic. It’s one of the reasons why he signed up for the whole stripper gig. Music in general made him calmer, more alive, but dance music and stripping made his body focus more than any other. And he shined under its heavy trance beat. Even if the lyrics sucked, at least the beat kept him going. 

There was one song that he loved, though it was probably bloody ironic now, and he played it on repeat all the way to the Hale Property, his fingers tapping the steering wheel.   
Stiles sang softly along with the beautiful sexy lyrics of Aesthetic Perfection, _“Because my dear you look so good, yea yea, good enough to eat, oooo, I’ll never let you go, yea yea, once I have sunk my teeth into you.”_ (Song - Big Bad Wolf)

As he pulled up to the Hale Property, he tried to remember where Derek’s cottage was located. Suddenly seeing a familiar sexy black Camaro, Stiles huffed an amused sigh. Guess this was the cottage. He pulled into the allotted driveway and parked alongside the black beast. He turned off the ignition and opened his door. He nearly squeaked, heart jumping into his throat, when Derek appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the jeep.

“Holy sweet Jesus, don’t do that to me!” Stiles flailed slightly and closed his driver-side door.

Derek snorted, but to his credit didn’t rub it in. Instead, he reached into the open window of the passenger door and grabbed Stiles’ duffel. Stiles stared for a long moment as the Alpha basically made it look like child’s play lifting the duffel out of the jeep. Derek caught him staring and slowly smiled. It wasn’t a mocking smile. No, this smile screamed _‘I am a big bad wolf and I am going to eat you all up’_ , and Stiles felt his cock twitch bad enough to almost hurt.

Stiles flushed and disguised his rising attraction by getting out his second duffel from the backseat area of the jeep. Derek huffed an amused grunt and took the duffel inside, making sure that Stiles followed. He caught Stiles’ mouthwatering scent of arousal and nearly dropped the duffel too hard on the ground near the door. He managed to recover, but only just, and awkwardly motioned to Stiles to follow him.

Stiles regarded him with arched eyebrows, but followed dutifully, taking a few seconds to look around. It was a nice cottage, and damn, was it spotless. He was sooooo going to make Derek hate him! Stiles was known by everyone as a clean freak too, but not when it came to his own space. His room at his dad’s was like his own personal den, where he massed several different piles of clothes everywhere, same with blankets, cushions, and yep, you guessed it… stuffed animals.

Stiles couldn’t help it! Even though he knew it was childish to keep such stuffies, he still LOVED them. And though he always told his buddies to get him games or makeup for his birthday or Christmas, Scott always managed to understand what he was really saying and always got him a small stuffie.

He hadn’t brought many stuffies with him, just a few that he’d had since he was a baby and a few newer ones that meant something to him. So yea, hopefully Derek had some boundaries set up for bedrooms at least. Stiles would be mortified if Derek caught him sleeping with his soft black wolf stuffie. But, Stiles figured there could always be worse things. Like, how was the Omega going to be able to have Stiles time now? Somehow jerking off in the shower didn’t seem too bad of an idea. At least it would MUFFLE the noise.  
Though Derek could probably smell him when he DID come. Oh god, that gave Stiles way more gutter things to think about. He totally needed to think of OTHER things. Like where the _fuck_ he was going. 

Derek stopped to open the door of the guestroom and was practically glomped from behind by the Omega. He arched a brow and turned to look at Stiles, who was looking a mix of gobsmacked and horrified. Derek rolled his eyes and said softly, “Do you mind?”

Stiles blinked up at him dazedly and mumbled, “Nope. Not one bit.”

And Stiles’ brain to mouth filter was gone again. It must have run screaming in the opposite direction, never to be seen or heard from again, from the feel of it. Stiles took in a deep breath of ‘Alpha’ and ‘Derek’ and ‘Shirt’ and finally noticed that Derek was wearing the Jawsome t-shirt that he’d given the moody Alpha earlier. No WONDER Stiles was having a hard time thinking. 

Derek leaned in and sniffed at Stiles worriedly, wondering what was going on. That little mumble had been totally uncharacteristic of Stiles, but at the same time, the boy hadn’t lied. Catching Stiles’ scent, Derek huffed a hum of understanding. Stiles was wearing another shirt that smelled like him. How had he managed that? The shirt itself wasn’t Derek’s, so what…? _Oh…._ Stiles must have done an Omega thing by throwing in all of his clean clothes with Derek’s shirt and kept it that way to scent all of his stuff up.

How thoughtful.

After a few minutes of curious sniffing and scenting, Stiles finally got his ‘Derek/Stiles scent fix’ and pulled away. Derek bit back a whine at the loss, but covered it by saying huskily, “You want to see your room now?”

Stiles blinked up at him and nodded, saying way too happily, “Yep. Lead the way, my man.”

Derek nodded and for a long moment they didn’t move until the Alpha realized it. He shook his head to clear it, though it didn’t do much good. Letting out a frustrated soft growl, he turned and stalked into Stiles’ room. Stiles followed him and sat down his duffel next to where Derek sat the other one down. Derek turned and looked a bit awkward, “Um, so yea, this is the guest room. It’s not much, so sorry about that. Maybe in a couple of days we can accessorize or whatever, but at least you have somewhere to sleep, right?”

Stiles looked Derek over and felt his heartstrings squeeze. _Aww._ Derek was so cute when he was flustered. Good to know. Stiles looked around the room and shrugged, “Minimalist approach is ok. I’ll be fine here, thanks.”

Derek grunted as a reply and feeling way more awkward now, the Alpha said, “Right.” He turned to escape the total weirdness, when Stiles stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

He looked down at the hand and up to Stiles’ eyes. The boy blinked and snatched back his hand saying, “I’m taking my hand off!”

Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles seemed to remember what he was stopping the Alpha for. “Um, so ground rules? Anything I should know before assuming the un-assumable?”

Derek thought for a moment and shrugged, “No entering eachother’s rooms unless asked or in an emergency.” 

“I can do that.” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You want any rules?” Derek asked.

When Stiles looked flummoxed , Derek sighed in exasperation. He narrowed his eyes and pointed out moodily, “Mom says I should try to compromise. So, I make a rule, you make one, etc.”

“Oh, ok, that makes sense, I guess.” Stiles said. He thought for a moment and then shrugged, “Since we already have the respect rule thanks to your mom… um maybe whoever cooks doesn’t have to do the dishes?”

Derek nodded, “Good enough for now. We can hash out the details later. You hungry?”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Oh my god, I am in love with you already.”

Derek rolled his eyes and headed out of the room to go to the kitchen. He gave Stiles a mini tour on the way, not saying much besides one word explanations like ‘bathroom, kitchen, living, _mine_ (which was deciphered by Stiles as ‘Derek’s room’), laundry, and attic’. There was a nifty downstairs basement area that was designed for full moon issues or heats. Stiles flushed thinking about his upcoming heat. Still, it made him feel better that at least there was an OPTION. Granted, he’d love to have Derek dom his ass during his heats, but at the same time he didn’t want the Alpha to feel obligated. It also didn’t feel right having sex with someone who might still regress into a total unmanageable prick status.

Stiles’ eyes widened epically when he spotted the custom made kitchen. He hugged the spacious counters and moaned softly, “Oh my _darling,_ we will get along so well.” Sometimes having a rich husband had its perks.

Derek snorted and rooted around in the fridge for some water and leftover pasta. He handed a water bottle to Stiles along with the leftovers. “I didn’t know if you were going to be hungry after your meal with your dad, but I fixed extra just in case.”

“And I will gladly eat the extra. So, thank you.” Stiles smiled and put the noodles in the microwave to warm up. “Oh my god, you have like two ovens. How does that even work?”

“You turn one on, and oh yea, you turn another one on.” Derek said with a straight face, though his lips twitched in laughter. 

Stiles reached over and smacked him on the shoulder, “Very funny, dude.”

“Don’t call me DUDE. It’s annoying.” Derek grumbled, but half-heartedly.

Stiles arched a brow and pointed out, “Number one thing I found in my stripping career is not to give anyone ammo you can’t dish back. You know you shouldn’t have given me more ammo to use. If anything annoys you, then I might exploit it.”

Derek grumpily looked at Stiles and then let it go.

It felt kind of nice having Stiles around. Granted, it was still going to be murder in the ice rink, but at least they had found some sort of common ground, right? That was the main thing. 

And perhaps both could live without killing one another.


	8. Chapter 8: Learning a Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, I managed to squeeze in this chappy before the madness of the Superbowl. *flails* I hope you guys like this chappy. It made me smile and feel all soft and fluffy inside. Anyways, thank you so much for your continuing kudos and comments. They keep me on the hardball with writing, so please keep them coming. Next chap should be up in the next few days, hopefully by Wednesday. =)

**Chapter 8: Learning a Routine**

After Stiles had munched down the leftovers and washed up his few dishes, he noted that Derek was sitting in the sofa in the living room reading. Arching a brow in interest, Stiles decided to go for an ‘inconspicuous’ approach. So, he headed into his room, picked out a book from one of his duffels and headed back into the living room.

After a moment’s hesitation about wondering where he was allowed to sit, Stiles mentally muttered _‘fuck it’_ and plonked down on the other side of the couch. The Omega let out a pleased sigh as he practically sank into the soft cushions of the dark suede looking couch. This, he so could get used to. Stiles opened up his book and started reading, though once in a while he would covertly look up at Derek to watch him read.

Stiles nearly had a heart attack when he noticed that Derek was reading his book upside down. As in, Derek probably wasn’t reading at all. He was just staring at a random page while trying very hard not to watch STILES at the same time. Stiles calmed down and let out a snort.

“Must be nice to be able to read upside down.” Stiles mentioned with a cheeky smile, momentarily putting his bookmark in place in his book.

Derek grunted, but after a moment of awkward silence, he finally sighed and closed his book with a snap. “With this particular book, if you turn it upside down, all sorts of things come into perspective. It’s meant to be read in different directions.”

Stiles arched a brow in interest, “How in the world would you be able to finish it then if you kept on going different directions?” Derek wasn’t lying either, from what Stiles could tell. Still, Derek hadn’t been reading, Stiles knew that for a fact. But, maybe the book _was_ meant to be read in different angles. 

The Alpha regarded Stiles warily before he finally sighed, explaining, “Sometimes a different way of looking at things gives you a better path to reach the end.”

“Interesting.” Stiles said softly. And Stiles _did_ find it interesting.

Derek nodded to the book Stiles held in his hands. “How is _The Maze Runner_?”

Stiles looked down at the book in his lap and smiled, “Really strange, but a good read, actually. It deals with humans being used as experiments, though you aren’t sure about that at first.”

“You like human stories?” Humans were a type of mythological beings that were said to be pretty much like Werewolves except for the fact they couldn’t change into a wolf form. Derek really didn’t know what he felt about those types of creatures, but he sure as hell thought they were better than vampires. Vampires _sucked_ in Derek’s book, pun intended.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, “I find them _fascinating._ To have such a fragile life, but yet living it to the fullest – they are definitely peeps to aspire to… even admire.”

Derek snorted, but didn’t comment. Instead, the two fell into an easy silence, and Stiles eventually went back to reading. At first it was a bit strange having Stiles there, sitting in the same room and space with him. But, after about half an hour, Derek found himself enjoying it. He relaxed and even didn’t stiffen at all when Stiles stretched out on the sofa, putting his socked feet in the other wolf’s lap. 

After another hour or so of congenial quiet, Stiles stretched and yawned, mumbling about heading to bed. Derek nodded, but before the boy could get off of the sofa, he stopped him with a hand on the Omega’s ankle. Stiles blinked and looked at the Alpha in question and Derek offered awkwardly, “If you need anything, just… just let me know, ok?”

Stiles smiled and nodded before he turned and managed to glomp the Alpha, startling him so badly that he almost fell off of the sofa. Derek instantly relaxed however, and nuzzled the Omega gently before Stiles figured he’d done his part giving a goodnight hug and left the room. He left a stunned and slightly bemused Alpha in his wake.

Derek didn’t sleep much that night. At _all_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles brushed his teeth and put his pj bottoms on, before launching himself onto the mattress Derek had set up for him. God, it smelled so much like Derek. What the hell did the Alpha do? Bathe in the sheets? Still, the scent seemed to calm his Omega senses down, and he found himself borrowing into the sheets and wrapping the comforter around him like a cocoon. He cuddled his stuffed black wolf close to his chest and took comfort in the scent of Alpha, home, and safety. After a few minutes he blinked and whined, noting that he’d forgotten to turn the lamp off. 

Fuck his _life_.

With an exaggerated huff, Stiles managed to get himself out of his neat little nest and turned off the lamp. He could hear one heartbeat on the other side of the wall and listened for a few minutes. After listening and learning the Alpha’s heartbeat over the past month or so, Stiles had come to find the sound calming. So, he waited for a few minutes, just listening to Derek’s heartbeat, until finally he went back to his makeshift bed. He burrowed around again and snuggled, eyes falling nearly shut at the feel and smell of home.

Despite being so tired his whole fucking body felt like someone had run over it with a semi and then backed up to ensure that they finished the job, it took Stiles a bit longer to fall asleep. Every once and a while his ears would home in on small sounds from the cottage, or from outside. It was windy tonight, and it rustled through the trees, making the leaves sound like something out of a horror story. All he needed was a creepy owl hooting to put the icing on the spooky cake. 

Before Stiles finally faded into the clutches of sleep, he faintly heard a soft distant howl coming from the northern part of the Preserve. He took comfort in the thought that the area was being patrolled by an Alpha or two. Sleep took Stiles and he dreamed of forests thick with birch and pine, and the feel of wind against his face as he chased squirrels through the underbrush. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when his alarm clock blared Pit Bull. Cursing softly, Stiles rolled over and groped around for his phone. Finally snatching it up from the ground near his bed, the Omega managed to turn the thing off without throwing it through a window. He _hated_ mornings.

Well it wasn’t really that. Stiles just couldn’t stand waking up to loud blaring music, even if he understood that there’d be no way to wake himself up otherwise. Stiles rubbed the crud out of his eyes and wrestled out of his bedding before heading to the bathroom. After doing his morning habitual, Stiles noted that there was a heartbeat missing from the cottage. Arching a brow in confusion, Stiles changed into his training clothes and headed out of his room and into the kitchen. 

Scratching his head a bit, he sniffed around, noting that there was a faint smell of coffee, cereal, and milk, but nothing else. It was like Derek had left hours ago. Weird. It was only like five in the friggin’ _morning_. Where was the dude if he wasn’t in the cottage? Stiles sighed and shrugged it off, figuring that the moody Alpha would meet up with him later for training. 

He rooted around in the fridge, and poured himself a glass of orange juice and threw together some fruit for breakfast. By the time he got over to sit down on one of the bar stools near the kitchen table, Derek had returned, sweaty and mouth-wateringly sexy in his sweats and sleep shirt.

He’d been out running in the Preserve… _barefoot_.

That shouldn’t be so friggin’ sexy, but it was. Stiles waved a hand at the Alpha, and Derek nodded to him in turn, heading into the kitchen to fix a glass of water. Stiles almost forgot that he still had a mouthful of kiwi, half chewed. After he finished swallowing and washing the remains of his food down with the orange juice, he said conversationally, “So, how’s the weather out there?”

Derek nearly spat out his water all over the place. Coughing a bit, the Alpha gave the Omega a look of incredulousness. Stiles shrugged, “Just figured it’d be nice to know if I need a jacket.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Derek asked with a sardonic eyebrow arched.

Stiles rolled his eyes and said petulantly, “I just assumed since you just came in from being out there, that you’d know so I wouldn’t have to go see for myself.”

Derek snorted and shrugged, “It’s nice.”

“That’s it, _nice_? Like is it sunny or wintry or what?” Stiles prodded the Alpha with a small adorable scowl.

Derek sat down his glass carefully, stalked over to the living room window and opened the shutters. He gestured to the scenery outside and said, “See? _Nice_.” He then sauntered off to the bathroom, slamming the door moodily.

Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock and then let out a deep sigh. Looks like Derek wasn’t one for words this early in the morning. Either that or the guy woke up on the other side of the wolfy pillow.

Beautiful.

He could _so_ tell that this would be a **stellar** day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

A little later, Stiles opted to put on a heavier coat by force of habit if not for practicality. Stiles was always one to get chilled easily, especially when it came to being outdoors during mid-fall. Of course the irony of the whole ice-skating career situation wasn’t lost on the Omega. But, now that Stiles was somewhat not that bad skating, he had become to enjoy the challenge and the feel of freedom that being on the ice brought. Granted, Stiles knew he still _sucked_ , like in epic proportions, compared to Derek and Peter, but hey, for only a month’s worth of training, he was learning pretty quickly.

He just hoped that his muscles would start to firm up soon. He still felt like a pile of hurting pulsing raw meat after every practice. Perhaps Stiles needed to watch Derek’s routine a bit more. Maybe then he could find out what worked and what didn’t. Yea, Stiles knew that the Alpha had to have a workout schedule routine in order to look as fit as he did.   
Rubbing his nose, Stiles headed into the training facility, noting that it wasn’t quite six yet. That meant he had some time to do a few warm up spins before the others came. 

Putting down his training duffel, Stiles got out his skates and laced them up. By the time he got onto the ice, Derek had arrived, though the moody Alpha didn’t look in the mood to talk. Hell, the guy still looked like he’d hadn’t slept a wink and Stiles felt guilty about that, even though he knew it wasn’t totally all of his fault.

Stiles shook his head to clear his mess of thoughts and concentrated on skating. His focus was a bit off, but as soon as he turned on his iPod, he got himself into a groove. Derek got onto the ice and watched for a moment, feeling some of his mood lighten, noting that in all reality, Stiles was trying very hard. And he felt slightly angry with himself for being so pissy that morning.

It wasn’t really Stiles’ fault that Derek kept on thinking about him, his scent, his heartbeat, hell even the way he _twitched_ in his sleep. Stiles didn’t snore, thank god, but even if he had, Derek didn’t think it would have mattered much. Even though it was nice to have someone there in his cottage, Derek didn’t know how in the hell he was going to keep his hands to himself until the Heat Solstice. Derek didn’t know what was worse – having the knowledge that Stiles groped himself in his sleep, or the fact that the Alpha couldn’t be in the same room with him to help alleviate that little problem.

Yea, Derek didn’t sleep a _wink_ the night before. 

Still, Derek rubbed his eyes a bit and decided to deal with his raging emotions later. Right now, they needed to get down to business and actually start skating together. So, he started following Stiles, matching his turns, and even let the other boy lead for a bit. Stiles seemed off in his own little world and didn’t really take notice of what Derek was doing until the Alpha caught up to him and took his hand. Stiles nearly tripped, but Derek just smirked and patiently started tugging the boy along, careful to make his feet work slow and practiced, making the concept easier for the boy to catch on to.

For a few minutes, all Derek did was instruct without words, just showing Stiles what he was doing and gesturing lightly for the Omega to follow. Stiles was smart, so it didn’t take him long to figure out what was going on. He glanced down at Derek’s feet and posture a few times before he started modeling the action. Derek then turned enough that he could tug the boy closer to him, putting one hand on the Omega’s waist and guiding him around the rink. They did lazy figure eights, every once in a while Stiles would try something different by putting up a leg higher, but he didn’t do so much that he lost balance.

Peter found the two like that, actually working together. The dominant Alpha was taking care to lead the submissive Omega, both gliding beautifully on the ice. Granted, there were a few tweaks that needed to be perfected, but overall, both skater’s lines were balanced and matched. He smiled slowly and sighed comfortably, figuring he could watch for a little longer before he had to call them to stop. He didn’t want to stop this sort of thing too soon, because it was stupid to screw up a good bonding moment between the boys.

And then Derek looped Stiles and himself into a spin, careful to keep it slow and calculated, though Stiles seemed to look a bit panicked at first. Once the spin was done, Derek tugged Stiles into his side and lightly slowed them both down to a stop in the middle of the ice rink. Stiles let out a breathless, “Wow… that was fucking _awesome!_ Let’s do that again!”

Derek snorted and playfully snuffled the Omega’s neck before he said, “Maybe in a bit.” 

They were broken apart by Peter clapping. “Good show. See, Stiles, this is why I _love_ my job. It’s not just because of making wolves on the ice look _flawless_ , but it’s also the vibes that come out of my charges. The fierce competitiveness is just the **start**. The practice is the will to push yourself further. But the best part about it is the _payoff_ , when both wolves combine one epic package, not just physically, but emotionally. The joy of the crowd. And above _all_ \- seeing two people who normally shouldn’t work together, but coming out against all odds and by doing so create one epic _charismatic_ pair. That’s my thrill. That’s my _drive_.”

“And here I thought you were just about winning.” Stiles snorted, and followed Derek over to the coach.

Peter shrugged and threw up his hands. “No one is perfect.” Then his eyes narrowed, “Winning’s awesome, and a gold would look nice on anyone’s wall. But, the struggle to get to the top isn’t just about winning. It’s about _LIVING_ your life to the fullest - becoming who you were _meant_ to be. Screwing all consequences in the process.” He then patted both boys on the back. “Today… we are going to learn something different. Today, we are going to practice _lifts._ ”


	9. chapter 9: Lifts Fail and Spins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps about not posting until now. Been very busy this past week, and now I got some sort of bug. Nice timing for it to happen, seriously. *rolls eyes* Anyways, here is a chap for ya. Hope you guys enjoy it ;) Thanks again for your kudos and comments. Please keep them coming. I hope to work on another chap this week and have it posted by Valentines.

**Chapter 9: Lifts _Fail_ and Spins**

“Ok, so how is this actually going to work, again?” Stiles asked, a bit alarmed, but not because he was skeptical about Derek’s strength in holding him up. Besides, the dude had epic muscles and probably would be able to move a mountain with his little pinky toe if he’d felt like it.

No, what Stiles was worried about was his overall balance and oh yea… being off of the ground that high. Derek might not be the tallest Alpha around, but he was still like 6’3, and though Stiles might not be afraid of heights, he was a bit nervous about being dangerously up that high - especially with the whole fact of there being nothing but hard ice around them. If he fell, that was going to either crack the ice or crack his brain… or ass… or arm. 

Derek looked a bit annoyed, but otherwise patiently waited for Peter to explain again to Stiles what they were going to be doing. It was a simple lift to Derek, and he never seemed to have any problems balancing his partners above his head. He wasn’t sure he understood why Stiles was so nervous. Maybe it was due to the fact that since Stiles was a male, they’d have to adjust their balancing hands a bit so Derek didn’t bruise him for life in certain areas. Either that or Stiles just wasn’t so sure about heights, but that didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Stiles seemed like the type of Omega that would jump off a mountain just to prove that he’d survive the fall.

Then again, Derek sniffed in the Omega’s direction, noting how tense Stiles was acting. He didn’t catch any fear scent, which was a good thing, but he did catch that Stiles was freaking out a bit. Before Peter did anything, Derek reached over and pushed Stiles from the back, causing him to flail and fall over like a bad version of a sick duck with clipped wings. Stiles landed on the ice with a thud in an ungainly heap, and muttered a few choice curses at Derek, but the Alpha didn’t pay much attention to that.

Instead, he pressed a firm palm onto the Omega’s lower back and murmured a soft, “Calm down.”

Stiles instantly went boneless, despite his wish NOT to. How in the hell had Derek done _that_ to him? Must be some Alpha mojo. Still, it was pretty cold on the ice, and he was afraid that he didn’t obey the Alpha like a good little Omega, then he’d soon be a big block of ice. So, Stiles just grumbled a bit, but stayed relaxed, wondering what the Alpha was going to do.

Peter watched Derek and Stiles for a moment, an amused smirk gracing his face a bit when the Alpha started straightening out the Omega’s long legs and arms, making him almost in spread-eagle formation. “I think that technique would work better if you had him on his back so he could actually _see_ where your hands are going. Or am I being totally off base, here?”

Derek grunted, but didn’t let Stiles up, just started running his hands all over the Omega’s back, legs, and arms. Soon, Stiles let out a whine, “Um, if you are going to dom my ass, please do it while my goods are actually not frozen so much that they won’t ever be able to warm up!”

Peter snorted, even as Derek growled softly. Peter skated around and bent to look at Stiles from a different angle. Finally he took pity on the Omega and offered, “Derek is getting used to feeling you up basically. So, in turn, you will get used to having his hands on you. Not necessarily everywhere, for this really isn’t figure skating _porn_ , but you get the drift.”

Stiles arched a brow and then he muttered, “Could have done this off the ice, or while I am still standing.”

“You were tense, so I alleviated the situation.” Derek answered a bit moodily, but then he randomly poked at the Omega’s side, to which made Stiles growl half-heartedly. He gently swatted the boy’s ass and said, “Turn over so I can do the other side.”

“Oh god, not with my balls this cold. Blue balls has nothing on this.” Stiles protested, but then was manhandled again by Derek to turn over.

Stiles felt his eyes flash teal and his fangs itch to come out. “Will you just _stop_ it?!” He smacked one of Derek’s hands away from his stomach, and the Alpha growled deeply.

Stiles felt his hackles rise at the challenge and he blurted out, “I said _no!_ Didn’t your mama ever tell you that when an Omega or girl says no they _mean_ it?!”

Derek huffed an irritated sigh and sat down on his ass in the middle of the rink right next to Stiles. He put his face in his hand and after a minute, Stiles thought he’d broken the Alpha. Then the Alpha’s shoulders started shaking and Stiles figured out that Derek was fucking LAUGHING. Stiles sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a soft ‘how rude!’

“Of all the things that I keep forgetting about Omegas… it’d have to be how sensitive their bodies are.” Peter mused softly with a small smile. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, arching a brow at the older man.

“You’re ticklish, Stiles.” Derek said, retracting his hands from his face so he could stare at the boy with laughter and amusement in his hazel eyes.

“Duh. Always have been.” Stiles said moodily, though he finally shrugged, “It’s not like I can help it.”

Peter rolled his eyes and rubbed his face as he tried to think of a way around this. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, “Ok, so we have a bit of a hurdle, but nothing too bad. There is always a very good remedy for this though.”

Both Derek and Stiles looked at their coach in question.

Peter bit back a laugh as he said, “You will just have to get used to Derek touching you.” He snapped his fingers at Derek, who just looked like he’d swallowed a squirrel, furry bits and all. “Within reason, of course. But, from now on, you two get to have physical _‘cuddle’_ moments. I said I don’t care what you do outside of the arena, but when it comes to this, this is actually training and imperative. Granted, you both are mated to one another, so it’d only be a matter of time that you’d have to learn each other’s bodies.” When Stiles looked like he was about to crawl into a hole of embarrassment and die, Peter added, “Call it a homework assignment if you want to, I don’t care. All I suggest is one hour per evening for cuddle time. It will get you both used to touching one another, and will satisfy my sister’s wish to have you strengthening your bonds willingly.”

Stiles huffed a deep sigh but let it go. There wasn’t much else they could do, and Peter was a pretty smart coach. Best to trust him… within reason. 

Derek finally came out of his shock, and he tried very hard to keep his body from betraying his intimate thoughts of ‘cuddling’ with Stiles. Hell, now how was he supposed to get _any_ sleep?

Stiles suddenly snorted in mirth.

Peter arched a brow at the Omega’s actions and the boy finally said, “Dude, I can’t believe you call it ‘cuddle’ time. You and the word ‘cuddle’ shouldn’t be real.”

“Well what would you call it, then? Mmm? Alpha/Omega one on one time? Hands on skin party time? Wolf scenting aerobics?” Peter quested sarcastically before he finally threw up his hands, “Kids these days….”

“So what are we going to do now if I can’t be lifted yet?” Stiles asked curiously.

Peter slowly smiled a very _very_ evil smile.

Stiles and Derek both didn’t like that smile.

One bit.

\-------------------------------------------------

Turns out, Peter basically skated them into the ground. Stiles seemed to be ok with Derek having a hand on his hip, just not anywhere near his stomach. For some odd reason, his hips weren’t as sensitive, but maybe that was an Omega thing. Either way it went, all three in the ice arena were gladdened by the fact that Derek could at least touch Stiles somewhere without the Omega getting all defensive.

So, Peter had them practice skating together, practicing the same moves, and even going far enough to push them into doing spins together. Stiles seemed to be pretty good at spins, which was not really a surprise, considering how much of a dancer the boy was. Peter scrunched up his nose and figured he’d have to eventually bring in a sound system for the boys to practice with. Stiles seemed to do a whole lot better when there was music involved, but Peter had been hoping to start out with moves not based on any one beat.

Music was well and good, but the two would eventually have to make a choice on what to skate to in competitions. It wouldn’t do for the boys to get religiously set on one or two pieces of music just yet. Maybe in a year or so, when the time would come to start competing came about, Derek and Stiles could make selections. But, not before then. 

Peter figured he’d just have to change up the beat more often than not. One piece of music to work with a week. Perhaps that would shuffle things around a bit so the boys wouldn’t get used to just one piece of music. Peter sighed softly as he watched the boys practice a couple of sit spins side by side. The timing was horribly off between the two, but at least no one was falling on their ass or face planting into the ice. That was a step up from previous practices, especially before the bonding fiasco. Only time and practice would home in on unison. 

Peter clapped his hands and nodded, “Good, keep it up.” 

Stiles and Derek straightened, opting to practice another set of sit spins, this time in the opposite direction. Stiles had a bit of a more difficult time adjusting to going counter-clockwise and almost tripped himself in the process. Derek, for the most part was being congenial and even patient, despite his normal moody inclinations to harass the Omega whenever Stiles did something terrible. This change of heart seemed to give Stiles more of a confidence in his abilities.

Peter also noticed that Derek wasn’t the only one who was giving their partner some give on the emotional battlefield. Whenever Derek would get a bit flustered or frustrated, Stiles would just skate closer to him and let the Alpha breathe in his scent, causing instant relaxation. Granted, the two still butted heads like no other, but it was refreshing and pleasing to see that they were taking baby steps in the right direction.

“Ok, now let’s try something a bit different.” Peter instructed as the pair got out of their spins. Stiles stopped skating and bent to rub his ankles. Derek stretched and yawned tiredly, but despite his laid-back actions, Peter knew all too well that the Alpha was paying close attention to his coach’s words. 

Peter skated over to Stiles after the Omega had straightened and asked him if he knew what a layback spin was. Stiles scrunched up his nose and finally nodded, “Yea, it’s where the damsel stretches out one leg in back and arches their body so that it looks like they are trying to reach for that leg. All the while the other leg is either bent to give balance and speed, or straight. Depending on the difficulty.”

“Good.” Peter nodded. “Now, I know you seem to have a problem with Derek touching your stomach or thighs, but this doesn’t necessarily deal with any of those touches. Derek will only be touching your hands, and your waist, and possibly under your arms for balance. He will do a sit spin while you do the layback. Derek, if you please?”

Derek grunted sourly at the thought of showing an Omega how to do a damsel layback spin, but dutifully got to work as an example without much fuss. He figured to best deal with it and get it over with. The sooner that Stiles learned how to go through the motions of all legal skating techniques and styles, the better. 

Stiles watched as both Peter and Derek formed a pair and skated around the rink. Both men were very well practiced in these types of situations and Stiles had only been witness to a few demonstrations, but all of them had been worth every second of it. Peter tugged Derek into the spin, moving easily down to do a sit spin while the Alpha arched his back and kicked a leg up in the air. The spin was amazing and beautiful to watch, and Stiles almost forgot that HE would be doing what Derek was currently doing now. Derek and Peter spun with ease, and the pair soon straightened out of the spin and came over to collect Stiles. Peter withdrew and commented once in a while as the pair started skating around the rink.

Stiles tried to remember where certain legs went and where his arms should go. Finally Derek huffed gently at his side and murmured, “Relax into it. Just let your body do the move. Don’t think. Just do.”

Stiles nervously nodded and once they got into the spin, Stiles had a bit of a hard time trying to let go of Derek’s hand. But then he closed his eyes and did, arching his back and craning his neck like an inverted swan. His leg came up and smiled when Derek let out a soft, “Perfect.”

Stiles opened his eyes and almost got dizzy with watching everything upside down. But then the spin was over and both were skating over to a smiling Peter. “That went way better than expected. However, there are a few things that need to be tweaked.”

Stiles nodded as Peter pointed out to him, “Don’t close your eyes next time. It doesn’t help with the dizzy factor. We don’t want you to get sick and barf all over the rink. Keep your eyes open so that your mind can process where it’s going. You don’t have to focus much on any one object as you spin, but make sure your attention is dead center on what your next move is. That will help.”

Peter then turned to Derek, who was yawning again. Huffing a deep sigh, Peter looked at his watch and nodded. “Ok, go ahead and wash up for dinner. Tonight will be your first evening with the rest of the pack as a couple. Do not embarrass me. Because if you do, then that will give Talia more ammo to annoy me with.”

Both tired boys nodded and headed for the showers. Sure, Stiles could totally shower back at the cottage where there would be more privacy, but he was exhausted and didn’t hardly want to make that sort of effort. Plus, if it meant he could catch a glimpse of Derek’s fine ass, then he could totally sacrifice a bit of privacy for that. 

Derek made note that Stiles was following him into the showers but didn’t mention it. In fact, he didn’t say much at all, besides to be careful with the water gauges. Stiles took it to heart, knowing that the last thing he wanted was to be colder than he already was. He got the spray in one shower section to the right setting and stripped himself bare. He nearly let out an orgasmic moan at the feel of the hot water caressing his skin, and stifled a laugh when he heard a soft echoing grunt in agreement from the opposite side of the showers.

After lathering up himself quickly and washing his body and hair, Stiles chanced a peak at Derek and nearly fell flat on his face in shock.

Derek was GORGEOUS. Seriously, the Alpha should NEVER wear any clothes whatsoever. Then again, with a body like that, it should be also outlawed. Derek’s back was strong and there was an awesome family triskele symbol tattooed in between his shoulder blades. His skin was practically flawless, and that ass…. Oh that ass. It was tight and firm and – Stiles let out a soft whine and yanked his eyes away from the hot form.

Damn, that sight was going to be burned into the back of his eyelids for the rest of his life. Stiles shivered and tried to calm himself down, trying to think of gross thoughts and making an epic fail about it. Stiles just hoped that Derek couldn’t smell him with the showers going and smell of soap permeating the air.

Derek sniffed the air as he washed his hair and caught Stiles’ scent. God, did the boy always smell of arousal? Even when he slept he smelled like it. Mentally shaking himself about it, Derek heard the Omega whine and drop something. Blinking, the Alpha snapped his head around and caught the sight of Stiles bending over to pick his dropped shampoo bottle up. 

Oh _shit_.

Derek gaped and stared at the hot sight of Stiles’ tight ass and epic body. As the boy straightened, Derek let out a soft hiss and turned his attention back around to the wall in front of him. A dark flush started spreading up his face, and the Alpha panted softly, trying to get the image of how FUCKABLE Stiles had looked out of his head. There really were moles and freckles EVERYWHERE. And the boy’s skin had been soft and delicious looking. Shaking his head to finally clear his lust crazed thoughts, Derek quickly turned off his shower and wrapped a towel around his hips shakily.

Stiles caught Derek’s scent and nearly drooled. Damn, was that arousal? Stiles sniffed a bit more and finally discerned that yes, it _was_ arousal.

Fuck.

They both were _so_ doomed.


	10. Chapter 10: Awkwardness and I Like My Cow Not Mooing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps for not updating in a while. I got sick again, but I am feeling so much better, so hopefully I can update again this weekend for you guys. Thanks to all of you who have left me comments and kudos. Please continue, for they help inspire me to write faster. =)

**Chapter 10: Awkwardness and I Like My Cow Not Mooing**

After throwing on clothes as fast as he could, Stiles tried to rush out of the showers without smacking his forehead in a nearby wall in the process. Flushing scarlet, he almost made it to the door when Derek said softly, “Calm down.”

Stiles flailed and this time he did smack his face into a wall. He slid down the wall and plonked down on his ass, rubbing his sore head. “Jesus, do you _have_ to do that? Do you have any idea what that does to me?”

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes before promptly walking over to crouch at the Omega’s side. He plucked Stiles’ hands away from his aching forehead and after a long moment of soft scrutiny, the Alpha leaned in and kissed the Omega’s skin right over the forming bruise. “There, all better.”

Stiles flushed, finally taking note that Derek hadn’t dressed yet and was just wearing a loose towel around his hips. And the guy was practically squatting next to him and kissing his fucking _owie_. God, how was he going to survive tonight? He should so not be thinking naughty thoughts about Derek right now. In a few minutes they were going to have to be in the presence of the Hale family, nuts and bolts in all. And though Derek and Stiles were essentially married by Werewolf law, the Omega really, really did not want to make things worse between them just because of his raging hormones. 

Stifling a whine at the thought of having to wait until much, _much_ later to relieve his growing problem in his groin, Stiles pointedly glowered at Derek, who was watching him carefully, and was that shyness? The Omega looked into Derek’s gorgeous green hazel eyes and nearly got lost in them. He felt his own eyes soften at the sight and he said softly, mentally cursing himself at the husky sound, “Thank you.”

Derek smiled a bit and then flicked Stiles on the nose, “Come on, we are running late. I don’t want my family to wander in here looking for us.”

“Oh God, will you at least put some _pants_ on?” Stiles stood a bit shakily, though he covered up his nervousness by pointing an accusing finger at Derek. “And after dinner, I am so going to lay into you for stomping all over an Omega’s willpower.”

Derek arched a brow, looking a bit confused. But then he remembered what originally had happened and he put two and two together pretty easily. He slowly smiled a smirk that looked eerily similar to one of Peter’s smirks. Only it looked epically hot on Derek.

Stiles felt his groin tighten almost to the point of pain and he let out a squeak as the Alpha took one step in predatory advancement. He flailed and bleated out, “Dude, don’t _even_ go there. I do **not** find your predatory possessive Alpha movements sexy.” He flushed. _Way to go, Stiles, insert foot in mouth._

Derek made another step, and Stiles backed himself up against the wall near the door. He chewed on his lower lip and mumbled, “Nope, definitely NOT sexy. I am _ignoring_ you. So ignoring your hotness.” Jesus fucking Christ, why couldn’t Stiles just stop talking? The shit hole he was digging for himself was starting to get graveyard deep.

Derek let his fangs come out to play and he wolfed out, letting out a sharp but short mock bite with his teeth. Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin and muttered, “Oh for fuck’s sake! Get away from me you big _brute_.” His comments were made half-heartedly, and Derek knew it.

Derek suddenly crowded the Omega against the wall and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. Stiles let out a boneless whine and relaxed into the epic scenting session. Damn, still damp Derek smelled so good. Stiles felt his mouth watering at the smell and feel of how close both males were together. Barely touching, but not quite enough to ease tension. 

Derek caught the scent of Stiles’ increasing arousal and he almost got high on it. He actually mumbled out softly in a fuck-me tone of voice, “You _like_ me.”

The Omega tried to formulate a response but came up empty when Derek flat on pressed him up against a wall, mumbling again, “You like my _scent_.”

Stiles whimpered and finally admitted softly, “Don’t let it go to your head.” He reached out and poked the other man’s well defined chest and added, “Seriously, don’t because you are already on your high horse most days.”

Derek let out an amused and impish chuckle before both were broken apart by one very amused and slightly annoyed Laura Hale. “Damn, Derek, when you said you liked his scent, I didn’t think it was _THIS_ bad.”

Derek felt a flush creep up on his face and he glowered at his sister in annoyance. “What do you want, Laura?”

Stiles felt like drowning in a pit of embarrassment. Just swallow him whole in a deep dark _pit_ , thank you _very_ much. Laura rolled her eyes and said, “Mom wanted to know what you two were up to, taking so long. Jesus Derek, you two have been out here for a fucking _hour_. Dinner’s almost on the table. I don’t know what I was expecting to find but this was definitely not it.” But then she gave in to a playful smirk and nudged her brother on the shoulder, “But go ahead, I won’t mind _watching_ for a bit longer.”

Derek growled at his sister, who was totally immune to his moody acts of violence. Still, she let up and took pity on Stiles. For now. 

She shrugged, “Ok baby bro, stop acting like Spike from Tom & Jerry. Now, hurry up and get dressed. Remember whoever gets to the dinner table last gets to help with the dishes.”

Both Derek and Stiles followed her out at epic speed, though it took the Alpha a minute to get his clothes on. Stiles averted his eyes, but not before the Alpha caught his hot gaze for a few seconds. Derek slowly smiled as they left the training facility. 

Things were starting to look up.

Now if only they could survive the torture of dinner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What took you guys so long? We were beginning to worry.” Peter said with feigned concern as he helped serve some mouthwatering steaks to the rest of the family.

Though Peter hadn’t exercised as much as Derek and Stiles, he had perspired quite a bit showing examples and doing general skating. So, after practice he had went back to his own cottage and showered before heading to the main house to help with dinner. Unlike his nephew, Peter hated showering in the communal ones in the training arena. Too many germs to think about, plus the smells were usually horrendous even if the place was cleaned daily by staff. 

Stiles growled at the Beta moodily before remembering his manners and asking politely for a steak well done. And if he was deflecting, it wasn’t like anyone was going to care, right? Derek seemed to still be on the Omega-sniffing-high and was basically following him around like a courteous puppy host. And though Stiles would normally consider it really weird to have an Alpha following him around like this, the only thing he felt was mild annoyance and a bit elated for some reason.

Omega emotions were fucking messed up.

Almost everyone in the kitchen turned to look at him in shock. “As in no pink?” Peter asked, a small amused smile crossing his face. 

Derek was even looking at Stiles curiously, though he wasn’t acting like it was a personal sin to have a steak well done. Stiles answered Peter firmly, but still bitingly sweet, “No pink. I do not want my cow still _mooing_. Thank you very much. Unless you want me to _hurl_ in a bucket before even taking a bite of delicious meat that your family cooked.”

Peter nodded, “Duly noted for future reference.” He then paused to hug a passing niece as she resumed finishing setting the table. “Cora here cooked the meat tonight, since she is epic.”

Cora flashed Stiles a friendly smile and rolled her eyes at how whipped Derek was acting. She smacked Peter’s hands off of her body so she could grab a rare steak to put back on the grill. “No problem, Stiles. We just aren’t used to Omega tastes is all. We will learn pretty quickly, since you are basically family now.”

Stiles snorted and nodded, “I would try to be nice and tell you all not to make exceptions for me, but I know that would be considered rude, so I will just say thank you.”

“Good choice.” Derek finally mentioned as he helped bring a huge bowl of salad to the table. 

Stiles, suddenly feeling kind of useless, started rubbing the back of his head and asked sheepishly, “Um, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah. Tonight is a freebee. Though if you really feel the need to do something, make sure to guard the rolls. They are practically a food group in of their own even without honey butter, and they go the fastest.” Talia mentioned, helping Cora by pulling out said rolls from the oven. 

The twins came into the kitchen for a peek at the mouthwatering dishes being finished and set on an island near the table. Granted, the salad bowl was always something put in the middle of the table, and steaks were served up on plates already to prevent fighting over choice cuts, but everything else was put on the island to act like a buffet. It made things easier working around the kitchen and getting food without as much of a mess. 

Cora had prepared not only steak, salad, and rolls, but also corn on the cob, baked potatoes, dinner quiche made with the remains of leftover venison, fruit consisting of strawberries, apple chunks, and tangerine slices, and homemade cooked green beans laced with strips of bacon. Stiles was so going to gain like fifty pounds with just this one meal if he wasn’t careful.

Derek’s father prepared the drinks, making sure to ask Stiles what he wanted first before he handed him a glass of wine, bailey’s, or soda. Stiles finally huffed a sigh as he was ushered out of the kitchen, completely well done steak on his plate, ordered to sit down and make himself comfortable. After he got over feeling a bit useless, Stiles took a few moments to watch the Hales maneuver around the kitchen with ease despite having so many wolves in the kitchen and dining area. 

The twins were instructed to put a basket of rolls over next to Stiles so he could keep tabs on them, even though it was out of the norm. Most of the time breads were kept on the island, but Talia didn’t want Stiles to feel bad about not being in charge of something. She made sure the twins kept their claws off of the rolls, though anyone could tell that they were flaring their nostrils at the soft scrumptious bites of sustenance. Stiles took the rolls off of the twins’ hands and made sure to keep the basket close at hand.

Derek sat down next to him, plate piled higher than Stiles could imagine and with understanding dawning him, the Omega flushed scarlet. Stiles was about to protest, but Derek glowered at him and huffed out a soft, “Just let me do this, ok?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the Alpha, but then finally relented with a sulky sniff. “I am not a kid, you know.”

“You really need to read up on Alphas.” Laura said helpfully as she plonked down on the other side of Derek. “It’s a total need for them to baby their mates. Just watch mom with dad when they sit down.”

Stiles sighed softly and nodded, “I’ve done some reading, just not a whole lot. Haven’t had much time to in the past month or so due to practice. But, this aspect I already knew about. I just didn’t know it was so important.”

Derek started taking food from his plate and putting it onto Stiles’, making sure to give the Omega everything he needed, if not necessarily _wanted_. Granted, Stiles loved all things healthy to a point. But, he absolutely _hated_ green beans. Even if they did smell good due to the strips of bacon intermixed with them. Stiles let out a soft whine of protest, and Derek ignored it.

This was totally something to get used to. It wasn’t like Stiles had a choice. In fact, he sort of felt cherished that Derek was doing this for him, even if it was only instinctual Alpha mojo. But, it also confused Stiles. Stiles was used to being totally independent on most of his everyday needs, and feeding himself was one of those things. But, as he watched Talia sit down with her mate and do the same thing basically, he relented. As long as Derek didn’t go medieval and expect to actually feed Stiles fork to mouth, the Omega figured this was ok.

After everyone was seated, Stiles took stock of who all was there. Talia, Alex, Derek and himself, Peter, Cora, Laura, Sonny and Cher, and a few random cousins that Stiles had only met in passing: Joseph, Max, and Chelsea had managed to pile in around the table easily with room to spare. This table was friggin’ huge. It took up almost all of the dining area space, and Stiles figured it probably was very lonely if only one person was eating at it at a time. That’s probably why Talia didn’t use the table unless most of the original Hale pack was home. 

Stiles waited politely as Talia took the first bite and then her mate, and then Peter, and then the rest of the pack began to eat. As soon as his mouth closed over one piece of mouthwatering well done steak, Stiles let out a moan of contentment, causing the rest of the Hales to either grunt in agreement or smile in his direction. 

God, he could so get used to this.

Even the green beans sold him, and Stiles never thought he’d ever see the day that that happened. And Talia had been right about the rolls. Stiles could totally live off of those things by themselves. Right next to his favorite snack food – curly fries.

It was nice to see that though the Hales were an almost overwhelming pack of wolves, they knew their manners and used them quite often. Every once in a while one of the teenaged cousins would slip up, but other than that, the pack was pretty civilized. Stiles studied Derek as he ate, finding the simple act fascinating and eventually the wolf caught him watching him.

Derek arched a brow at him, and Stiles just shrugged and took another huge bite of steak, slowly relaxing in the easy atmosphere of home and pack.


	11. Chapter 11: Cuddle Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, definitely a NSFW chappie, so FYI. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. ;) Next one should be up by the mid part of next week. =) Thanks again for your kudos and comments. They help inspire me to write more, so please keep them coming.

**Chapter 11: Cuddle Time**

Once dinner was over, Stiles and Derek headed back to their cottage, both a little stunned that they both had survived without mishaps. Stiles was still thinking about how full his stomach was and how much he’d give just to strip and to go to bed in his nest of blankets cuddled up with his stuffed wolf. Derek was trying to think about what his mom was planning.

Or what the whole fucking pack might be planning. Granted, they could honestly be just letting both boys to adjust into a routine, but Derek knew his family better. They had to have some sort of agenda going on that was being kept from him and Stiles. It annoyed him to no end, but there wasn’t much he could do about that right now.

Right now, all he wanted to do was crash. He was tired. Bone-crunching tired. But then he remembered about their so called ‘homework’ assignment.

God, how in the hell was he going to be able to sleep? Cuddling up with Stiles might seem like heaven, but it was also hell on earth for Derek. How was he going to keep his hands mostly to himself? Granted, Peter had basically given Derek and Stiles both free reign on touching, but that still meant within reason. The two might be basically married by Wolf law, but they still had a bit of a courting period. Or at least he hoped that’s what was encouraged.

Yea, he didn’t mind the thought of going all possessive mate on Stiles, especially now that he knew that the Omega was attracted to him. But, Derek also knew the need for an Omega to have substance in a relationship. And in order for the both of them to not be epically miserable the rest of their lives, both had to take things slow.

It still was going to kill him not to touch Stiles like he wanted to.

Derek let out a deep tired sigh and headed to the bathroom as soon as they got into the cottage. Stiles watched him go with a quizzical look and then he nearly had a mental freak out session when he remembered the whole ‘cuddle time’ thing they had to start doing. Shit. How in the hell had he forgotten about that? Perhaps it was due to the whole drama of dining with the pack tonight.

At least that hurdle was over with. But, now they had to have an hour of cuddling. What would this cuddling actually entail? Was Derek basically going to put his hands EVERYWHERE? He flushed at the thought and remembered he needed very very much to go relieve a bit of a problem he’d been having ever since the whole shower thing. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the water so it seemed like he was washing his face or something other than what he was actually going to be doing.

He pulled down his pants and shivered as he looked down at his still half heard cock tenting his boxers. With a low whine, Stiles reached down and rubbed himself. He winced at the feel. God, that didn’t even feel good. What was up with that? Was it because he was now married? Did this mean he couldn’t even masturbate without Derek there touching him? 

Stiles let out a distressed keen and let out a whimper as he reached into his boxers and rubbed his aching cock. God, why did it hurt so bad? He whimpered again, and was nearly going to start bawling his eyes out when Derek was suddenly there.

Derek had heard the whines and had wondered what was up. When the whining and keening of distress started coming in earnest, the Alpha had given into instinct and had raced into the Omega’s room and had thrown open the door to Stiles’ bathroom. He stared at Stiles for one long moment, a dark flush creeping up onto his face before he found himself blurting awkwardly, “You need some help with that?”

God, Derek, just insert your big ass foot into your mouth. Sheez. Still, the way Stiles’ eyes darkened lustfully was definitely a shocking one way ticket to gutterland in his book. Stiles flushed a bit and finally managed softly, his voice surprisingly steady, “What is wrong with my dick? Does wolf marriage mean no masturbation? Because if so, I so did not sign up for this.”

Derek blinked, eyes widening in comprehension and for a long moment he couldn’t think of anything to say. Finally he gritted out, “I am sure your dick is fine. Do you need any _help_?”

Stiles finally got what he was asking and face palmed. “Oh my god, how awkward.” He then blinked and thought for a moment, noting that his hand was still in his boxers trying to be gentle on his own fucking cock, and Derek was still staring at him. 

The Alpha growled lowly and said softly, “Just tell me if you need help or not. I am hanging on by a thread here.” And he was. A very very thin thread.

Stiles blinked and looked over at Derek and noted that yes, the wolf looked totally wrecked. Not only was he looking epically tired from not getting any sleep the night before, but his eyes were red rimmed, barely in control, and his fangs were peeking out of his hips. Fuck his life. Derek looked hotter than hell. 

And Stiles really, really needed to cum. Like now. 

So, he couldn’t blame himself by saying, “If I say yes, will you treat me like a whore in the morning?” God, his brain to mouth filter was really broken.

Derek’s eyes narrowed and he said with an affronted look, “I don’t treat anyone like whores. Ever.” He then pointedly sniffed. “Besides, you aren’t a whore.”

Stiles arched a brow, “Really? You don’t think I am? Because most peeps think that about strippers.”

Derek growled lowly and suddenly was there in the bathroom with Stiles. He grabbed the Omega as gently as he could, his patience running low. But, he couldn’t help himself as he tugged the boy into the bedroom, shoving him up against the wall in the process. Stiles let out a startled eep and he flailed a bit until Derek nuzzled his neck and purred out, “You are no whore. And if I hear someone say otherwise, they are _dead_.”

Wow, ok, possessive Derek was very hot. Stiles nuzzled the Alpha back, and was momentarily distracted, when the Alpha suddenly tugged the boy’s hand from his pants. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, trembling with want and not knowing what was ok and what wasn’t. He buried his face into Derek’s throat, sniffing his wonderful scent.

Derek growled and ever so gently tugged Stiles’ boxers out of the way, just enough so he could free his cock and balls. Stiles let out a whine and arched his hips with a hiss as Derek’s hot fist surrounded his sensitive skin. Stiles couldn’t help but mewl and moan raggedly as Derek whispered huskily, “So soft, and so _needy_.”

Stiles threw back his head and let out a lusty whimper when Derek experimented by tugging a gentle stroking pull of his cock. “Oh fuck **yes**.” He mewled softly.

The Alpha tried to keep his wolf in check, but he was rapidly losing control over it. Finally he whispered urgently, “Stiles, _bite_ me!”

Stiles blinked, suddenly his head getting cleared by Derek’s voice. “What?”

“Bite me before I **fuck** you into the wall.” Derek snarled, eyes flashing back and forth between red and normal.

Stiles shivered as Derek’s claws started forming. Oh shit, the guy was about to shift into full Alpha mode. And Stiles really did not want to get knotted right now. Granted, he’d love to spread his legs for Derek, but he still needed time to get to know him. Even what they were doing now was borderline insane. But, it felt so good, and if Stiles had to have Derek help him get release, and vice versa, then he was so going to fucking do it. 

Stiles leaned in and breathed in Derek’s scent for one long moment, whimpering as Derek nibbled at his neck. Finally, Stiles felt his fangs lengthen and he bit Derek hard, teeth piercing skin. Derek let out a roar and nearly threw Stiles up against the wall hard enough to crack it. 

Derek was still careful through this whole time with Stiles’ cock in hand. However, once he gained more control over himself due to the bite, Derek started pumping Stiles’ soft flesh into firmness. Stiles keened against Derek’s neck and continued to bite, using the Alpha as leverage as he bucked into Derek’s hand.

Derek started rumbling soothing croons at Stiles, and he nuzzled the Omega’s neck to scent and mark him in his own way. He continued to stroke Stiles and it wasn’t long before he sensed the end was near. He murmured huskily into Stiles’ ear, “Cum for me.”

Stiles let out a shuddering cry and came all over Derek’s hand. He shakily moaned and clenched his eyes shut as his climax took him higher than ever before. All because Derek had his hand on him. Stiles was still whimpering when Derek promptly picked him up and put him into bed, crowding his body with his larger frame.

Stiles mewled weakly and clutched at Derek like a newborn kitten, sparks still flying at the edge of his vision. His cock was still pulsing and occasionally gushing seed, but Derek held him through it all, gently mouthing at his neck, ears, and hair. At one point, Stiles thought he might pass out due to feeling so good.

God, how could this feel so epic?

Derek sniffed at Stiles’ cheeks and noticed that the Omega was wet. Blinking a bit, he leaned in and licked the salty tears away, sensing that Stiles was just experiencing part of their bond. He knew that once he had his own release, he’d be feeling the same way. It didn’t matter to him right now if it didn’t happen tonight. What mattered was Stiles’ needs.

And Stiles needed him to take care of him. So he did.

The Omega whimpered again, his tummy clenching and unclenching as pleasure still pulsed through him. Finally it calmed down enough to let Stiles flop onto his nest of covers and blankets. Derek still blanketed him and occasionally licked his cheeks clean of residual tears. Stiles mumbled out, his voice wrecked, “Oh my fucking god.”

Derek snorted and mumbled, “Did it feel good?”

Stiles blinked and looked into suddenly very vulnerable, but hopeful hazel eyes. Awww. Stiles reached up and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, causing the Alpha to sigh and nuzzle into the act. His eyes drooped to half lidded, and his scent smelled of contentment, not just lust.

“Amazing.” Stiles whispered and Derek smiled lazily.

He continued to blanket Stiles, though once in a while the Omega would try to move. Every time he did, Derek would growl possessively and tighten his hold on his mate. Eventually the need to keep Stiles protected passed and Derek let the boy move. Stiles snuggled up with Derek for a bit longer, his body starting to feel sticky and gross.

But, finally he whispered, “You want me to?”

Derek huffed out an honest sigh and whispered back, “It can wait.”

“Dude, no it can’t.” Stiles pointed out, poking at Derek’s chest. “You need sleep, uninterrupted sleep, so all of us can be in better moods tomorrow because you’ll be in better moods.”

Derek grumpily stated, “If that’s the only reason you want to put your hands on me, then forget it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and smacked his husband on the arm, “Stop being such an asshole. You let me have release and I want to do the same as a thank you. So let me thank you.”

Derek huffed out a chuckle and finally sighed deeply, “Fine.”

“Spectacular.” Stiles smiled a bit before he tugged at Derek’s pants.

Derek let him have at it, though a large part of him wanted to just say fuck it and pound Stiles into the ground still. He had better control of it now that Stiles’ needs had been seen to. He let out a soft whimpering moan as Stiles’ clever long fingers wrapped around his half hard cock. He closed his eyes and just went with the flow, allowing Stiles more control over him than he’d ever trusted with anyone else.

Even Kate hadn’t gotten this close to him.

Stiles gently stroked Derek, but soon tightened his fist, knowing from his readings that Alphas liked it rough sometimes. Apparently his readings were correct, for Derek arched his back a bit and he moaned loud and deep, causing his own cock to twitch in interest. Fucking Omega hormones. He squeezed a bit harder, and caused Derek to start thrashing against the pillows and blankets, his mouth gaping and gorgeously showing his fangs.

He was beautiful.

Stiles fingered Derek’s twitching slit and that was all it took for the Alpha to come roaring loudly. It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever seen. He pumped Derek’s cock for a few more minutes until the Alpha was totally spent. He then tackled the other wolf with a cuddle, not minding the scent of their combined come filling the room.

Let it smell like sex. At least Stiles could truly call Derek his. And perhaps Derek could call Stiles his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally regret nothing XD


	12. Chapter 12: Enacting Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is a new chap for everyone. Also, if anyone cares to note, I am on twitter and on tumblr, going by the same alias - groffiction. So if you guys want to follow me, I follow right back =) I am not much on tumblr anymore due to time constraints with real life, but I am on twitter every.single.hour.of.every.single.day. =) Anyways, this chap has some funny moments, some cute moments, and omg, some 'awww' moments. So, enjoy the fluff and hotness. Next chap might not be up until this weekend. And yes, without spoiling the chapter for you, the next chap will deal with the famed Heat Solstice. ;) Something to look forward to. Thank you all for your comments and kudos. Please continue them, for they make me smile and help inspire me.

**Chapter 12: Enacting Routines**

The next morning, Stiles almost thought it would be kind of awkward between Derek and himself, considering what had happened during ‘cuddle’ time. But, it wasn’t. Derek seemed a bit more protective and possessive over him, but other than that, he tried not to make it awkward. Or at least that’s what Stiles thought. Both had gotten out of bed, ignoring normal morning wood and all, took showers in their own separate bathrooms, and went to practice since Derek had slept through his morning workout routine. 

Derek didn’t seem too upset about that, since he’d had the best night sleep in quite a long time. And to Stiles, it felt fucking epic to have a huge warm wolf hugging him like he was a prized possession when he woke up that morning. And the fact that Derek was showering the world with content vibes, Stiles just reveled in his good mood while it lasted.  
Stiles went to go fix himself some cereal and almost ruined Derek’s good mood accidentally. “Why are you looking at me like I stole your cereal?”

Derek blinked with narrowed eyes and finally he put his arms across his chest, letting his eyes speak for themselves. A characteristic bitch face fell over his face, and Stiles knew that this was Derek’s classic _‘how dare you even suggest I have to explain something to you, plebian’_ expression. Crap. 

Stiles turned and set down the cereal. He lifted his hands, palms outward in a peace offering, “Ok, you win. No touching Alpha cereal, even if it is only Rice Krispees.”

Derek huffed a soft sigh and wandered over to push Stiles aside lightly, but firm enough to do the job. Stiles blinked and backed up slightly and for a minute just stood there watching Derek until the Alpha took the cereal, poured it into a bowl, along with milk and some strawberries – the kind that made the Omega’s mouth water in want – and handed it over to him, complete with a spoon.

 _Oh._

That’s right. Derek felt like he needed to baby or provide for him still. Meaning that Stiles might not ever be able to get his own food for himself again. Stiles dumbly stared at his bowl of cereal and fruit for about two minutes before Derek said softly in passing, “Eat before it gets soggy.”

Derek sat down with his own choice for breakfast, which consisted of a cut up apple, some whole wheat toast, and a few pieces of string cheese. Stiles stood for another moment, just looking at his bowl before finally he sighed out a whoosh of breath, reaching up to rub his face in puzzled amusement. This was so going to be something he’d have to take getting used to.

Stiles went over to grab a jug of orange juice and paused. He looked over at Derek, caught his eye for a second, and then the Alpha shrugged and started chowing down on his own food. Ok, so apparently the overbearing Alpha attitude did not extend to drinks for some reason. Maybe the instinct came from in the past when the wolves first figured out they could shift into human form. Male Alphas still felt the need to provide for their loved ones, especially their mates. Perhaps that was the cause.

Either way it went, Stiles wasn’t used to being waited on hand and foot by anyone. He still saw himself as a very independent person, but he knew that he had to let this particular Alpha instinct go. Whining about it wasn’t going to make Derek and him any happier and it wouldn’t accomplish anything in the long run. Alphas fed their mates. Period. 

Stiles sat down with a sigh after he grabbed his glass of orange juice and started munching on his breakfast. However, not one to be able to stay quiet for long in awkward silences, Stiles pointed out to Derek, “You know if you keep up with this baby treatment, I am going to start feeling really damned spoiled. Either that or regress into baby format, and that wouldn’t be appealing to either of us or our families.”

Derek rolled his eyes and answered by taking a huge bite out of his toast, crunching on it loudly, but not obscenely. It still got the point across. The Alpha didn’t seem to care what Stiles thought about the situation, probably because he knew he’d won this obstacle. 

_Prick._

Stiles huffed moodily and finished eating, every once in a while covertly watching Derek eat. Derek was fascinating to watch, and Stiles thought _HE_ had an oral fixation. Derek DEVOURED his food, he just didn’t _eat_ it. He took his time eating, and he managed to lick his lips hotly every time he finished a bite. By the time Derek got to his apple, Stiles was dying of blue balls. 

Stiles coughed and stood, taking his dishes to the sink to wash them up a bit. Stiles felt eyes watching him the entire time and he huffed in exasperation, “Dude, just let me clean up after myself! It’s not like you have to do my laundry too do you? Which would be ridiculous and I would so be putting my foot down.”

Derek snorted softly and let his disgruntled Omega mate rant and rave for a bit. Calmly he finished his apple and string cheese and headed over to put his dishes in the dishwasher. Stiles blinked at him, noting that Derek was basically ignoring him, but then he smiled slightly when the Alpha leaned in for a gentle soothing sniff. Stiles returned it and instantly melted against him as Derek tugged him into his arms.

Derek stroked down Stiles’ sides and after a questioning look, the Alpha must have seen something in the Omega’s eyes to figure he had the ok to do whatever he was wanting to do. Derek reached around Stiles and ran his palms down Stiles’ chest and lightly touched his stomach. Stiles felt goosebumps go all up and down his body, and the touching seriously made certain parts of him perk up in interest. However, as soon as Derek’s fingers touched his stomach area and right under his ribs in front, Stiles let out a choked growling laugh.

Stiles swatted at Derek’s hands, but then laughed harder when the Alpha pressed his fingers down harder into his abdomen. It helped that Stiles had clothes on, but this was friggin sad that he couldn’t control his laughter. Derek narrowed his eyes dangerously, but then he went in for the kill, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pinning his flailing arms to his chest with one hand. 

Derek leaned in and nuzzled Stiles’ neck for a bit to relax him, and then he reached down and lifted up the Omega’s shirt, ignoring the soft warning growl rumbling from the boy. It was a half-hearted cute growl. It was playful and not really threatening. Stiles must understand that Derek was only trying to get him used to his touch. Derek drug his fingers up underneath Stiles’ shirt, raking blunt nails against his sensitive skin.

Stiles’ growling grew louder, and finally the Omega burst out laughing. He tried to get out of Derek’s grasp, but let out a frustrated groan when he figured out that he’d might as well try to wrestle with a mountain. Derek kept Stiles easily pinned and continued to rake his fingers over Stiles’ skin, letting out a soft huffing snicker to join the Omega as he started hiccupping due to laughing so hard.

“OH my _GOD_ we are going to be late for practice! Let me go, you fucking _turd_ monster!” Stiles let out breathlessly.

Derek rolled his eyes and impishly nipped at one of Stiles’ ears in retaliation. However much fun they were having with this, Stiles was right. So, with reluctance, Derek let go of Stiles and embraced him from behind, not holding onto his hands or arms. Stiles panted, calming himself down, but then he flushed when Derek nuzzled his neck and kissed the skin there, right above the mark.

“Come on, Tigerlily, let’s go.” Derek said huskily before withdrawing.

Stiles’ eyes widened and he turned to look at the Alpha in shock. Where had the wolf found out about his stage name? Peter. That’s the only explanation. Still, hearing his stage name come out of Derek’s mouth was like sex on a stick. It sent an electric spark through his body and ended up rocketing into his groin. He swallowed instinctively and whispered, “No fair.”

“What do you mean? I kind of like your stage name.” Derek said, suddenly looking a bit shy and embarrassed.

Stiles eyes widened even more in shock and he full out gaped at Derek. He then said, “You’ve watched me perform before?”

Derek shook his head no. He then coughed and flushed really red, admitting, “No, uh, not live anyways. Um… I was curious so I looked you up on Youtube.”

Stiles nearly face palmed. What idiot had decided to upload one of his strip shows on fucking Youtube? He sighed deeply and let out a soft laugh. “Oh this is embarrassing.”

Derek blinked, confused. He then realized what Stiles was actually saying and his eyes narrowed. He walked over to his disgruntled, flustered Omega and took his hands in his, pulling them away from Stiles’ face. He gently rubbed the knuckles and said honestly, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. You are a wonderful dancer. Should be proud of it.”

“Well I usually am. Just not sure if it would be up to your tastes.” Stiles mumbled, flushing at the compliment.

Derek squeezed the Omega’s hands reassuringly and gave Stiles a small half smile that was sexy and cute at the same time. He admitted, “I have all kinds of tastes, Stiles. In fact, there was a time when Peter wanted me to learn how to dance all styles. And, I learned that one of the most difficult, but the most fun was Exotic.” He then said shyly, “Um, maybe… if we ever get a fucking day off, we could go to Jungle… and maybe um… dance?”

Awww. Stiles felt his heartstrings tighten even more. How could Derek be so friggin’ adorable, sexy, a mule-headed prick, funny, smart, and just damned… PERFECT? The Omega smiled real big, “Sure, I’d like that.”

“Kay.” He then hissed at the time, “Crap, Peter is going to kill us.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and followed his husband out the door in a hurry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks flew by in a flash, and unfortunately neither boy had a day off. Despite all that, Stiles learned more and more layers to the amazing secretive illusive creature known as Derek. But, even though they had gotten closer than Stiles ever thought possible, the Omega could tell that there were still layers upon layers to unveil before the Alpha started truly showing him his heart and soul. It would take time. And perhaps they had the time, considering they were now married with no possible way to get out of said nuptials unless they wanted to die horrible and painful deaths. 

Still, Stiles didn’t mind. And the closer he got to Derek, the more he found he could totally love him. Maybe he didn’t love him right now, but he knew there would be a possibility for it in the future. He just had to be patient. After that first cuddle session that had ended in sexytimes, Derek had kept his hands above the waist for the most part, and to Stiles’ dismay. He realized that Derek wanted to build their relationship first before going into more intimacy, but hell, Stiles thought he was so going to die of blue balls soon if he couldn’t masturbate. 

Twice a week they ate dinner with the Hales and two nights a week they ate with John, though the Sheriff was really thinking about selling the old house and moving into a cottage on the Hale property. He said he’d make his final decision after the holidays.

However good things were going, Stiles and Derek both grew edgy and apprehensive as the Heat Solstice drew closer and closer every day. Stiles had started finding ways to be with Derek almost all the time. He started jogging with him in the mornings, and had even done some dance classes with him. Workout sessions had started in disaster, since Stiles muscles were still not as firm as he’d wanted them to be, but he never gave up.

His determination both astounded and admired both Derek and Peter. And though it might take a while, they believed that Stiles would soon be able to move to the next level of skating. Meaning jumps. The spins he had down pat now, though there were times when he would get his foot caught and face plant into the ice, but that was normal. The more he practiced, the more Stiles grew confident in his body and its limits.

Unfortunately, jumps took a whole lot longer to learn than spins. So, the day before Thanksgiving, Peter suggested to break for the holiday and the upcoming Heat Solstice, which would start by that following Monday. Peter stated that it’d be wise to start jumps after everyone had gotten back on schedule. Stiles felt a bit disappointed, wanting to learn something new – perhaps to keep his mind off of his heat.

It was decided by himself and Derek (with no involvement of the pack or his dad), that both would muscle their way through their heats the best they could in their cottage. Stiles would be able to have a choice of where he wanted to stay through most of the heat sweats, whether in Derek’s room or in his own, and Derek would do the best he could. Both were taking suppressants to curb a bit of their heat needs, but they both knew that if they didn’t fuck through it this season, then the next season they would be forced to. 

Stiles really didn’t like the idea of being fucked by Derek when he was still getting to know him, but unfortunately they might not have a choice. It all depended on how their heats went. Stiles really didn’t know what to expect. He’d only had a few encounters with Alphas during the Heat Solstice, and all of them had been out of control, even if they smelled like they were on their suppressants. But, Stiles understood that if he had to give up his virginity to someone, it might as well be his husband. Besides, Derek understood him, and seemed to be able to read him like a fucking book. So, maybe he should just trust in Derek and all would turn out ok in the end.

The day of Thanksgiving had everyone and their pet rabbit going to the Hale house to celebrate and cook up a huge feast. Derek helped with what he could, but he made sure to go back to the cottage every once in a while to make sure that everything was in place for the Heat Solstice. Pillows and blankets had been bought and scented, and were strung all over the fucking place by Stiles. Omegas had a more fierce need of soft items on their exposed skin during their heats, so most places had a bunch of this sort of soft crap stocked to a T and on sale dirt cheap. Stiles had nearly had a heart attack when Derek had took him shopping for the blankets and supplies. He had almost bought the entire stock of plush fuzzy blankets, pillows, wolf stuffies, and snuggies that Walmart had. 

And though Derek had insisted on paying for the stuff, Stiles had come out winning the argument by up and bawling his fucking eyes out and wolfing out in the middle of the store. Omega emotions ran wilder in the last week or two before their heats, so the Alpha part of him was conflicted at first and didn’t know what to do. His inner instinctive wolf wanted to provide for Stiles, but it also wanted to see Stiles happy. Finally Derek felt really bad and upset and had pulled the wolfed out Omega into his arms and murmured soothing words before making a compromise.

Stiles could buy the pillows and snuggies if Derek could by the rest. 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Stiles. Any battle won, no matter how fought, was considered epic in the Omega’s book. After everything had been bought and scented, Stiles had gone through a nesting panic by making sure every single soft looking place in the apartment was piled high with pillows, blankets, and stuffies. When Derek had found out that Stiles still slept with stuffies, he had been a bit baffled, but then just let it go. If that was the only childish thing Stiles went after, he was totally ok with it.

Stuffed animals were cute anyway, and Stiles really loved them, even if he didn’t need to hug them for comfort in sleep as much as he used to. Now he had Derek cuddling and sleeping with him platonically 95% of the time.

They also bought a bunch of softer lighted UV bulbs to go into the apartment lamps and lights, just to be on the safe side. Omegas and Alphas didn’t care too much for sunlight or harsh lights during their heats since it made them get a bit of sunburn. Their skins would be burning up with heat fever anyway, so why add fuel to the flame. 

Huge drapes were put up on every window to block out the sunlight, but they were easily maneuverable so that one or the other could pull them back once dusk settled. After another last check, Derek figured that their place couldn’t look any better. Even the bathrooms were stocked up with extra toilet paper and necessities for heats, like lube and toys. Since both boys were on their suppressants they wouldn’t have to worry about oopsie pregnancies, though Derek had been about to buy condoms just in case Stiles felt more comfortable with the option – if they got that far. Stiles had been with him and had snatched the pack out of his hand, putting it gently back on the counter. He pointedly narrowed his eyes at Derek and stated firmly, “Condoms chaffe. Your cock will be fine up my ass bare if it comes to that.” 

And then he’d left a gobsmacked Alpha in the isle, moving the cart to another isle. 

Derek didn’t know whether to be happy that Stiles didn’t mind the thought of taking his cock and possibly his knot bare, or to be confused about the whole ‘chaffing’ part of the comment. He sniffed Stiles deeply when they got up to the register and sighed in relief when he confirmed that no, Stiles hadn’t cheated on him, and no, Stiles hadn’t ever been with ANYONE, male or female before him. He hated doubting his Omega husband, but Heat Solstice preparation made everyone aggressive and suspicious. 

Granted, Stiles had fooled around a bit with other peeps in College and Highschool, but he never let anyone touch his cherry. And that made the wolf in Derek very, very pleased and smug. It was practically wagging it’s tail, and the Alpha just went with the flow.

This would be the first time both boys would be with someone on Heat Solstice, and though there were still some hesitancy and nervousness about it, they couldn’t help but feel that they’d never rather be with someone else.


	13. Chapter 13: Heat Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bbs, this is a hot chapter, and the following chaps are only going to get hotter. Stiles makes a very important decision at the end of this chap, and it does end in a cliffie, so warning you. Also, do not bring out the pitchforks please. I just might be able to write the next chap and have it posted on Tuesday for you all depending on how things go tomorrow =P Anyways, enjoy ;) Also, Thank you very much to everyone who comments and gives me kudos. Please keep them coming. They inspire me to write more and faster.

**Chapter 13: Heat, Part 1**

After the scrumptious Thanksgiving feast, the Hale pack including John and Stiles went on an evening run through the Preserve. It was tradition for the Hales, and Stiles and John didn’t seem to mind going out to stretch their legs a bit. Plus, Stiles figured he was an honorary Hale now, so it wasn’t a big deal joining the troupe. And after seeing the hopeful puppy eyed look of his husband when asked if he wanted to go or not, who could fucking resist _that_? 

And it wasn’t like Derek was asking him to cut off his own arm for him or anything like that, so Stiles was ok with letting the Alpha have his way by joining him outside. Since it was so close to the Heat Solstice, the submissive mates were more inclined to keep their clothes on, lest they felt incredibly bare and vulnerable out in the woods. Stiles was no different. And though Derek was an Alpha and could use the power of the Full Moon to shift almost completely into a wolf, he was more inclined not to at this juncture.

His priority was Stiles right now, especially since Heat Solstice would be starting on Monday. Most Alphas had their heats start around the same time as their mates or if they were unmated, they went into full swing on either the last day of November, or the first day of December. There really wasn’t a room for difference in that area, and Derek had always been a late bloomer in his heats, starting at the first day of December more seasons than not. But, now that he had a mate – granted Stiles wasn’t considered fully claimed until sexually penetrated, his inner wolf would respond to his Omega’s pheromones and heat scent. 

Alphas were also very possessive and overprotective of their mates during the last few days before the annual rut, so they stuck to them like oversized furry magnets. Stiles understood this, and even didn’t mind it so much after a few days of handsy Derek. However, since his Omega emotions were running all over the place, he sometimes got moodier than usual and tended to lash out at the first thing nearby, which just so happened to be Derek.

He would then feel horrible about being an ass, and then would up and start crying his fucking eyes out. Sheez, thank god he’d never been like this in past seasons. Stiles did some more research on heats and bondings between mates, and found out that the reason why he was even more emotional than usual during this time of the year, that was to be considered normal. He wasn’t ‘broken in’ by wolf standards, and so his body still was in the midst of ‘oh I want you fuck me until I die’ and ‘get the hell away from me you douche’. It would stay that way until his body eventually wore itself out in preparation of his heat. But the worst would be the night before his heat started.

Stiles would be friggin nervous and edgier than usual – to the point of wanting to ram his skull into a fucking wall like a house elf, and he’d want to do something active, whether it was running in place, tidying up his various nests in the cottage again and again, or climbing the walls. Derek, apparently, had read up all he could on this issue too, for he had gone by the gaming area in the past day or so at GameStop and had bought Stiles and himself enough Xbox, Wii, PlayStation, and GameCube games to make the Omega want to pledge himself to the man for life – though he’d already done that already, thanks to his oopsie claiming problem on the ice a month ago. 

Derek had been very firm though about the games. He had put all the games into a secret hiding place where Stiles couldn’t even try to sniff them out, and had stated pointedly that they wouldn’t be touched until the night before the heat, no matter how pouty or whiny the Omega got. Stiles had gotten a bit upset about it, but then got distracted when Derek gave him a brand new stuffed black wolf. And _god-damn-it_ , it was made to feel and smell like real fluffy fur, and it squished just _right_. Stiles understood what had happened, and had glowered at his Alpha husband for a few minutes before his Omega instincts melted his resolve. He had snatched up the new stuffie and had hugged it to his chest, crooning softly to it as if it was a cub of his own.

The action had made Derek relieved, and if he smiled, Stiles didn’t call him out on it.

Still, after a few minutes of cuddling and scenting the new stuffie, Stiles had muttered softly, “Bribery is _so_ below the belt, Sourwolf.” But it was sort of a fond mutter, and Derek could totally live with that.

Now though, Stiles was jogging with Derek, a little ways away from the pack, though they both made sure to stay nearby just in case something happened. Granted, Beacon Hills might be a bit of a powerful beacon of magic, but the Hales protected the land easily and effectively. Their rule in the Preserve was legendary, so even if other creatures that were more dangerous came lurking by, they would be driven off by the scent and feel of the pack. Still, they did get random stupid peeps that liked to mess around in the area, so it was good to be on the lookout for dangers, just to be on the safe side.

And with the Heat Solstice right around the corner – it basically often brought out the single idiots in the area in droves. 

Stiles stuck close to Derek, though he would get a bit annoyed every once in a while if the Alpha got too possessive. There was a fine line between ‘I want to protect my mate because reasons’ and ‘oh fuck if I don’t keep on touching you, you’ll disappear, and who cares about space bubbles, they are fucking evil’. Finally Stiles got a bit irritable and snapped at Derek’s hand as the Alpha brushed past him. 

“Will you fucking stop, you possessive asshole?! _BACK OFF!_ ” Stiles all but roared at him, eyes flashing a more deep pissed off teal color.

Derek had blinked, feeling a bit wounded at the snap, but then he sighed and backed off. Stiles then felt bad about it and trounced his mate playfully, sending them both rolling down a hill and coming to rest on the forest floor in a big pile of leaves. Stiles was on top, and he scented the hell out of his mate in apology and his moody Alpha mate just took it with a grain of salt. 

Derek huffed finally, giving in and scenting Stiles’ neck a bit too, before he got an impish idea in his wolfy mind. He grinned evilly and suddenly Stiles was underneath him, pinned awkwardly against the soft leaves. Stiles tried to get up in vain a few times before he finally flopped back down on the musky leaves with a huff. He looked into the glowing red eyes of his Alpha and felt goosebumps go up and down his spine at that hot look. 

“Yield.” Derek playfully growled at the Omega, still pinning him easily, but gently.

Stiles blinked a few times in confusion before he finally got where this was going. It was sort of a dominance thing. “Why?” He suddenly purred out, playing the Alpha’s game.

Derek rumbled low in his throat and he let his lower half collapse against the Omega’s open legs, making Stiles let out a ragged gasp of partial arousal and partial surprise. The Alpha rolled his hips just right, making the sexual tension in the air go up a notch in the hotness scale. Stiles let out a soft keen, but still kept eye contact with the Alpha, challenging him more. Derek leaned in and whispered hotly against Stiles’ lips, “Because I want you to.” 

Stiles tried to think of a way out of this one, and finally managed to squeak out, “Not a good enough answer.”

Before Derek could respond, he was suddenly rammed into by a blur of black fur. It caused him to go flying off of Stiles, but by the time he went airborne, he’d figured out what had happened and shifted fully into his Alpha form. He started tussling with his sister as they snipped and growled playfully at eachother. Derek wasn’t that annoyed. He knew that Laura was only playing, and besides, he was sort of grateful to her. She had ensured that the game between Stiles and himself hadn’t gotten out of hand with the pack in the vicinity. Still, if this had been during Heat Solstice, Laura would be missing an arm, or a throat. Alphas got vicious when they went into heat and had a virgin mate. They tolerated absolutely no one in the area, unless there were cubs around. But, most of the time cubs of any age stayed with much older relatives or pack members that didn’t participate in heats anymore.

Stiles huffed out a soft whine of frustration, but got up off of the floor regardless to watch his mate tackle his sister in a game of who’s the better Alpha. Soon the rest of the pack wound up in the same area to watch the two pack members play fight. It was amusing to watch and soon the twins were tagging bets one who would be the top fighter. If Stiles silently bet on Derek winning, no one knew. Talia and her mate wandered over to Stiles and kept him company for a while before his dad joined him, giving him a fatherly hug of which the Omega melted into. 

“You going to be ok with all this, kiddo?” John asked his son gently, but seriously.

Stiles smiled nervously and nodded, knowing that his dad was just worried about him. “Yea, I’ll be ok. Derek’s amazing.”

As soon as he said that, Derek looked up, distractedly giving the Omega a pleased smile, and got the gift of a wolf knuckle sandwich across the face for his efforts. Both Stilinskis sighed and shook their heads, almost in unison, causing Peter to snort in laughter. 

Neither Derek nor Laura won that night. Talia did, for she joined in the fight to blow off some pre-heat steam. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _The day before the Heat Solstice…._

Stiles mewled softly as he tried to snuggle more into his nest of blankets, pillows, and stuffies. Derek had gotten up a little while earlier to take a shower and to fix his mate breakfast. Stiles had had a rough night, not being able to get comfortable. His whole body was going from hot to cold and back to hot. It was a vicious cycle and would last until his heat struck. Right now, he was pleasantly warm, but he was hungry, and way too fucking sleepy to do much about it.

Plus, Derek had started to spoil him by making him breakfast every morning. At least Stiles got to make his own lunch, but Derek always unwrapped it for him and gave it to him, even if the Omega had put it together himself. Dinner was no different. If Stiles made the food or Derek made the food it made no difference to the Alpha. He fed his Omega and Stiles was slowly getting used to it. Sometimes he would still whine about it, but for the most part, he just went with the flow. 

Derek had some things to get used to as well. Like having Stiles be needy. Granted, Omegas were supposed to be needy, but since it was so close to Heat Solstice, Stiles was almost attached to him all the time. But then he’d alternate between moods. Sometimes he would be cuddling with Derek, happy as punch, and then he’d be struggling to get out of his Alpha mate’s grip so he could actually breathe. 

Derek just hoped that he could survive the fucking Heat Solstice so they could get back to some sort of a normal routine. About the only time that Stiles never bugged him with something was when the Alpha was showering or going to the bathroom. So if Derek did take a bit longer than usual in his morning habitual, it wasn’t like he could help it. Privacy was a luxury he didn’t have most of the time with Stiles, and though it did feel a bit overwhelming and annoying, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Stiles was amazing. Pure and simple.

Yea, most days Derek wanted to smack the mouthy Omega upside the head when he did something stupid or overly goofy, but for the most part, the Alpha didn’t really mind it all.

Derek got out of the shower, dressed, brushed his teeth, shaved and made sure he looked presentable before he left and went to the kitchen, leaving Stiles still burrowed in his nest resting. Derek knew that Stiles would need all the rest he could get, because in a couple of hours, his hormones would start to go haywire and he wouldn’t be able to sit still even if he wanted to.

Omegas might not be the only submissive mates that felt this way during their pre-heat days, but they did feel it the strongest. Most Betas or Alphas and their mates ran off their edginess for a couple of hours before holing themselves up in their houses or apartments. Some even took to camping out in the woods, making huge burrow dens in the ground so they could feel more down to earth in their heats. But, Derek’s family had never been that drastic.

Derek didn’t think that Stiles would be up for a run outside unfortunately, due to the fact that his body was still going through the hot/cold stage. Derek let out a soft sigh as he busied himself with making a high protein base breakfast of bacon and cheese omelets loaded with mushrooms, olives, and peppers. He also grabbed a bowl of fruit and cut up some bananas and strawberries, smiling slightly to himself as he did so, knowing that strawberries were Stiles’ favorite fruit. 

As the mouthwatering smell started to waft around the apartment, it wasn’t too long until he heard Stiles stirring in his bedroom. They usually switched off now. Every other night Stiles and Derek would sleep in Stiles’ room, and the rest of the nights were spent in Derek’s room. They’d probably do that until Stiles was considered fully mated. After that, it would be both of their choice where they wanted to bunk out. For right now, switching off was fine. 

Stiles let out a cute but loud yawn, stretching all of his limbs languidly at the same time. God, what was that insanely unhealthy but delicious smell? Stiles took a deep breathy whiff and nearly died from pleasure. Damn, Derek must be making omelets. Stiles blinked and scrubbed his eyes a bit to get the sleep crud out of them before he managed to get himself out of his nest.

He padded sleepily to the bathroom and took a shower, waking up a bit from it, but not enough to prevent him from almost shaving his face with toothpaste. Damn, he was bone tired still. Stupid Omega hormones. He cleaned his face off and tried again, this time with actual Shaving Cream, brushed his teeth, and got on his clothes, managing this time not to mismatch his socks or put on his shirt backwards. He ran a hand through his hair and decided, ‘fuck it’, and left it alone. Stiles was so not in the mood to give a fuck about his appearance. At least his clothes were on right and he smelled good, so that worked. 

As soon as Stiles shuffled into the kitchen, reaching over to snatch up a hot cup of coffee in the process, Derek looked up from pouring some apple juice into Stiles’ favorite batman mug. Stiles blinked. Why was Derek putting apple juice in a coffee mug? He then understood as he watched Derek put the mug inside the microwave, setting it for a minute on reheat. Oh. He was making Stiles hot apple cider. Awwww.

That was really sweet of him.

Stiles still chugged through his cup of coffee before he took the warm mug of cider from Derek with a small pleased, thankful smile. Derek smiled a bit in return and asked softly, “Mushroom, Bacon and Olive or Pepper and Sausage?”

Stiles didn’t have to be asked twice. “Pepper and Sausage, hands down, thanks.”

Derek nodded and handed him a plate of omelet and fruit. Stiles sighed happily and leaned in for an appreciative nuzzle before he went to the table and sat down. As he munched on his food, he started feeling a bit uncomfortable. He awkwardly leaned onto his side so it wouldn’t put so much pressure on his ass and tailbone. Fuck, he sometimes hated heat-prep. Derek sat down next to him and looked at him questionably, “You ok?”

Stiles nodded with a small grimace, “Yea, just trying to sit at an angle so my ass doesn’t feel like it’s going to feel like a fucking brick.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose almost up to his hairline and then he snorted, turning to his food. After Stiles leaned onto his other side however, the Alpha rolled his eyes and reached over and plucked a flailing Omega out of his seat and into his lap. Stiles sat awkwardly in Derek’s lap for a minute and was about to protest when the Alpha pulled the Omega’s plate over to his side of the table. 

“This is so unnecessary. I could totally use just a pillow, man.” Stiles complained, but found himself relaxing up against Derek’s chest. Traitorous body. 

Derek snuffled Stiles’ neck and snickered softly, saying, “You usually use me as your pillow anyways, so it’s not a big deal. Eat.”

Stiles pouted and sighed deeply, figuring Derek was right. Lately Stiles had been having trouble sleeping, but he knew he’d not be sleeping at all if Derek wasn’t holding him tightly in his embrace. Yea, Stiles had jokingly stated that he’d never be able to sleep without his Derek pillow. Apparently Derek had a knack for remembering everything the Omega said and did, which was sort of freaky, but kind of nice as well. 

At least it would save Stiles from repeating himself over and over about something.

Although he’d probably yell Derek’s name out along with other things over and over come this time tomorrow. Flushing and feeling his cock twitch in interest, Stiles tried to think of something else as he ate. Derek didn’t seem to mind it though, for he kissed Stiles’ neck and resumed eating with one hand, while the other held the Omega in a comfortable stable hold.

After breakfast, Stiles made himself at home cuddled up next to Derek on the couch to watch a movie. Or doze through one. Derek hadn’t watched the latest Iron Man, so he was humoring Stiles by watching one. Stiles had already seen it a billion times, so he just zoned in and out of it. Every once in a while he would let out a cute, drowsy chuckle, but otherwise he didn’t comment much.   
Derek knew that Stiles was exhausted. There was no other explanation. Stiles usually was very adamant about movies and usually talked and commented on everything during each one, even if Derek hadn’t seen it before. If Derek had seen it before, he’d end up discussing things and commenting just as much, which had both thrilled and amazed Stiles about him. But, if Derek hadn’t seen it before, then he usually ignored everything BUT the movie until it was over.

He’d even put on his bitch face glowers whenever Stiles would get too excited about something. Now, though Derek enjoyed the calmness, even if he found it a bit weird. After the movie was over, Stiles napped through a Teen Wolf episode, even though he usually was pretty into that series, since the boy who was the heart of the pack looked a lot like him and went by Dylan. How cute was that. And there was also a moody looking guy who looked a hell of a lot like Derek, who went by Tyler. It was epic.

Derek turned off the tube after the episode and dozed a bit while Stiles took his nap, every once in a while running his fingers through the Omega’s hair. Stiles was still ticklish near his stomach but he was getting better at allowing the Alpha full on touching. Another ticklish spot Derek found on Stiles was at the nape of his neck, right below his hairline. When he’d accidentally touched that area in passing the other day, Stiles had nearly wolfed out and jumped into his lap to smack him senseless, giggling the entire time. Derek had been shocked, but then had burst out laughing when he’d tried it again.

Stiles had curled up in on himself and literally shrieked out a laugh. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Then again, same could be said for Derek, for Stiles had found a couple of hidden tickle spots too. Derek was sensitive behind the ears, and when Stiles had nipped at that area in a fun tussle a week ago, the Alpha had acted like he’d been goosed. He had laughed and batted at the boy to stop and had buried his head into the Omega’s stomach so he couldn’t reach that ear. So Stiles had experimented on the other one.

Stiles was too fucking smart at times.

He also found out that Derek’s feet were ticklish, especially around the toes. Derek had nearly had a knee jerk reaction on those attempts so Stiles had just wrestled with his feet for a few minutes while the Alpha was practically snorting out his laughter and flailing on the ground before letting up.

Derek sniffed the air lazily after he noted that it was soon going to be time for lunch. Pretty soon, he knew that Stiles would be up and about as if he’d have ten tons of caffeine and a hundred thousand pixie sticks. Derek gently extracted himself from the still slumbering Omega and went to rustle up some grub. Stiles was still snoring softly, face smashed into his snuggly blanket when Derek returned, laden down with a plate full of food and two mugs of hot chocolate.

Stiles sat up after Derek gently nudged him awake and rubbed his eyes. When he spotted the mug of hot chocolate he smiled dopily and moaned out, “Oh my god I love you.”

Derek rolled his eyes, though his heart did a flip at the harmless sentiment. He sat down next to Stiles and grabbed up the plate of cold ham and turkey sandwiches with everything on them, and handed a halved piece to Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes but snatched up the half and munched on it while Derek ate the other half. Stiles noted that there was a handful of snap pea crisps that tasted like potato chips on there, but were so much better for you, and a sliced up apple. Damn, if he kept on stuffing his face with fruit, he’d be in the bathroom shitting it out through his whole heat season.

Still, he did snatch up a few slices before he talked himself out of it. Stiles, being Omega, loved fruit. He usually went after any sort of fruit, but Strawberries, Apples, and Blackberries were his favorites. After they finished most of the sandwiches and the rest of the food, Stiles noted that Derek had a bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Stiles flushed and pointed at the area, “You’ve got some stuff on your –“ And before he could finish that sentence, he was kissing Derek.

He was _kissing_ **DEREK**.

Derek froze in shock, before he practically melted under Stiles’ mouth. Stiles went to pull away, but Derek growled heatedly and wrapped his arms around the boy, knocking their plate to the floor in a half-hazard forgotten motion. Derek prolonged the kiss as long as he could before he finally pulled away so both of them could breathe. Stiles panted softly and looked into Derek’s eyes with a dark flush heating his cheeks. Derek licked his lips and Stiles’ soft brown eyes riveted on the action.

The chocolate that had been on the corner of his mouth was now gone, but the smell of it still remained, taunting Stiles to no end. Finally, though, reality slammed a fist into his gut and he flushed redder, pulling away enough to get control over his emotions. That was his first kiss with Derek.

And he never thought he’d be the one to initiate it. Omegas might be bold, but they never kissed their Alphas first unless fully mated. He reached up and touched his own lips, trying to process what had just happened. Granted, this sort of thing was going to have to happen during his heat, but it had been a total surprise, happening before that time.

Derek looked a bit vulnerable at the moment, and Stiles knew that if he screwed this up now, then it might be another fucking few months before the Alpha got it back into his head that he wanted him. Stiles finally said shakily, “Wow. That was intense.”

Derek nodded, swallowing heavily. He searched Stiles eyes for any sign of disgust, and when he didn’t spot any, he relaxed. And before he could talk himself out of it, Derek had tugged Stiles to him in a hug, kissing him gently on the lips a few times before the Omega laughed in spite of himself.

Stiles finally let himself go with the flow and relaxed fully up against Derek, both alternating soft, gentle kisses. Granted, they weren’t as hot as the first kiss, but that was ok. Derek was a bit shy in this department, and Stiles was too. However, eventually Stiles wanted more. He tentatively licked at Derek’s lips and the Alpha growled heatedly at the act, opening his mouth and fucking devouring Stiles’ tongue. 

Stiles let out a soft keen, feeling his cock come to attention, thick and hard and wet. Oh _shit_!

Stiles suddenly moaned, his body freezing in the act of grinding down on Derek’s lap. How had his legs managed to get wrapped around Derek’s thighs? And why the hell was he burning up? Had his heat come early. Getting a bit panicked, Stiles pulled away and trembled, trying to take deep breaths. Shit, he so didn’t need a panic attack right now.

Derek narrowed his eyes and noted something was wrong. He’d seen Cora have these sorts of attacks before and thankfully knew what to do. He turned his mate around and rubbed his stomach in soothing strokes, letting the Omega hear and feel his breaths and heartbeat. “Breathe with me, Stiles. In, out. In, out. Good boy.”

Stiles gasped in breaths of air, feeling the sparklies come and go around his vision. Fuck, what the hell had that been? And why had it happened now of all times. “I’m sorry.” Stiles whimpered, feeling his eyes mist. Stupid Omega hormones.

Derek shushed him gently and continued to rub and stroke Stiles’ chest and tummy before finally he kissed the Omega’s neck and murmured, “It happens. Your body was trying to go into heat mode too early.”

“I always wondered if couples had sex the day before the Heat Solstice. Guess I know the answer to that one.” Stiles muttered in embarrassment.

Derek rolled his eyes and tugged the boy around so he could see him face to face. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ lips. “It’s ok, Stiles. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He admitted shyly, “I liked it. I like this.” He leaned in and kissed Stiles again, this time a bit deeper. “And I want to do it again, and again, no matter if it’s during Heat Solstice, or not. Understand?”

Stiles flushed at the attention, and nodded shakily before he leaned in for another kiss. 

After about a half hour of cuddling and exchanging gentle kisses, not going any further than that, Stiles got antsy. So Derek broke out the games, much to the Omega’s delight. And if they played almost nonstop gaming for ten hours straight, only breaking for dinner, it wasn’t that bad.

Stiles still felt like climbing the walls, but it helped having Derek there with him to calm him down and keep him sane.

And as time drew nearer and nearer to twelve midnight on Sunday night, Stiles started feeling it. Both Stiles and Derek were cuddled in their bed in Stiles’ room this time. Stiles was plastered on top of his Alpha husband and he was starting to sweat. Before his heat rolled in, Stiles felt a desperation settle over him. He suddenly sat up, straddling his mate, though Derek sat up with him, gently running his fingers up and down the Omega’s sides. His eyes were concerned, but Stiles said with certainty, “Derek, I wanted to tell you this before the heat…. The heat gets me.” He chewed on his lower lip, watching as the Alpha nodded, growing a bit tense under Stiles’ stare.

After another minute of trying to word things out correctly, Stiles blurted out heatedly, “I want you to _claim_ me fully Derek. I want to be yours in _all_ ways.”

Derek’s eyes flashed redder with each word and finally when Stiles breathed out a whimper, “I want you to **fuck** me into the _ground_.”

“Are you sure?” Derek said, his voice Alpha deep and rough. Derek could sense that Stiles was telling the truth, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.

“Yes. _Fuck_ me, Derek, because I want you _inside_ me, **breeding** me cubs with your _knot_ until I can’t walk anymore.” Stiles said, feeling the heat start creeping up within him. “And I wanted you to know that before the heat comes. So, you know that it’s really _me_ saying it. That I won’t regret it. And you won’t either. Pound me into the next universe, and I’ll be _yours_ forever.”


	14. Chapter 14: Heat, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut this chapter ;) Hope you guys enjoy it, I sure did writing it o_o I swear sometimes my kinky mind surprises even me, so yea. Is it hot in here yet? Well if it's not, then it won't be cold for long ;)
> 
> And this is only the beginning. *snickers evilly*
> 
> Next chap should be up either Friday or Saturday.

**Chapter 14: Heat, Part 2**

Derek, for one long moment didn’t do anything until finally he growled lowly and claimed Stiles’ lips with his. It was a kiss that nearly drove them both mad with its overall hotness, intent, and emotion. Stiles let out a soft keen and opened his mouth to Derek’s questing tongue. The Alpha let out a pleased hum, the sound causing chills do go up and down Stiles’ spine. Soon, however, as their tongues mated and played, Stiles felt his heat kick in with a nasty punch.

He was suddenly clutching Derek’s shirt like a lifeline, and it wasn’t long before the Alpha was trying to get Stiles’ shirt off. Unfortunately that meant that they had to break in the kissing in order to get his shirt off. Derek paused and pulled away only for a few seconds as he basically tore Stiles’ shirt into shreds. Thank god it wasn’t one that had sentimental value. Even if it had been, Stiles was so far gone by now that he wouldn’t have cared.

Derek tugged his suddenly handsy mate away from him so he could look at his perfect pale, but flushed skin. Moles dotted the Omega’s frame, and Stiles normally would have been totally embarrassed at showing so much skin to anyone, even if Derek was his husband. Stiles let out a keening whine, reaching with grabby hands at Derek’s shirt to divest him of the offending garment. 

Derek huffed out a low chuckle, and grabbed onto Stiles’ wrists to keep them still so he could get his visual fill of the Omega’s body. Stiles blinked in confusion, and he moaned out huskily, “ _Derek_ ….”

The Alpha heard the Omega’s wrecked plea and his eyes quickly raked over Stiles’ form, taking in the pale skin and pert, hardened nipples. He wanted to taste. God, did he want to taste those nubs. “I know its heat time, Stiles, but I want to make this one good for you. I want to make _love_ to you, and make your first time worth every single minute of it.” Derek murmured tenderly, causing Stiles to shiver as want pooled more into his cock. 

Still, Stiles shakily nodded, his body covered in goosebumps and sweat already. His mind was hanging on by a thread, and he knew that tomorrow, his brain would be practically gone on smut vacation for the rest of his heat. So, maybe it was a good thing to get his pesky virginity out of the way before that happened. Derek breathed through his mouth so he could retain some semblance of control over his wolf and emotions. 

Stiles’ heat scent was starting to permeate thickly, and an Alpha could only take so much before the wolf took over and fucked his mate into oblivion. His inner wolf was lashing out inside of him, roaring it’s need to take, to claim his mate, but Derek kept a tight leash on it. He had been telling the truth to Stiles, wanting to make the Omega’s first time good, not just a quick fuck. So, Derek released Stiles’ hands, though he did reach up and cup the wolf’s face, shuddering as the Omega let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering half closed. 

It was one of the hottest things Derek had ever seen in his life. Stiles, heat soaked and wanting him, yet trusting him. Soft, golden brown eyes flickered with teal as Stiles tried to calm himself down a bit more. Finally, though, Derek figured it was enough torture. So, he tugged his sleep shirt up over his body and threw the garment half hazardly to the side, ignoring the fact that it wasn’t in the hamper. Heat Solstice was the only time that Derek didn’t give a rat’s ass about tidiness. 

Derek shivered under his mate’s hot and wanting gaze, letting the boy look his fill for a minute before he rumbled out a soft growl and tugged Stiles to him. As soon as their skin met, the feeling was electric, and both wolves let out growling moans in unison at the sensory overload. Stiles let his hands drift everywhere, even though they still shook from heat tremors. Derek felt his own heat start growing within himself in response to Stiles’ scent. God, his _scent_.

Derek buried his face into Stiles’ neck and breathed a couple of deep drags, getting high on his mouthwatering smell. Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck back, mewling and whimpering occasionally as his body started going into heat autopilot. The Alpha growled lowly as Stiles nibbled at his ear, tugging on the sensitive lobe before huskily whispering out, “Want you… so _bad_ , Derek. I know you want to take it slow, but my body is not ok with slow right now.”

Derek let out a soft chuckle before letting out a moan at Stiles’ antics. Fuck, Stiles was now raking claws up and down his back and spine, trying to entice hi to go faster. Finally, having enough torture, Derek pushed his mate down into their nest and he purred softly, stating, “Oh, I said _nothing_ about ‘slow’. I said I want to make it good for you. Make it worth something.” He then bestowed a predatory fanged grin at his mate, and at that look, Stiles felt electric shocks go through his already stiffened cock.

Derek leaned down and captured Stiles’ mouth, swallowing the moans and mewls coming from the Omega as he did so. He collapsed himself down on top of Stiles so he could feel their skin rub up against each other. His hips found the apex of Stiles’ thighs and he settled comfortably between them. Stiles spread his legs out of instinct, and had them bent slightly, though as the kisses heated things up even more, those legs soon found themselves wrapped around Derek’s. Derek growled heatedly as Stiles tugged on his hair, and he nipped the bold, needy Omega on the neck as he rolled his hips. 

As soon as Stiles felt Derek’s cock rub against his own through the thin fabric of their sleep pants, the Omega almost screamed out his pleasure and pain. God, he was so fucking sensitive. Despite normally tuning out of his heat cycles most times, he made sure to etch every detail he could for this one. He wanted to remember everything, he wanted to feel everything, and carry it with him in his thoughts for the rest of his fucking existence. Thank god they were taking suppressants. Yea, he’d mouthed off to Derek to breed him cubs, but it was a metaphor. He literally wanted Derek to knot him as hard as possible, and for long as possible. In several different positions.

And one thing he’d learned about Alphas is that when their mates started talking about cubs, they started getting aroused. It was a kink that all Alphas had, and Derek it seemed was no different. And in the most mindless times of the Heat Solstice, Stiles wanted to make sure Derek didn’t hold back. Not one bit, even if they weren’t going to get preggers anytime soon.

Derek’s mouth assaulted Stiles’ neck, littering it with stubborn hickeys that probably wouldn’t heal for a day or two, and then he moved up to fucking eat Stiles’ lips for long, intense minutes. Tongues meshed erotically, and Derek continued to roll his hips with epic precision. And during one roll, Stiles couldn’t help himself. He reached down and gripped onto the Alpha’s ass so he could press up easier. The angle caused both of them to moan in ecstasy, and finally Stiles whimpered, “Fuck me, Derek… _please_.”

Derek growled heatedly and answered by dipping a hand into Stiles’ sleep pants. He cupped the Omega’s weeping cock and practically salivated. He wanted to taste so much. Stiles nearly bucked his hips up so hard that Derek was surprised that the boy didn’t snap his spine. Then again, Stiles was naturally double jointed, and that fact really gave him some kinky ideas for later, when things weren’t so desperate.

Derek stroked Stiles in long, but gentle pulls, and after a minute, Stiles was arching his back and screaming his fucking head off. Come coated his hand and the inside of those dratted pants. Derek kissed his Omega’s face and pulled his hand up to lick some cum off of his _fingers_. Stiles mewled, and whimpered out, “You are going to murder me, aren’t you? You and those fucking tormenting things you do.”

Derek snorted and kissed his mate’s lips hungrily, letting the boy taste himself on the Alpha’s tongue. Stiles moaned loudly and drank in Derek’s essence like it was the best nectar in the world. The Alpha let Stiles lead for a while until his inner wolf demanded to go faster. He pulled slightly away and started littering hot, wet open mouthed kisses down Stiles’ chest and shoulders. When Derek found a nipple, Stiles let out a shuddering cry, not realizing they were so sensitive. 

Derek devoured one nipple and then the other liberally before moving his way down to Stiles’ happy trail. Stiles let out a squeaky giggle moan, which raised the hair on the back of Derek’s neck and struck a electric spike through his cock. Derek got to the waistband of Stiles’ pants and he paused to look up and meet his mate’s hot gaze. Stiles reached down and rubbed his fingers through Derek’s hair, his hands trembling with the urge to force the Alpha’s face where he wanted it to be.

Derek slowly smiled a sexy, and impish smirk, and he gripped the edge of the pants with his fangs. And with one sharp tug, he tore Stiles’ pants and underwear off of him, leaving him bare to his Alpha red gaze. Derek tossed the garments to the side to join his shirt and the remains of Stiles’ shirt. He then turned and sat up onto his knees so he could view his beautiful mate. Stiles whimpered under the intense look, and Derek growled in answer.

“So fucking beautiful. And all _mine_.” He said softly, causing Stiles to flush and get even more aroused. His cock hardened impossibly more and leaked precome. Derek caught sight of the dripping essence, watching it as it mingled with the drying come on Stiles’ belly. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips before he moved down the Omega’s body.

He licked and sucked every inch of skin until he got to Stiles’ thick, jutting, red cock. He took the soft velvet over steel into his mouth and at the touch, Stiles let out a hoarse cry, his fists tugging in Derek’s hair. Derek groaned as he tasted Stiles. He tasted like the best ambrosia, and his essence was a delicacy addiction that the Alpha would never be able to get used to. He sucked and licked, carefully making sure not to cut his mate’s delicate skin with his fangs. 

Stiles didn’t last long, and he fucking roared as he came this time. Derek sucked down the essence, drinking it all up until it was all devoured. He felt his own cock swell at the smell of Stile’s ripening heat. He pulled off of Stiles’ cock with reluctance, but then tugged the boy up so he could kiss him senseless. Stiles was already mostly senseless, though he did start babbling dirty talk to Derek, and it was then that the Alpha knew that the Omega was ready.

Despite being wolves that could heal epically and take a beating at the same time, Omegas needed to be completely relaxed when taking a knot for the first time. Derek didn’t know if his cock would knot up during this first time, but he didn’t want to risk any chances. Yes, Stiles was in heat, so his body was completely prepared to take his cock and knot, but Derek knew his cock was pretty large by most Alpha standards anyways without the knot. So, he wanted to make sure that Stiles felt absolutely no discomfort when he breached him and made him completely his.

Unfortunately once his knot took hold into Stiles, Derek wouldn’t be able to keep himself in control. Knots usually held mates in place for impregnation in normal animal wolves. But in Werewolves, Knots served a slightly different purpose. Yes, they kept their mate in place, but they didn’t keep the Alphas in place. Therefore, Derek would be fucking Stiles into oblivion, hard and fast while his Knot held the Omega completely attached and incapable of moving. Derek would have multiple orgasms then, and he would need to spill into Stiles over and over until his Knot receded. Sometimes it took thirty minutes. Other times it took a full _hour_. 

If Stiles was properly prepped, this wouldn’t be a problem and the Omega would share in Derek’s orgasms, just by their bond connection alone. Stiles would be completely sated for at least ten minutes afterwards while his body healed. And Derek would recover in that same time period.

If an Omega who hadn’t had sex before anally got Knotted improperly, it wasn’t a fun experience for either mate. So when Derek gently tugged Stiles over onto his stomach, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He was going to probably go overboard in prepping his mate for this, but hell, he’d rather have a happy mate than a crying and sobbing mate for a whole different reason. He pulled off his pants and boxers, his heat making him bold and not shy at all when he caught Stiles watching him with such desire in his eyes.

Derek got back onto the nesting bed and gently positioned Stiles so that he could rut up against a pillow if he wanted to. Stiles grabbed his new wolf stuffy and busied himself with grooming it, trying to keep his mind off of Derek prepping him. His heat was doing wonders for his nerves, but he was still anxious about this. So, if he could somehow distract himself for a bit, that would be good.

Derek wasn’t offended about being essentially ignored for the first few minutes of prepping. He knew what Stiles was doing on instinct and let it go. He was actually kind of glad that the boy was amusing himself so he could keep himself relaxed and still. Derek took advantage of the distraction and gently spread Stiles’ legs.

Stiles arched his back slightly so that he could take the normal Omega position. Granted, in later Knottings, Stiles would have the choice to be in whatever position he wanted as they rode out their sexual exploits. But, for the first time, it was customary to do it doggie style. It was easier on the Omega, and allowed for deeper penetration from the Alpha.   
Derek tenderly squeezed one of Stiles’ wrists before he started parting the boy’s ass cheeks. Stiles let out a soft whimpering moan and he instinctively spread his legs more, showing Derek his pink and inviting hole, already wet and slick. Derek let out a soft ragged moan at the sight. Stiles was fucking gorgeous, every single part of him. Making a split second decision, Derek leaned down and licked a strip across that winking entrance.

Stiles nearly shot up out of bed, he was so shocked. “ **FUCK** , _warn_ a guy, will ya?!” Stiles gasped out, his body going rigid at the weird but not unpleasant feel of Derek’s questing tongue.

Derek huffed a chuckle and pressed his mate back down onto the nest and pillows. “Sorry.” He mumbled softly up against a soft butt cheek. “I’ll remember that next time.”  
Stiles muttered a few choice words before he felt Derek lick him again, this time with more assertiveness and confidence. Dude, was this Derek’s first time topping a boy? 

Blinking, Stiles sniffed the air curiously. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in Derek’s scent. Before he could completely discern whether or not Derek was a virgin, the man answered that question himself, “I haven’t done this before. I mean I’ve been with a few women, but nothing serious, and not with a male.”

Stiles nodded, understanding. At least Derek had some experience with sex. He propped himself up onto his elbows and craned his neck around to look at his mate. He smiled encouragingly and gave the wolf a thumbs up. 

And then he went back to licking and nibbling his stuffie, because damn. Who knew that rimming would be such an awesome experience? Stiles tossed his stuffie away from him before he tore the poor thing to shreds and snatched up what was called an Omega stress pillow. It was made to stand up to claws and fangs. He sure hoped so, because Stiles was going to be biting and clawing a bunch in the next few minutes.

Derek licked another stripe and then he delved his tongue to probe around Stiles’ hole. He smelled incredible here, and his balls were heavy, as well as his cock. Derek reached down and fondled the boy’s balls, kneading them together and making Stiles whine at the feel of it. Derek probed his tongue again, but though Stiles’ entrance was wet and ready, it was being pretty stubborn to open up.

Derek made sure that his fingers were normal and unclawed before he started fingering that illusive entrance. Stiles mewled and relaxed bonelessly, his body almost flopping completely down onto his pillows. Derek arched a brow and looked at his mate. Then he realized what had happened. Stiles’ Omega inner wolf had taken over and though the boy was still coherent and in control of his own actions, his wolf was totally in charge. His eyes were glowing a deep and aroused teal and the Omega was absently chewing on his stress pillow, claws out, but not wolfing out just yet.

Once Derek Knotted him fully, Stiles would need to shift into his wolf form, and Derek in his to make sure that their inner selves and souls bonded as well as their normal sides. But, for now, Stiles was fine the way he was. Derek prodded the entrance again and smiled when he could slide a full finger into the Omega’s wet heat. He felt his cock strain even more up against his belly and he let out a wrecked growl.

Stiles answered with a trilling growl purr of his own, and he relaxed even more as Derek continued to prep him. Derek pressed another finger into Stiles and after noting that the Omega wasn’t in any pain or discomfort, he started scissoring the boy to get him loosened up more. He reached around with his fingers and finally found that spot. Stiles arched his back and let out a loud mewl at the feel of Derek rubbing his prostate. 

Derek smiled in wonder, glad that at least the stuff he read about gay werewolf sex seemed to be accurate at least in this area. He rubbed that spot again and felt Stiles gush some heat slick against his fingers. He used the self-lubrication to stretch the boy more. And when he almost came to fisting Stiles, the boy was basically keening with every breath he took, pleading without words for Derek to screw him into the ground.

Derek slicked his cock up with lube and poured some lube into Stiles’ waiting entrance for a minute until he figured the Omega was ready. The Alpha grunted in pain and pleasure as he eased himself into Stiles’ body. As soon as his cock’s head got fully inside, Derek nearly orgasmed right there. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and his libido down before he pressed in further. Once he got almost to base, Stiles arched his back up helpfully, cementing the deal.

Both wolves moaned at the feel of being penetrated or swallowed. Derek took a few more shaky breaths as he felt his cock be surrounded by wet heat. God, Stiles fit him like a fucking glove. Stiles whimpered after another minute, muttering softly, “Move already. Jesus, I will be as old as dirt when you get around to fucking me.”

Derek reached down and lightly smacked his mate’s ass before he said softly, “Make _love_. Not fuck. Not _yet_ anyways.”

Stiles blinked a few times and then he said almost desperately, “Then make _love_ to me already, so we can GET to the **fucking**!”

Derek chuckled, but figured time enough had passed for Stiles to adjust to his size and intrusion. The Alpha started moving, and as he moved in and out of Stiles, the boy started arching his back in time to those thrusts. Both moaned at the feel of each thrust, each breath, and each erotic feeling. But, both couldn’t last long. Stiles was hanging on by a thread anyways, his heat pulsing deep inside of him, ready to explode, and Derek wasn’t doing much better.

Finally Stiles let out a keening growl that spurned Derek into faster action. The Alpha started losing his control as he moved faster and faster, snapping his hips now for short, quick thrusts. Stiles seemed on board with it though, because he let out a happy keen, “FINALLY!”

Derek growled, tugged his mate up a bit so he could lean down and bite his shoulder. Stiles whimpered and grew limp, the only things moving were his heaving chest and his arching hips. That act unleashed the beast within Derek. He kept Stiles in place by keeping his fangs lightly gripped on the boy’s shoulder, but his clawed hands were making sure that Stiles’ hips stayed in form with his. Derek started thrusting into him faster and sharper, a desperate keen making way past his lips.

Derek’s eyes grew full red and hi fur sprouted on his face as he claimed his mate fully. His knot grew and Stiles let out a whimpering cry as it suddenly wrenched his hips in place to take the brunt of his Alpha’s brutal pace. Stiles felt himself shift completely, his ears sprouting into wolf ears, his tail coming up to caress the Alpha’s stomach. It moved out of the way when Derek growled at the interference, and Stiles felt a small thought flit by ‘smart tail’. 

Then there was nothing but Derek’s cock.

The smell of sweat and sex filled the air as Derek unleashed his Alpha heat. His hips were moving supernaturally fast, pistoning into Stiles. And then Derek moved slightly and then Stiles was screaming his head off. Derek had found his prostate and was ramming it at each quick and sharp thrust. Stiles couldn’t move though, except to throw back his head and roar out his hard fought for release.

He came all over the nest, and he didn’t care. It felt so good, but now he was burning up even more. Derek threw back his own head and roared out his completion as he spurted deep into Stiles. His hips kept up the pace, and would only pause when he released another burst of seed. Derek closed his eyes and moaned as he continued to pound into his mate, making him _his_ , breeding him, giving him pups to carry (metaphorically speaking).

Stiles took it all, hoarsely moaning and occasionally cursing soft half words. It got so intense during the apex of the onslaught of climaxes and orgasms that the Omega cried out, **“DEREK FUCK ME! HARD!”**

Derek growled lowly and collapsed on top of Stiles, causing the smaller man to collapse onto his soiled nest. Derek arched his hips and the new angle had both of them gasping and moaning. Derek’s hips gave into a mindless furious onslaught, moving through each climax, chasing others, until finally Derek and Stiles both arched their hips and roared out their apexes. Derek slid deeper inside of Stiles as his Knot faded, and he reached over and gripped his mate’s palms. He panted raggedly against the Omega’s left shoulder and Stiles just lay there, panting and moaning out his pleasure.

“Mine.” Derek whispered possessively as he kissed the small healing bite mark on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles relaxed fully and mumbled out, “Yours.”


	15. Chapter 15: Heat, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally regret nothing other than the fact that it took me this long to get the chappie out. That being said, thanks again for all of your comments and kudos. Please keep them coming! Also, did I mention that the previous chap was only just the beginning? Mwhahaha, this is why. It's a bit short, but it's all smutty goodness, so enjoy. Also, a bit of Dom/Sub in this one, but nothing too serious, as both boys tried to play a game before both really thought about it before hand ;) I will give you a bit of a spoiler hint that this time next Heat Solstice, the boys will definitely be having BDSM/Dom/Sub moments and will have all of their kinks ironed out. =) Anyways, have fun ;) next chap will be up by the weekend hopefully.

**Chapter 15: Heat, Part 3**

Stiles mewled softly, his body languishing and stretching amongst various nesting blankets and Derek. Both were just relaxing from their first successful knotting. Stiles was healing quickly, and he wasn’t burning up for the moment. Derek grunted and snuffled at his mate’s neck, pausing to lick a few wet strips on the stretch of flushed skin. Derek was still deep inside of Stiles, knowing instinctively to stay put. Omegas and Alphas worked so well together due to the fact that both had such wild sex drives, heat or no, and it was often very difficult to find Beta partners that matched that drive. 

Stiles yawned tiredly, but only dozed, knowing that he only had precious minutes before the next heat flare hit. It felt nice to have Derek still inside of him, even if his body was healing from their earlier excursions at the same time. Derek still blanketed his back, making it a little more difficult to move, much less breathe, but Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way. It felt so right, so wonderful like this. He never even dreamed of post heat cuddles being so enjoyable. 

Then again, it sort of helped to have an attentive Alpha as his husband, he supposed. Stiles’ brain was blissfully foggy, totally drugged up on the surrounding heat scents, pheromones, and their combined sex smell. Derek snuggled the boy to him protectively, though he did let up a bit when Stiles coughed softly, finding a hard time breathing. The Alpha shifted his body some, and braced the bulk of his weight onto one propped up elbow. Stiles relaxed against the blankets, breathing in open mouthed gasps of air. 

Derek took a moment to survey his Omega mate, noting that he could spend hours counting how many freckles and moles dotted Stiles’ back. He felt an urge to kiss them all. Instead, he traced small, comforting designs with his fingertips along the sensitive skin. Stiles shivered at the attention, but made no move to protest it. Derek continued the gentle touches until he finally met Stiles’ sexed out gaze.

Stiles had craned his head around slightly so he could survey the play of emotions that spread over Derek’s handsome face. It was so amazing like this, being joined, not knowing where one person ended and where one began. Stiles didn’t notice his eyes were wet until Derek leaned down and kissed a few tears away. One thing that was beautiful about their bonding was the fact that sometimes words were unnecessary to convey feelings. Derek sensed the joy coming off of his Omega mate, and he huffed a contented sigh, gently dragging his fingers down Stiles’ arm to interlace their fingers together.

Soon however, the tranquility faded, and Stiles couldn’t get comfortable, nor could he keep still. He stretched and moved his ass a bit, causing both of them to hiss. Derek growled lowly in the deepest part of his throat at the feel of his cock moving inside of Stiles. The Omega huffed a frustrated growl of his own and buried his face into his arms, trying to fight off the tantalizing madness of another heat surge.

“Don’t fight it, Stiles. Let it come and go.” Derek whispered huskily, his fangs starting to peek over his lips again. Red eyes flared in interest as Stiles’ Omega teal flashed at him defiantly.

“I need… I _want_ … I **FUCK**. Just _dominate_ me.” Stiles bit out, his fangs growing in the response to Derek’s rumbling challenge. “Give me direction, please, before I lose my fucking _mind_.”

Hands gently, but firmly maneuvered Stiles to arch his body up a bit. Derek’s voice was husky and sensual as he uttered out against Stiles’ ear, “Reach up and grab the headboard.”

“Ok, but kinky as this sounds, what’s the plan?” Stiles mumbled, eyes blinking a bit more, his sleepy fog being replaced by interest. His body was starting to sweat and heat up. It wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t rationalize one thought in his brain, much less make intelligent conversation. 

Stiles reached up and managed to brace himself upright without dislodging Derek’s cock within him. Fuck, he hoped that they didn’t break his headboard. The bed they finally managed to buy a few weeks back and he quite liked it. But, if it broke, it’d be fixed. The Hales were definitely expert wood crafters, to Stiles utter surprise and delight. So, if the bed broke, Derek would fix it in no time.

Stiles shakily took hold of the headboard’s firm wooden top edges, taking comfort in the feel of the strong oak in his fists. Derek grunted softly and moved with Stiles, positioning himself a bit so that his legs were spread, though like Stiles, he was on his knees. Derek reached down and wrapped a strong arm around the Omega’s waist, while the other braced up against the wall above the headboard. 

Stiles shuddered and let out a whimper as his heat surge started making itself known. His skin flushed and sweated like no other. And still Derek hadn’t answered him. And when Stiles thought he was not ever going to get an answer, and that Derek was too far gone to do so, the wolf answered, “I’m going to _dominate_ you, like you wanted me to. I am going to fuck you so _hard_ , that you’ll scream my name because that’s the **only** thought that will be in your brain when I get through with you.” 

His voice dropped an octave as he practically purred, “I will be your one and only _master_ , you understand that, pet?” When Stiles shakily nodded, his arousal upping a notch with every word Derek said, the Alpha growled approvingly. Then he murmured softly, “Safeword?”

Stiles mewled and flushed at the thought of something like that. In truth, he should have chosen one as soon as he’d figured out they might be fucking for real in Heat Solstice. Still, his brain was starting to fog over, and it was hard to concentrate. Finally he gasped out, “Like I would need one…. But… it’s good to have one… right?” Derek rumbled an affirmative so Stiles whispered out, “Avenger.” He couldn’t very well pick something cornier besides an actual character from said movie, but Stiles knew that Alphas were very jealous and irrational on their heat cycles, and he doubted Derek would appreciate him crying out Stark or Loki in the throes of passion.

Derek rolled his eyes, but huffed a chuckle. He tugged Stiles closer to him, pressing his chest to the boy’s back, his cock swelling to full mast as Stiles’ heat scent rose. It was intoxicating, and the Alpha couldn’t help but growl, “You are _mine_ , Stiles. Mine and no one else’s.”

Stiles mewled out, “Agreed, now please… please _MASTER_ … do your worst before I have to see to my own needs.”

Derek nipped his lover in reprimand on the shoulder before he said darkly, his face morphing into a sardonic predatory grin, “You will never have to see to your own needs again. From here on out, I am your _king_ on your fucking’ chessboard. And you are my queen.”

Stiles choked out a soft laugh at that, but felt his arousal jump a few notches as Derek snapped his hips against his, his thrust going deep and sharp. Stiles whimpered and clutched the headboard, his claws alternating between coming out and retracting and back again. 

The Alpha felt his eyes turn completely red and he started a maddenly slow pace, making Stiles mewl in frustration, and amusement. However, after a minute or so, the Omega was about ready to say Avenger just so he could smack his husband upside the head. He said ‘dominate me’, not ‘take an old granny approach’. And his heat was making it really hard to think straight. Derek continued his slow pace and every time Stiles bitched about it, the Alpha would deliberately go slower.

Stiles soon was starting to get agitated, and he felt his core heat up even more. Finally he whined out, “You want me to fucking beg, don’t you?”

When Derek just snorted and continued slowly snapping his hips, Stiles chewed on his lower lip, anger clouding his mind along with the intense heat want. “FUCK.” He snarled and arched his back, nearly tearing the headboard to shreds. 

Derek seemed to take that as the sign to start breaking Stiles apart, piece by piece. He started by growling out a command, “Show me how much you want it.”

Stiles growled and warred with himself before finally his submissive inner wolf (wuss) complied. Stiles arched his back and hips, spreading his legs more to give Derek more access for deeper penetration. The Omega relaxed bonelessly up against the headboard and bed, his mouth starting to babble pleas and begs.

Derek rewarded his mate by adjusting his stance on his knees and keeping the Omega in place. He started a faster pace, sharp snaps of his hips could be heard throughout the room, along with gasps and pants, and moans. Derek growled, his inner wolf taking over completely. He rutted into Stiles with fast, sharp strokes, and as he adjusted himself slightly again, he struck gold.

Stiles let out a howl that would do any Omega proud, considering it ended with a frustrated roar. Derek responded by roaring over his mate, causing the submissive to go even more like puddy into his hands. Stiles started shaking, his body was so much in need. “Please, Derek, _dominate_ me. Fuck me. Make me come.” He whimpered, and he so didn’t care what he said at this point, just as long as Derek fucked him into the ground.

The Alpha snuffled his mate’s shoulders, understanding the stress. Derek managed to get out, “Say it.”

Stiles wailed as Derek hit his prostate hard, managing to moan a desperate plea, “Please, Alpha… please fuck me!”

“That’s nice but not what I wanted to hear! _Say it!_ ” Derek all but roared, causing Stiles to let out another desperate keen.

Stiles suddenly growled lowly, feeling he was so done with this fucking shit. He wanted Derek to fuck him and dominate faster. He trembled as he finally gave in by roaring out in answer, _**“YOUR MY FUCKING KING YOU ASSHOLE AND I YOUR QUEEN SO FUCKING GIVE ME YOUR COCK YOU BASTARD! ENOUGH WITH THE ROLEPLAY!”**_

Derek let out a choked laugh, and at the sound, Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a bit hoarsely as well. Derek kissed the back of Stiles’ shoulder in apology for making the game last too long during heat, and Stiles huffed a soft sigh in acceptance. “Perfect.” Derek murmured huskily before he got down to sexy business.

He flipped Stiles around and pushed him onto the bed, withdrawing from the Omega’s warm heat for a split second before he was spreading the boy’s legs and pressing in deeply. This new angle might not be as fun, but at least Stiles would be able to watch Derek fuck him senseless. Stiles let out a soft keen and eagerly met Derek’s lips in a searing kiss.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and prepared himself for the upcoming sexcapade. Derek pulled away from Stiles’ lips for one small moment, his crimson eyes meeting Stiles’ teal flickering ones. He murmured softly, “Ready?”

“Oh fuck _yes_.” Stiles said snarkily before he wrapped his legs around Derek’s ass.

Derek rumbled a playful growl and kissed him hard as his inner Alpha took over. Heat scents mingled and filled the air with density, causing both wolves to bask in its high potency. Stiles let out a happy mewl as Derek started thrusting hard and fast with no preamble. 

Earlier might have been playful, but now it was downright sexy and fast as hell. Derek bent with astonishing flexibility, licking a dirty stripe from Stiles’ leaking cock up his belly and chest to meet his lips with a hungry kiss. Stiles moaned at the act and arched his hips as he met thrust after sharp snapping thrust. The feel of Derek inside of him, thrusting against his prostrate and making Stiles his was incredible, and Stiles let out a gasp as Derek bit down hard on his shoulder.

Omega wolfy senses taking over, Stiles went limp, though his ankles and arms held onto Derek for dear life. Stiles mewled and moaned as pleasure coursed through his body, pooling into his cock. Finally not being able to handle it without some sort of anchor, Stiles bit down on Derek’s shoulder, causing them both to moan and growl at the feel. Derek upped the pace and soon his knot swelled, locking Stiles in place. Stiles let go of all thought and rationality and just felt. The smell of Derek’s heat was intoxicating, the sound of their bodies mingling together with harsh snaps was erotic, and the feel of Derek deep within him, Stiles could hardly keep it all together.

Derek rumbled against Stiles’ skin, “Let it go, Stiles. Come for me.”

And just like that, Stiles seized up and roared his fucking head off, his back arching up and spasming. Thick coats of come splashed up against his stomach and managed to get on Derek’s face as the Alpha knotted him fully. Derek’s eyes turned a deeper crimson and he started thrusting faster, his hips moving at incredible speed. 

He let out a wild, abandoned moaning whimper as he started coming inside of Stiles. He closed his eyes and let out a broken roar as he came, and came, and came, breeding his mate to the fullest. Stiles whimpered and shuddered underneath him, the bond between them growing and causing the Omega to feel everything the Alpha was feeling. His own cock swelled and gushed out more seed in response to the harsh onslaught of thrusts.

Derek reached up and gripped the headboard, arching his back as he plowed into Stiles harder and faster, his body thrashing through the motions, cock sending orgasm after orgasm through the rest of his body in an explosive race to full climax apex. Stiles held on and weakly mewled out hoarse moans of encouragement, his body still on fire, even as his cock emptied its last surge.

Derek let out one last hoarse roar and collapsed against his mate, shuddering through the after apex climaxes. Stiles whimpered, feeling everything his mate felt. Derek snuffled against Stiles’ neck and kissed the bite marks there. They both shuddered through another pseudo climax and Derek brokenly whispered, “I can _feel_ you Stiles. You were meant for me…..”

Stiles whimpered out, “You are mine too.” He cuddled his mate’s head against his chest and breathed deeply as their bodies finally stopped expelling seed and pleasure twitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea.... couldn't help it. I regret nothing. ;) Could NOT help myself with the recent episode chessboard example ;) Derek will always be Stiles' king in my book.


	16. Chapter 16: Shower Sexytimes and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps, sorry for the long wait on this chappy. It was hard to find the time to write on this the past week or so =( and then with the whole episode angst from yesterday, yea... it wasn't fun trying to pull my thoughts together enough to write. RIP Allison. You will be missed. Anyways, on a lighter note, this chap is a bit short, but like I said it was a bit hard to write after what happened. I am sure you guys understand. =) I will promise you guys though that none of my fics will ever have Allison dying, regardless of the situation. 
> 
> Regardless, I felt the need to have some Shower smut (yay!) and some Stereky fluff to get our minds off of the angst if just for a little bit. Thanks so much for all of your comments and kudos. They mean a great deal to me and help inspire me to keep going. So please keep them coming. Next chap will be up on Friday at the latest. =)

**Chapter 16: Shower Sexytimes & Fluff**

After another few bouts of knotting, Stiles’ body finally cooled down long enough that he could get out of the nest to take a shower. Derek was a bit handsy with him, but at this point, Stiles didn’t really care. At least he would never be able to accuse the Alpha of being a failwolf when it came to this. Stiles whimpered slightly as he stepped into the shower, letting out a soft full out moan at the feel of the warm water on his skin.

Derek whined softly and got in behind his mate, crowding him a bit, but making sure not to press Stiles’ buttons. They both desperately needed to get the grime and heat stink off of themselves. Granted, they would basically be back to knotting in less than half an hour, but it still felt good to have water washing off the sweat. 

Both Stiles and Derek were mainly going through the normal washing motions by instinct and not actual brain power. Derek took up a soft Omega sponge and lathered up his mate gently with the gentlest soap they could find. Stiles still let out a breathless gasp when the Alpha rubbed him down, but it wasn’t a bad sort of sound. Derek still paused in the act, his hand gently pressing the sponge onto Stiles’ mid back.

“You ok?” Derek questioned, blinking and trying to formulate enough brain power to have some sort of a conversation.

Stiles nodded, even as the Alpha leaned down to nuzzle and litter small tender kisses along the boy’s nape. “Yea, feels good, just maybe go a bit slower?” Stiles yawned tiredly and braced himself up against the shower wall, finding that he felt better if his muscles stretched under the spray of the shower.

Derek rumbled a soft concurring grunt in answer and started lightly washing away the nights excursions off of his mate. He took a bit longer this time, and was rewarded by the sound of Stiles moaning out a contented and happy sigh. Derek’s inner wolf preened at the noise and the Alpha moved down to scrub the Omega’s lower back. Despite being plundered by Derek over and over the past few hours since midnight, Stiles’ body had healed almost completely. There were still some residual bruising and redness around Stiles’ entrance, but it was healing quickly, and that fact soothed and appeased the Alpha.

Some Alphas felt smug whenever they saw bruising on their mates after the Heat Solstice, but Derek wasn’t one of them. Yea, he liked seeing Stiles bear his mark on his neck, but as for the rest of the Omega, Derek felt like a total douchebag when he caught sight of bruising. The only reason why he wasn’t throwing a bit of a distress anxiety attack over Stiles’ bruises was due to the fact that he knew that the boy wasn’t feeling any pain, just a bit of lingering soreness, which was normal after any sort of penetration.

And Stiles had lost his virginity not even six hours ago. So, regardless of how gentle or rough Derek was, Stiles would be achy in certain areas. Still, Derek nuzzled his mate’s right ass cheek and licked a few small bruises for good measure. Stiles let out a soft mewl and spread his legs instinctively. Derek growled lowly in response and started licking soothing, wet healing strokes along the crease. The licks were not meant to arouse, just to heal, and Stiles’ body seemed to understand that. 

Derek gently parted Stiles’ ass and looked at the swollen, if almost completely healed entrance of his mate. Noting that some of his seed was still oozing from that wet hole, Derek huffed a soft sound of contentment. He leaned in and licked gentle stripes against it, and Stiles let out a low moan. 

Stiles rested his head on one of his propped up arms and let out a soft sexed out “It’s ok, Derek. I may be an Omega, but that doesn’t translate to breakable.”

Derek licked a few more times before he finally pulled away from Stiles ass with reluctance. “Can’t help it. Need to make sure you don’t hurt.” 

Yea, well Derek was never one to be eloquent during sex, so Stiles guessed that applied to post coital showers as well. Derek finished washing the Omega’s legs and feet, he stood and turned the boy around to snuffle at his neck and share a few small kisses. After the second kiss, Stiles and Derek both shared soft laughs before the Omega finally swatted at the Alpha to turn around so he could return the favor.

Derek rumbled softly in protest, but after seeing the determination in his Omega’s eyes, the Alpha sighed softly and turned around. It was a good thing Stiles was almost as tall as the other wolf, but the Alpha still felt obliged to help out his Omega mate in any way. So, he knelt onto his knees and let out a rough pleased moan when Stiles started scrubbing his hair with the same sponge.

Alphas usually liked rough washings, but this was nice too, especially since there wasn’t an intent to arouse just yet. Stiles took his time running his fingers and the sponge through Derek’s inky tresses before he finally moved to the rest of the broad shouldered Alpha’s back. Once he got to the Alpha’s ass, Stiles got impish and mock bit a cheek and caused Derek to roll his eyes and growl softly in response.

Stiles let up on his playfulness and continued getting his mate clean. Derek then stood and they switched places again, this time the Alpha gently washing down his mate’s front, taking extra time to wash come splattered areas that still smelled like sex. He buried his face into Stiles’ neck and breathed in his comforting scent. Stiles let out a soft aroused whimper when Derek washed his cock and balls gently. 

“Soon?” Derek questioned, and Stiles let out a soft shaky sigh, nodding and chewing on his lower lip. Derek got the rest of Stiles clean as best he could before he let the Omega take over, eying his mate’s mole and freckle dotted frame with more intent. Stiles flushed under his gaze, and arousal started scenting up the bathroom like crazy.

Stiles washed his mate’s chest and took his time ogling the perfect lines and chiseled features of the Alpha. But, by the time he reached Derek’s cock, the Alpha was starting to rumble with arousal, deep inside his chest. Stiles carefully washed his mate’s cock and balls, and then knelt down to finish the job, taking a moment to examine Derek’s heavy half-erect cock in the process.

Derek growled out a sound that caused chills to go up and down Stiles’ spine, and the Alpha warned, “Not now, Stiles. I don’t want to fuck your face in just _yet_.”

Stiles flushed in response but managed to roll his eyes goodnaturedly, though he did step into his husband’s personal space for a kiss. Derek kissed him and let out a wrecked groan as Stiles reached down and stroked his cock firmly. He threw back his head, eyes flashing red, “ _Stiles…_ ” He moaned out, reaching up to tug the boy closer against him.

The Omega smiled a bit playfully and leaned down to nibble at the Alpha’s exposed throat. “Can I at least do this?” He tugged a bit harder on Derek’s now full erection.

Derek shuddered and shakily said, voice full of desire and want, “Always.”

“Good. Because I want to.” Stiles said, snuggling into his mate’s arms as he continued to get Derek off.

It didn’t take long, and when Derek finally came, he clenched his eyes shut and moaned out a keen that was so fucking beautiful that Stiles couldn’t help but want to come at the same time. Derek breathed out a few gasps of air and for a long moment he just felt the relaxing relief of coming down from his high. After the moment was passed, he opened his eyes and looked into Stiles’ eyes, noting that the boy was a bit calmer, though still aroused.

One need must have been satisfied. The need to do something for his mate. And Derek appreciated it. But, there was still one more need left to be taken care of, so the Alpha reached down and lovingly took Stiles’ cock into his fist, leaning in for a drowsy kiss in the process.

Stiles let out a whimper and nearly collapsed to his knees at the feel of Derek jacking him with quick, firm strokes. Derek murmured huskily against Stiles’ lips, “You are so fucking beautiful, Stiles.”

Stiles would have said something if all of the blood in his body hadn’t pooled down to his cock. And with just a few more strokes, Stiles was coming, letting out soft whimpering keens, face slack, eyes closed, and head thrown back. Derek growled possessively and continued to stroke Stiles through his orgasm. After the last gush of seed was spent from Stiles’ cock, Derek pulled his mate into his arms and littered his face and lips with kisses.

Stiles opened his eyes and mumbled softly, “Not as gorgeous as you.”

Derek rolled his eyes and flushed at the compliment, though he knew for a fact that this argument would go on and on and never be won by either wolf. Something to look forward to. The Alpha kissed Stiles gently on the lips and asked, “You hungry?”

Stiles felt his tummy gurgle and he said sheepishly, “As long as it entails fruit and whipped cream on top of you, I could eat anything.”

Derek snorted out a laugh and nipped at his mate’s nose, even though his cock twitched at the suggestion. “I see where your priorities are. You just want me for my body.”

“Oh shut up, _asshat_.” Stiles rolled his eyes and waited for Derek to turn off the shower. “I can’t help it. I am a needy Omega remember? And anyone sane would want to tap that.” He gestured to Derek’s physique before he added, “But, in truth I am not so shallow, my Wolfy Grumperstilskin mate of mine.” He followed the Alpha out of the shower and let Derek rub him down with a thick fluffy towel, not even having enough energy to wrestle with that one. 

“So, are you saying you’d mate with me even if I looked hideous?” Derek asked, arching a playful eyebrow, ruffling Stiles’ hair dry in the process.

Stiles went through the abuse before he finally poked at Derek’s well defined chest, saying, “Yep, though I have to say that you being epically hot does definitely help in the attract-o-meter. So, that doesn’t give you an excuse to rip your own face off just because I said I wouldn’t mind you looking different.” He then glomped his husband and kissed one of his pecs, saying seriously, “Don’t make me start singing Bruno Mars, because like, I still need to eat.”

Derek rumbled a soft laugh and kissed Stiles’ forehead, saying softly, “that would be disastrous, you singing.”

“Yea right! I’ll have you know I sing epic Lady Gaga and Adam Lambert. Don’t diss this _bitch_ until you heard him sing.” Stiles pointed out, mock strutting out of the bathroom door.

Derek snorted and said, “And here I thought I married a wolf and it looks like I married a Diva.”

“Comes with the package deal, Sweet Cakes.” Stiles commented before he headed to the kitchen wrapped in only his towel, his Alpha following behind him, an amused smile plastered on his face.  
They maybe had another ten minutes before another heat surge, but hopefully that would be time to get both of them fed and hydrated. The sex in the shower helped stave it off for a bit, but not for long.

Stiles sat down with a bowl of cut up fruit, ignoring the outraged expression falling onto his moody Alpha’s face. “Oh stop with the look, Grumpycat. I have method to my madness.” He pointed to a chair next to him and gestured for the wolf to sit down. 

He handed Derek a fork and mumbled shyly, in spite of his normally bold actions, “I… I kind of want you to feed me.”

Derek arched a brow and the grumpy look suddenly was wiped off of his face. Derek narrowed his eyes and then he tugged the other wolf into his arms so that Stiles could sit in his lap. The Omega rolled his eyes but went with it, and balanced himself easily in Derek’s arms. Once he noted that his mate was settled, the Alpha picked up the fork and speared a piece of orange and placed it at Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles took the bite into his mouth and chewed slowly, swallowing it contently. 

Derek sighed softly and found his hazel eyes riveted in interest on Stiles’ mouth. Even as he continued to feed both himself and Stiles, he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of those succulent lips. But, what really hit at his restraint was when Stiles took the bite of apple onto his teeth and decided to share it with Derek in an insanely hot kiss. Derek let out a frustrated growl and ate both Stiles’ lips and the piece of apple. Stiles whined and suddenly their heats started surging.

Both were too far gone to care.


	17. Chapter 17: Rest, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, very short chap, so I apologize for that. It just seemed like this scene should have it's own chapter by itself since it had enough Stereky fluff that makes your heart just squeeze. And we totally need that after the finale from yesterday! RIP Aiden, and though I hate seeing the twins go, I have to say that I am thankful to Jeff for at least not taking more away. Season 4 is going to be a little weird without Allison, but otherwise I am looking forward to it =) anyways, here is a sweet chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks again for your kudos and comments, they always inspire me to work harder and faster =). Next chap will be up definitely on Friday night since Saturday and Sunday are going to be BUSY. And it will be longer since the boys are going to be getting back to work on the ice, and of course Stiles and Derek will be getting tattoos. ;)

**Chapter 17: Rest, Finally**

The next two weeks flew by quickly for both Derek and Stiles. They were immersed in each other and didn’t mind the fact that Stiles always bottomed and Derek always topped. However, on the last night of their heat, Stiles asked Derek if there may be any chance in the future if that role could be reversed just to see how things went.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your cock in my ass, knotting me up like the subby Omega I am, but I was just wondering if you would be open to such a thing?” Both were casually laying in bed, relaxing since the heat surges had dissipated to only occurring once every few hours. 

Stiles might not be able to sleep – hell neither of them had been able to the past two weeks, but at least they were able to rest for a bit. The mindless apex of the Heat Solstice had passed a few days ago, and though both boys rather enjoyed their mindless excursions, they were also glad that it was fading. Stiles’ ass totally needed a break, and as for Derek, his hips basically felt like they were in constant chaffing burn status. His cock felt swollen to the touch as well.

Werewolf healing aside, it seemed like both were ready for a couple of days of full sleeping before getting back to skating hell. Stiles grimaced at the thought of trying to redo his workout regime with Derek starting from ground up again. His muscles had gotten quite the sexual workout, but it wasn’t a full ice-skating one. He so was going to have to bust his ass again. 

Derek seemed a bit gaunter than before the heat started, and even sported a bit of a softer belly, due to all of the chocolate and sweet craze that both boys had been on for the past few days. Now, Stiles didn’t think he could stomach the thought of any sweet, chocolate or no. Stiles kissed his lover’s bicep, noting that Derek wouldn’t have as much trouble getting back into shape… not like him. But, that was due to the fact that Derek had worked this regime for eons it seemed, so of course his body was used to being healthy.

Stiles briefly wondered how his dad was faring and quickly pulled his thoughts away as his Alpha mate spooned him a bit more and sighed. Feeling a bit bad about getting distracted, Stiles stated hastily, “I mean, if Alpha’s don’t take it up the ass, ok. I can live with that. No power challenging whatsoever. But, I was just curious. And… I’ll shut up now.” 

Derek huffed a tired chuckle and kissed his Omega mate’s sweat soaked neck, loving the scent of their past bout of lovemaking. Now that heat had finally started to dissipate, the boys could enjoy slow sex instead of the fast paced fucking they had in the first week of Heat Solstice. And though Derek loved that too, he had a bit of a secret fetish for slow burn. Stiles didn’t seem to mind and had let him have at it. This Solstice had been an amazing and fun experience, and Derek knew for a fact that the next ones were only going to get better and better.

If they could keep from killing each other in the ice rink, that is. 

Derek truly thought about Stiles’ question and tried to explore what he might feel about bottoming for the first time. He knew some Alphas were bendy like that and weren’t all about domination. Granted, Derek loved dominating but he was also a bit of a softy when it came to mating with Stiles. Derek idly traced a few slow triskele whirls on his mate’s arm and finally he reached down and interlaced Stiles’ fingers with his own. 

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ nape, before he finally said, “We could always try. Maybe not for a while until both of our inner wolves settle from the bonding. But, perhaps someday?”

“Awww, really?” Stiles smiled and fist pumped with his free hand, while simultaneously arching his neck so he could capture his Alpha’s lips with a gratified kiss. He blinked and stared into Derek’s eyes as the Alpha nodded shyly.

“Sweet. That would be like the best Christmas present.” Stiles commented, and with Derek’s guarded look, the boy amended hastily, “Or Birthday present for next year! No biggie, really.” He then nuzzled Derek’s face, sighing as his mate relaxed fully again. “Just as long as you are comfortable enough to try. No pressure.”

“Ok.” Derek smiled goofily, showing cute bunny teeth.

Stiles had found that when Derek was not being such a Diva tight ass, he really had the most beautiful expressions. His smiles were epic, and his shyness or assertiveness in certain areas were adorable. Stiles also loved that Derek didn’t hesitate to follow his instincts, no matter the situation, although he also sensed when to back off. 

Most Alphas had a hard time adjusting to having an Omega as a mate, but Stiles felt that due to team work and a little help from Derek’s mother’s meddling, and actually following their key rules, that their relationship was going off to a nice progression. And Stiles found that his heartstrings tugged whenever he looked at his mate. 

Derek usually acted like an ass because it was 1) in his nature to do so 2) it was used as a defense mechanism to keep people from knowing what a sweet passionate romantic he was and 3) he had been burned by a relationship when he’d only been a teenager and it had left it’s scars so deeply that Derek hadn’t been able to fully let go of the fear of it happening again.

And whenever Stiles brought that last part up, Derek tried to close himself off, making their budding bond hurt like a bitch. He would be forced to ease up on it, and Stiles wouldn’t press. Derek eventually mentioned the gist that the woman he dated had used him, and every other boy on the track team in his high school. It’s one of the reasons why his uncle carted both him and Kate off to different places so that Derek didn’t have to deal with the memories.

Being back here had brought things home to him, and even though Derek was over the bitch, he still felt like it was better to act a bastard than to let anyone close to him again. Close enough to hurt him.

But, after that confession, Stiles had showed him just how much he was different from that bitch. The bond/curse whatever that bound them together made it impossible for Stiles to betray Derek, regardless of the reason why. But even if the two had moved into their relationship without the freak bonding first, Stiles would have eventually shown Derek that he wasn’t that type of guy. And that when he loved or cared for someone, it was such a fierce, loyal devotion that border lined obsession. 

Stiles wasn’t a total over possessive, clingy Omega, but he made sure that his loved ones were cared for. He’d earned the title of pack mother a few times in the past due to his protectiveness and obsessively worried nature. But, Derek didn’t seem to mind that. In fact, he seemed to relish it. And maybe it was due to the fact that Derek was a neglected, jilted Alpha that made him crave Stiles’ presence most of the time. Perhaps it was something else entirely. All Stiles knew was that he couldn’t believe that Derek was real, and all his to boot.

Shit, he was so far off the deep end that he hadn’t even seen it coming until he literally got smacked with a cliff face. He was so in love with Derek that there was no way in hell to try and deny it.   
And even if Stiles felt like Derek might feel the same way, the Omega really didn’t want to pressure him just yet. The feelings through the bond were enough for now. He just had to make sure to trust his instincts and watch for the actual signs to tell Derek that he was in love with him. 

Bringing his thoughts away from sappy lovey dovey smooshiness, Stiles turned over and snuggled as Derek followed his lead and did the same. Stiles loved being spooned, but he also liked doing the spooning. Plus, he loved gazing at his mate’s triskele tattoo for long periods of time. It was a simple tattoo but on Derek it was like the most gorgeous piece of artwork outside of the wolf himself. Stiles lightly traced the lines of the tattoo and Derek sighed softly, leaning into his touch.

Finally the Omega opted for a lighter topic. “Do you think I should get a tattoo?”

Derek blinked and turned to look at Stiles behind his shoulder. “Why? Do you want one?”

“Well, I never really thought about it. I guess I never had something that popped out at me to put permanently on my skin. Besides you have to take a fucking blow torch to your skin in order to make sure the design stays put. I mean, ow.” Stiles shrugged and then he admitted with a soft, tender expression in his eyes, “To tell you the truth, I think I now found something that clicks with me.”

Derek’s eyes widened at the implications. “You want my mark on you?”

Stiles flushed and mumbled, “I mean, it’s something to think about, but yea. I like the design and it would make me feel… I don’t know… cherished. I know some pricks would use their marks like their Omegas are something to be owned. But, I know you don’t feel that way. You might be possessive, and a prick, but you aren’t that much of a douche bag.” He then flushed more. “and I am totally bashing you, aren’t I?”

Derek snorted and turned around so he could cuddle his mate face to face. “Yea, but I probably deserve it, brat.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but then he softened and whispered, gently running his fingers over Derek’s chest, “But, what I am trying to say is that yes, I want to bear your mark.” His brown eyes flared teal and he murmured with a biting determination, “I want you to brand me, Derek. I want to be yours completely.”

Derek’s eyes flared red in response and the Alpha stared long into Stiles’ teal colored flashing eyes before finally he whispered, “And in return can I wear your mark?”

Stiles blinked, shocked. Most Alphas marked themselves with a singular tattoo that spoke of their family symbol or if they were without a pack, a symbol that meant ownership of themselves. They then marked their mates, and though it was rare, it happened more frequent than the Alpha taking on their submissive counterpart’s mark. Derek was basically letting Stiles claim him. 

Stiles nuzzled Derek’s throat, and the Alpha dipped back his head to let the Omega have more access to his vulnerable skin. Stiles sighed, still in shock and awe. This showed that Derek was putting all of his trust into Stiles. And if that wasn’t a declaration of love without actually coming out and saying the words, then nothing else was. 

Stiles ran his long fingers down Derek’s arms and finally he said, voice a bit shaky with emotion, “It would mean the world to me.”

“Ok.” Derek said with a small smile.


	18. Chapter 18: Shopping and Some Deep Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting on Friday like I wanted to! I was busy paying homage to the porcelain god that night (barfing in toilet) due to some lovely flu type bug that's been going around. Thank god it's finally gone and I can go on with my life! Anyways, here is a new chap, and I hope you guys like it =) the next chap will deal with the tattooing. I hope to have another chap up this week sometime, so something to look forward to. Thanks again for your comments and kudos, they inspire me to keep going, so please keep them coming.

**Chapter 18: Shopping and Some Deep Reveals**

The two lovebirds rested for a few more days before they decided to do something fun for a change. It was on the last day of the Heat Solstice, and most peeps were now coming out of their homes just to get out and breathe in the fresh, clean air. Markets and stores were opening up a day early with some tantalizing sales. Restaurants, malls, and even fitness gyms were also opening up for a half day so that wolves that had had enough of the Heat Solstice could come out and enjoy themselves, or perhaps get a head start on their own fitness schedules. 

Stiles was going stir crazy, and he wasn’t the only one. Derek was up early on that final morning, wanting to get back into the swing of his normal morning runs. Though Stiles wanted to go with him, he was still in a lazy post heat coma, so he instead went outside onto the back deck and sat on a glider while sipping some hot tea. It smelled incredible outside and he never felt so happy to be out in the open in his life. 

Or to have some solitude. 

Granted, the heat cycle had went spectacularly well, and having Derek as his Alpha mate was incredible. They were still learning things about each other, and that’s one of the best parts of their relationship, despite the fact that they were actually working hard to make it fucking work. However, now that the Solstice was almost fully ended, Stiles felt his clingy Omega senses run away screaming the night before, and now he was just glad for his own “me” time. Derek probably was feeling the need to get some solitude as well, though Stiles didn’t doubt that the Alpha was still very protective over his Omega mate and was probably keeping close by just in case “something” happened.

Stiles still felt proud of his Alpha for giving them both some space in the morning hours.

Once the shops, restaurants, and every bloody friggin thing else opened up, Derek and Stiles were going to do something fun, and actually go to Beacon Hills Square for some window shopping, tattooing, and maybe go to a low key diner that had the best burgers and curly fries. They were going to enjoy themselves and go all out on the greasy food because tomorrow they’d be back in training.

Stiles could already feel his mouth water at the thought of those epic curly fries. Dominic’s was the best diner around and boy did they know how to make the most scrumptious pies. Stiles was so ravenous thinking about it that by the time Derek had arrived back home – the cottage was totally home now, Stiles had whipped up a totally unhealthy brunch of fried chicken sandwiches with tatter tots and fried pickles as a tasty side. If Derek rolled his eyes at the Omega’s cravings for fried food, Stiles intentionally didn’t notice. Besides, it wasn’t like Derek was going to turn away a good meal, especially if Stiles made it.

Derek took up a plate heaped with food to share with Stiles and sat down, noting with a wrinkle in his nose that he’d have to shower before they left. Stiles sat down and snuggled into Derek’s arms, not minding the fact that his mate was a bit smelly and sweaty. The scent of fresh earth, fallen leaves, and trees was an enticing mixture in Stiles’ minds’ eye. Derek let out a pleasing rumble and wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulders in a comforting, but quick hug.

Derek then patted Stiles’ on the shoulder before releasing him so he could handle the food.

Stiles sighed softly as his husband handed him a sandwich. “How was your run?” Stiles asked, making sure he actually swallowed before speaking. Usually he had issues with manners, especially when it came to wolfing down his food, pun intended. But, ever since he’d started taking his meals with Derek and the majority of the Hale household (twice a week except for Heat Solstice times), he had made it a point to learn all he could about Werewolf etiquette. 

One of the main objectives of learning how to eat with manners was to ensure that he didn’t embarrass not only himself but the entire Hale family in the future. He knew that this upcoming April, Derek, Peter, and himself would be flying to New York for their first Ice Skating competition. The Hales prided themselves on being part of the Werewolf Elites, and so that meant that Derek and Stiles would be set up with parties and functions surrounding the competition to ensure not only exposure, but also the fact that they had nothing to hide. It also gave Peter an excuse to parade them around like prized puppies, and also gave Derek and Stiles time to see what they were up against. They would be meeting several competitors and regardless if these adversaries were intended for the Olympics, it would be a healthy way of figuring out strengths and potential weaknesses. 

So, before Talia could even suggest for Stiles to start learning wolfy etiquette, the Omega had took it upon himself to learn the basics by just keen observation. And though he was doing better in the manners department, Stiles felt very insecure about his overall twitchiness. When asked about it, Derek had just smiled and told him that come January, Derek would be taking a refresher class in etiquette – which replaced the ballet class he had in the fall, and said that Peter could easily sign Stiles up if he wanted. Stiles had jumped on that like ugly on an ape. 

So, there were plenty of things to discuss with their Coach once they got back into the training atmosphere. 

Derek ate his food and watched Stiles eat for a moment before he finally replied, “It was refreshing, though I think next time I want you to be there with me. You are losing muscle mass.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and poked at Derek’s soft tummy, “Yea, well I am not the only one.”

Derek grunted but then continued to munch on his food. Once their brunch was consumed, dishes washed up and put away, Derek took a quick shower while Stiles busied himself with writing an epic grocery and shopping list, and muddled through some coupons before finally tucking everything away in his wallet. 

He then remembered something and flushed, spastically racing into his own bedroom to grab the design he’d been obsessed with for the past few days. Stiles wasn’t one to draw much but he loved to doodle, especially when it came to doodling geometric or tribal shapes. When Derek had asked him if he could wear his mark, Stiles had nearly died from the shear shock and joy. Then after he’d calmed down (after a huge round of loving sex by the way), Stiles had drawn a blank about a potential mark. True, he could totally use his dad’s mark as his own mark, since the Stilinski mark was pretty nifty and looked basically like a lightning bolt with a paw print as a background, but Stiles just didn’t feel that it was right. Going with gut instinct, Stiles had doodled and played with several designs until something finally popped out and felt right.

And he’d almost forgotten to grab the finished design. Derek came out of the shower, still ruffling his hair dry with a thick fluffy black towel when Stiles finally packed up the design. He arched a brow at Stiles and sighed, trying to look adorably pouty, “You still won’t let me see it?”

“Nope.” Stiles said, ignoring the cute look the Alpha was trying to pull off. “It’s a surprise.”

“Stiles, I am going to have it on my body for the rest of my _life_. Don’t you think I kind of deserve to know what it looks like before I get it burned into my skin?” Derek tried to whine, which sounded more like a disgruntled cat growl than anything.

Stiles snorted and hugged his lover to him before he kissed Derek on the lips. Derek sighed and wrapped his mate into his arms for a slow deep kiss. Once Stiles pulled away, Stiles said seriously, “Trust me, ok? You’ll love it.”

Derek sighed in defeat but then he shrugged, “Ok.”

“Oh don’t look like I’ve just killed your grandmother.” Stiles rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “Besides, you forget that you are NOT the only one who has to put my mark on your skin. I get not only yours but mine too, so who is going to be more in pain here? Hmmm?”

Derek let out a soft huff and tugged his mate to him for a nuzzle. “I could take away your pain, if you want.”

Awwww. Still, Stiles sighed and shook his head, nuzzling Derek back, taking comfort in his scent and closeness, “Nah, I’ll be ok. Besides, the last time someone – Scott by the way, you jealous asshole, took my pain away, I ended up acting like a total idiot. I was like high for a whole day and didn’t even remember half of it.”

Derek huffed with resigned irritableness. “The newbie did it wrong.”

“Yea, well I was willing. Plus it’s not like Chris could teach him how to do that since he’s a Beta. And will you stop looking constipated? Scott is my best friend, remember?” Stiles arched his brows pointedly. Seriously, why was Derek getting all growly at him about Scott?

Derek forced his hackles to fall and he let out a whoosh of breath. Finally he uttered, “Residual Alpha possessive crap. I know that you and Scott are best friends and that he wouldn’t even think of doing anything bad to you. It’s just that my inner wolf doesn’t like you talking about another Alpha right now. It doesn’t help that Scott’s coach is an Argent, Beta or no.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in understanding. That’s right. Chris was Kate’s brother. It made sense for Derek to feel edgy whenever the guy was mentioned. Still, he hoped that the whole jealousy over Scott would fade, because Scott was permanent. He hugged his mate to him and said possessively, “Well tell your inner wolfy to chill the hell out. I am yours, you are mine, and regardless of who I have as my best friends, you are my one and only Alpha. M’kay?”

Derek huffed a soft sigh and nodded, knowing that Stiles was letting him win this go around. He finally offered, “We could go clubbing Friday night with Scott and Isaac if you want?”

Stiles smiled real big, “You think Peter would allow it?”

“It’s not like he’d care as long as we don’t start a brawl or burn the place down to the ground.” Derek admitted, but then he snorted, “Just as long as we come to training first thing in the morning. So no wolfsbane drinks.”

Stiles shrugged, “No biggie. I am sort of allergic to that stuff. The last time I drank it I got so sick my dad had to cart my ass over to the ER. You talk about terribly embarrassing and life threatening.”

“Good to know. Anything else you are allergic to besides canned green beans and wolfsbane concoctions?” Derek teased as they made their way to his black Camaro.

Stiles got inside the car and marveled at the fact that they hadn’t tried to have sex in it yet. Then again, during the Heat Solstice, Stiles and Derek had made sure to fuck on every single surface known to wolf in the cottage, so maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Plus it wasn’t like Stiles could nest up the Camaro.

Stiles buckled up and thought for a moment before saying, “Wasp stings. You talk about swelling up like a balloon. I got stung on the arm one time and Scott had to lance – stop with the growling, _Jesus_ , it and it was disgusting. I thought I would have to amputate my arm.”

Derek pulled back on his rumbling and gave his mate an apologetic look before he reached over and took his hand. Pulling the car out of the driveway, Derek changed the subject so his fucking inner wolf would shut up, “Ok, where to first?”

“Probably do most of the shopping except for groceries first, then we can get our tattoos and go get the groceries, come back here, drop everything off and go for dinner?” Stiles suggested. “So I guess Old Navy Wolf first?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek nodded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Stiles and Derek were about to kill each other due to the fact that shopping together was about as enjoyable as fucking a log. Stiles didn’t mind shopping, hell he was an Omega and liked looking at different things. However, Derek was a typical Alpha who wanted to go in, get what he came for, and leave. So, it begged to reason that when Stiles took longer than usual shopping, because he HAD to touch every single fucking thing that was soft or sparkly, Derek had started getting bored. And a bored Derek soon turned into an irritable, irrational Derek.

Finally Stiles growled at his mate and told him point blankly that if he didn’t like shopping with him, then maybe he should go sit on a fucking chair in the middle of the store like every single mature Alpha and wait until he got done. Derek had felt a bit chastised and tried to appease Stiles’ fraying nerves by opting to let him dress him.

That had caused Stiles to nearly squeal in excitement, all previous ire gone. Stiles smiled really big and tugged his lover all over the wolf guy’s section. Granted, Derek was dressed pretty well, considering Peter wouldn’t let him out of the friggin’ house if he didn’t dress well, but Stiles had a knack for styles. He knew how to dress people. It all boiled down to being a stripper. Some strippers were horrible at styling, but not Stiles. He may like wearing plaid at times and torn up jeans, but when it came to dressing up and looking fabulous, he knew exactly what to wear, where to find it, and how to get it without breaking the bank.

So, when Derek suddenly was ushered into a changing room with piles upon piles of clothes, he should have known better than to let Stiles take hold of his styling reins. But, it was well worth the pain and effort of trying on every single type of clothing known to wolf guy. At first he was a bit resigned and dismayed, but then when he saw Stiles be critical, bossy, and go absolutely happy vibes, it made something inside of him fucking melt. 

So, Derek put up with it and after Stiles had basically replaced most of his wardrobe, along with getting some clothes for himself for Derek to pay for – thank god they didn’t argue about that one, it seemed like things were looking up.

The mall had pretty good stores in it, and Stiles really did know how to shop. Derek started watching him shrewdly look at items of clothing and tags. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have Stiles do the shopping, even if he took a buttass long time deciding on what to buy. They managed to go through Old Navy Wolf, Moon Topic, Gap Fang, and JC Penny’s without much of a fuss. They packed up all of the bags into the Camaro and headed back into the mall to go to Finstock’s Torch Parlor. Finstock might have been an awesome Coach for Lacrosse while Stiles had been in school, but the guy was retired now and had opened up his own tattoo parlor.

It was kind of a scary thought that Finstock was going to be the one to tattoo the boys, but Stiles figured whatever. If Derek seemed to trust the guy, then that’s all that mattered. 

Stiles was still a bit nervous, considering the design he’d played with might be considered too intricate for a fucking blowtorch, but he took in a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. Finstock could look it over and let them know on the spot if it was a good design or not, and if he could do it. Sometimes they did have small torches for detailing. He’d seen some guys at Jungle that had pretty intricate looking designs on their bodies, so maybe this was doable. 

Derek noted his mate’s nervous posture and gently took his hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly. He offered the Omega a small smile, “He might not be able to actually do the inking until later, but that’s ok. We’ll see how busy he is and what he wants to do.”

“Ok.” Stiles smiled shakily back.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Turns out it wasn’t Finstock who was working at the time. It was Sonny actually, which surprised the hell out of Stiles. When he noted that Derek wasn’t surprised in the least, he smacked him hard on the arm, and glowered, “You didn’t tell me that Sonny worked here!”

“You didn’t ask, so I didn’t offer.” Derek said dryly, but smiled when Stiles rolled his eyes, but visibly relaxed.

Dude, if Sonny worked there as a professional tattoo artist, then Finstock couldn’t be such a bad boss. Sonny was more of a calm and easy going Hale, but if he got pissed, you didn’t want to be anywhere near the vicinity of him. He was one Beta that made most Alpha’s piss their pants if he went after them. Most of the Hales paled in comparison to Sonny, except for perhaps Talia’s mate.   
Sonny was definitely different. He might be considered the white wolf amongst all the black and timbers. And though usually a white wolf was a designated Alpha of a pack, in the case of a Werewolf, white wolves were considered much like a black sheep. Perhaps that’s why Stiles liked Sonny the best out of the Hales outside of Derek and Peter.

They watched as the heavily tattooed, pierced, dark make-up’d gothic young wolf finished up with his customer while one of his coworkers started blowtorching some poor guy in the back room area. Derek gave his mate’s hand an encouraging squeeze and Stiles took a few deep breaths of calm. Once Sonny’s bright sky blue eyes settled onto Derek and Stiles, they lit up and he smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

Damn, if Stiles wasn’t already taken, he would so be pining for Sonny’s gorgeousness, hands down. But, though Sonny was an amazing wolf and had looks that could kill, he knew without a doubt that the guy only had eyes for his girlfriend, Kira. Besides, Stiles knew that things probably wouldn’t work out regardless between him and Sonny if there ever had been a chance of that happening. Derek was the only one who could match his moods and could keep him in line and vice versa.

Stiles flashed the other wolf a now confident smile, and once the last customer that wasn’t being blowtorched left the shop, Stiles plonked down with Derek near the counter. Sonny rubbed his hands a bit together in excitement, “Ok, so what do you have for me today?”

Stiles flushed a bit and said softly, “Um, Derek and I want tattoos.”

“No really? This place doesn’t cater to that, no sir-ee.” Sonny rolled his eyes in jest before he poked at his bro. “Seriously though, who’s getting what? And how much are you going to pay me to keep it quiet from mom?”

Derek rolled his eyes and stated, “The family already knows.”

“They do?” Stiles squeaked.

“Yes, Stiles.” Derek then flushed and admitted hesitantly, “I sent mom a text while I was out running. She kind of wants to see the end results….”

Stiles blinked at Derek for a few minutes while Sonny tried to control his laughter. When he finally failed and barked out huge infectious guffaws, Derek pouted and whispered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was supposed to be secret.”

“It’s not, it’s just….” Stiles finally sighed and reached over and slugged Sonny on the arm to shut him up. The Beta coughed a few times and put up appeasing hands for peace. 

Derek reached over and took Stiles’ hand in his, admitting softly, “I just thought it was insanely important and I wanted to share the news.”

“What news?” Stiles mumbled petulantly.

“That I love you.” Derek said, all the while ignoring the still comical snorts coming from Sonny.

At that phrase, Sonny quieted real quick, eyes widening in shock. Stiles sighed softly and felt himself melt. He glomped his husband close and kissed his neck, saying shakily, “I love you too, but next time you decide to do a big reveal, you might want to talk to me first so I don’t find out about it later.”

“M’kay.” Derek agreed morosely, but then they were broken apart by Sonny.

He slapped a palm down on the counter in front of the boys. “Ok, this is deep, guys.” He said seriously and asked again, “So, who’s getting what?”


	19. Chapter 19: Your Mark, My Mark, and Our Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chap got out so late! God, it's been a long day. Anyways, this is a short chapter, but hey! Tattoos! Plus, it seemed the best choice to end the Heat Solstice in this chapter. The next chapter will deal with getting back into the swing of training (yay! who misses Coach Peter? I do!). Just as a reminder for those of you who know and those of you who don't know, I am taking the next two weeks off, and so that means the next post won't be until April 20th. And I promise that chapter will be much longer since the boys will finally be getting to jumps and lifts! Yay! Thanks again for your comments and kudos, they help inspire me to keep going, so please keep them coming.

**Chapter 19: Your Mark, My Mark, and Our Mark**

“Well that went well.” Derek murmured softly, gingerly tugging his mate to him as they went grocery shopping.

“I am NOT talking to you, remember?” Stiles muttered sourly, trying to concentrate on the oranges currently in front of him instead of the pain on his lower back, his right shoulder blade, and his left bicep. 

“Yea, well good luck with that.” Derek snipped sourly. Then he sighed in resignation and kissed Stiles’ neck gently. “Ok, I’ll be the big boy here. I’m sorry, ok? I am sorry I even ‘implied’ that the mark was stupid. It’s not. And I don’t believe that it’s stupid.”

“You said it looked funky.” Stiles accused, trying to keep his fingernails from shifting into claws. He didn’t need to slice and dice his fruit in the middle of the fucking store.

“Bad choice of words. I meant funky as in it looks nineteen-sixty-ish. Funky was considered cool back then. I didn’t mean that it was bad.” Derek defended himself, as he reached over Stiles to pick up a bag of snap pea crisps from the overhang shelf. 

“It’s called retro. And I wasn’t thinking of the fucking 60’s when I saw the design in Sonny’s book. And besides, we molded it to fit us. You are the Yin to my Yang, or vice versa. We complete eachother, as corny as it sounds. I just felt like we should have a mark that bore both of us on it.” Stiles sighed softly and moved down the aisle to get some more produce. He picked up a cantaloupe and sniffed it, crinkling up his nose cutely in the process.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I understand that. And I knew that, when you suggested we get it. And I was ok with it. I even said so.”

“But you still don’t like it, do you?” Stiles glowered at his husband, a bit of glowing teal flickering into his soft brown color. 

Derek growled lowly in response to the flashing teal, but then he scrubbed his face a bit and stated plainly, in the fucking middle of the store, not caring who heard, “That’s not the point! If it had been a design of Betty Boop I wouldn’t have cared. It mattered to YOU. That’s what was important to me. It doesn’t matter if I like it or not. For you, I’d even tattoo my fucking ass….” He finally noticed that there were some wolf mothers with toddlers moving past them with carts and shocked and affronted gazes.

He gulped and hissed in a lower voice, “I love you Stiles. Do you want me to rip out my heart so you can brand the tattoo onto it?”

“It does sound tempting, you asshole.” Stiles muttered under his breath. Finally he sighed and stated simply, “I just wanted us both to want it.”

“I understand that.” Derek murmured, trying to get Stiles to look at him. When Stiles stubbornly looked down at his shoes, the Alpha sighed in exasperation. He reached over and tilted Stiles’ chin up so he could stare into those amazingly expressive eyes. “If it really matters to you… I do like it, ok?”

“You do?” Stiles asked, suspicion in his voice.

“Yes, Stiles. I like it.” Derek smiled slightly.

Stiles then let out a low growl and smacked his husband on the shoulder – the non-marked one of course. “Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?! You love tormenting me, is that it? You are such a fucking bully.”

Derek pretended to be wounded and rubbed his shoulder with a grimace. “That actually hurt.”

“Oh don’t you dare test my wrath, Mr. Hale.” Stiles warned, before he leaned in for a relieved kiss.

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck and took his hand into his own. “We good?”

“Yea we good.” Stiles smiled, more at ease.

\--------------------------------------------------------

That evening they had a good time at Dominic’s, pigging out on scrumptious unhealthy burgers and fries, the boys headed back home. Once they got to the cottage, Stiles was starting to fidget. His tattoos were starting to heal and they were itching like crazy. Derek’s were on fire too, so once they got inside, he was stripping his shirt off, and his mate’s without little preamble. Stiles let out a relieved sigh when he plonked down face first on his bed – fresh sheets changed that morning. His nest of blankets were still drying, but at least Stiles had a nice hot bodied husband to keep him toasty at night. Derek kicked off his boots and put them near the door. He then padded into the bathroom to relieve himself and to grab some much needed cool mint and aloe cream.

They couldn’t do much with the burning marks besides put the cool non-abrasive cream onto them. The marks would stay ingrained into their skins forever, and there was no way to get the marks out unless they physically tore the chunk of flesh off. 

Derek knelt down next to Stiles and murmured softly, “Ready?”

“Mmmm.” Stiles mumbled, which Derek grunted back in understanding.

Who knew that shopping would be such a tiring pastime? Then again, they had nearly bought the whole mall when it came to clothes. Derek feared he and Stiles would be doing laundry for weeks on end before they finally got down to the bottom of their new clothes piles.

The Alpha gently applied the salve onto Stiles’ marks, gently kissing each one first before doing so. The one on Stiles’ lower back was considered ‘Our (or their) Mark’. It was an afterthought that Stiles had seen and fallen in love with. Sonny had designed it and hadn’t done the finishing touches on it yet, but Stiles had wanted it, so they had got it. 

The design itself was a Yin-Yang symbol encasing two wolves running after eachother, with a few tribal designs on each side of the main circle. It was a gorgeous symbol, and even if Derek hadn’t been all that keen on it at the tattoo parlor, it was starting to grow on him. And he did love what it symbolized. Derek and Stiles together as an eternal pair. Plain and simple.

The next tattoo was on Stiles’ right shoulder blade, and it was his own mark that he’d came up with himself. Derek really liked this mark. It actually started near the top of his shoulder and cascaded down his back. It was an intricate, but delicate looking tribal wolf howling at a crescent moon. 

The third and last tattoo that Stiles had was on his left bicep, and it was Derek’s triskele. Derek still felt warm inside whenever he viewed the symbol on his mate’s skin. He finished dabbing the salve onto Stiles and then flopped down beside him for his turn.

Sonny had been down with each design that Stiles had picked, and had been free the rest of the day to scorch the marks into their skins. 

Sometimes artists wanted a few days to finalize ideas and things like that along with prepping before they did the tattoos, but they had caught Sonny at a perfect time. It had been sort of a slow day at the tattoo parlor, which made sense because it was still on the last day of Heat Solstice. The only reason why Sonny had gotten the short end of the straw in working was because Finstock was paying him double time to work on that day. And Sonny was saving up to buy his girlfriend something special.

Stiles figured it was probably an engagement ring, and Derek agreed with him, but they didn’t try to press Sonny for the details. 

Stiles marveled at Sonny’s handiwork. In truth the Beta had only taken two hours to do all of the marks. Granted, the marks hadn’t been as big as some, but they still took time. Stiles had nearly chewed Derek’s arm off when they did his wolf moon mark on his shoulder blade. God that had hurt like a mother fucker. Derek had mainly just clenched his teeth and bore it like the awesome insanely pain tolerant Alpha he was. 

Derek had Stiles’ mark cascading down one of his arms from shoulder down bicep to reaching nearly his elbow. As for the ‘Our Mark’, it was put where Stiles had put his, on his lower back. Stiles did the same as Derek, kissing each mark lovingly before putting on the salve. 

On the upside, the Olympics had passed a law a few years back that allowed the revealing of tattoos on a wolf’s person, just as long as they were non-offensive and weren’t distracting from the costumes. Stiles figured that their marks looked very tribal… almost Celtic. Maybe they could work something into their costumes to make it all work. 

They still had yet to sit down and go through music choices with Peter. Their competition was coming up closer and closer. Stiles felt himself a bit anxious to get back onto the ice rink. The sooner he learned how to jump, be thrown, and lifted, the better.

After Stiles finished putting the salve onto Derek’s skin, he snuggled up with his mate and pressed his now cold feet on the Alpha’s thighs. Derek snorted in mirth, but tugged Stiles to him tiredly, rumbling softly in contentment. They lay like that for a while, just dozing and enjoying the quiet of their last night of Heat Solstice. Tomorrow they had so much shit to do it wasn’t even funny.

To top that off, they were due for a night over at the Hale house for dinner. Stiles was so not up for dealing with relatives right now. Granted, he’d see his dad there too, since his dad finally had texted him that morning to let him know he’d decided to move into one of the cottages on the Hale property. It was on the other side of the Preserve near a small lake and trail. 

Stiles felt saddened that his old house would be soon put up for sale, but it was for the best. He was happy that his dad would finally be able to have a full pack to be in. Who knows, maybe someday his old wolf might find someone else to settle down with. 

“Stop thinking. Your thoughts are loud.” Derek mumbled, snuffling his face into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes before he ruffled his mate’s hair. “Sorry. My brain doesn’t want to shut up.”

“You sure you don’t want me to take the pain from you?” Derek asked sleepily, lifting his head up to look into Stiles’ tired gaze.

Stiles thought for a minute and finally sighed. “Go ahead, be my guest.”

Derek grunted softly with a small sheepish smile and reached over to grip Stiles’ hand. Stiles saw the black lines go up his Alpha’s wrist and arm, before he finally sighed in bliss. He cuddled a bit more with Derek before he finally yawned. 

Everything fled his head screaming as a soft and warm feeling went over him, zonking him out before Derek even finished taking that small bit of pain from him. Derek pushed Stiles’ hair back from his face and sighed in contentment. Maybe he took more than was needed, but Stiles NEEDED sleep. And Derek was USED to getting sleep as well. Especially in the past couple of lazy days. So, the Alpha refused to feel guilty about it.

Derek cuddled his mate to him closer and burrowed his nose into Stiles’ neck. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep to the sound of Stiles’ soft snores.

\--------------------------------------

Ok, here is Stiles' Mark (minus the signature):

[](http://http://www.clker.com/cliparts/8/e/1/a/13099113961129773055tribal_wolf_tattoo_by_reighnmiyuki-hi.png.html)  


And here is 'Our Mark' (minus the logos) :

[](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs24/f/2007/332/1/0/10e369eecc06296e.jpg.html)  


Obviously I didn't design them, and do not own them, but when I saw them, I was like OMG!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Back to the Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps for not posting this like I was scheduled to! I am now working overtime, so yay for the extra money, but oh my god, no time for sleep! So, here is a short chap to tide you over, and boy is it fluffy. ;) The next chap will be much longer, and just FYI peeps, I am going to be moving my schedule for this story to be posted on Mondays (barring tomorrow). So, the next chapter will be up on Monday, May 5. And yes, this will be going the same with Underneath and Madness. My weekends are going to be insanely busy in May, so I won't have hardly any time whatsoever to write during those days. So, Mondays it is. I am going to try and post at least a chap of Underneath tonight, and if I don't have time for Madness, then it will definitely be up tomorrow. Sorry again for the wait, and thanks so much for the kudos and comments. Please keep them coming, for they help keep me going. :)

**Chapter 20: Back to the Grind**

Stiles huffed out quick breaths into the frigid December morning air, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed wrapped around his warm husband. This sucked on epic proportions. He forgot just how cold the season was getting, considering during the Heat Solstice, his Alpha and himself hadn’t been out much at all, especially at _butt-crack_ early in the **MORNING**. 

Derek had insisted on getting an early start to the day to start back up on a routine. God, sometimes Derek was an _asshole_. Then again, so was Stiles, so the point was pretty moot. Despite being a Werewolf, Stiles was now in post Omega Heat stage, which meant he was **freezing** almost all the friggin time. And until his body settled back into having normal Omega hormones, Stiles was going to be chilled to the bone.

He remembered the past few years during the aftermath of his heats. He usually stuck to being wrapped up in sweaters, jackets, and even fucking long underwear whenever he was out and about. At home he’d be stuck underneath mammoth soft nest blankets with a big mug of hot chocolate in his palms, or under the hot spray of a soaking shower. There hadn’t been much he could do about when he worked as a Stripper, but hell, the dancing helped warm himself up a bunch so by the time he went home, he didn’t feel so cold.

Now, though, despite having thick thermal pants on along with four layers of clothes for his torso, mittens on his hands, two pairs of toe socks, his running sneakers, and a big bright red beanie on his head, Stiles was still friggin cold. Derek, being a fucking Alpha, ran hotter than a furnace no matter the season, so the asshole only had on just a thin t-shirt, workout pants, and sneakers.   
Oh yea, Stiles sometimes hated being an Omega. 

Then again, Derek had promised to give him a massage after they got back to the cabin after dinner with the relatives, along with a hot bath, so maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Stiles blew out some more puffs of steam before he whined and stopped running, bending over to rub his aching legs. Shit, he was _so_ out of shape. 

Derek, being the sweet husband he was, stopped running as soon as he noticed his mate wasn’t running right behind him. He turned and seeing where Stiles was, trotted back over to him to see what was up. Stiles waved at him with a half-hearted attempt as he tried to breathe.

“I’m fine, just needed to take a breather before starting again.” Stiles admitted, going back to rubbing his aching thighs and hamstrings.

Derek nodded slowly and then he offered, “We could always cut the run short today and go do weights, if that would be better?”

Stiles really did love Derek, especially when he was in his ‘Alpha please and pamper Omega’ mode. Stiles rubbed his face a bit and straightened. He stretched to get his sore muscles looser as he thought about it. Finally he shrugged, “Weights might be better actually.”

“M’kay.” Derek leaned in to give his mate a gentle peck on the lips before he trotted off in the opposite direction.

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and started after the Alpha, wondering briefly again how in the fuck this was his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Weight lifting was fun, even if you had an Alpha mate who made you look like you were the weakest wolf in the world. Stiles still couldn’t fathom just how strong Derek was. Then again, some Alphas were made to bulk up at an early age. Others were built sort of like Stiles, where they had to work at it constantly just to get a lean six pack. Stiles was still working on his six, and the Heat Solstice had kind of put a setback on that, but not so much that he felt completely hopeless and useless.

Instead, Stiles figured he would do as Derek suggested, start small and then work his way up to the level he had been before his heat. Stiles ended up lifting hundred pound weights, and even that tired his muscles out. Derek started with five hundred pound weights, but even he normally benched at a thousand before Heat Solstice.

However, there were some muscles that got more of a workout during Heat Solstice, obviously, so Stiles wasn’t surprised when he figured out he could do seven hundred sit-ups without breaking a sweat. Regardless, the boys worked out only for an hour, since they both had to take short showers and then change into their skating garb for practice.

Peter wasn’t really one to care if the two showered before practice, but if someone was particularly smelly during practice, he always seemed to make a wise crack comment about it, or he would give that smelly person a wide berth. Regardless, Stiles didn’t mind showering due to the fact that he 1) got to ogle his husband – torturing himself because no sexytimes until after dinner that night, if any and 2) felt more refreshed after one.

Once the boys got finished with their workout, showered and dressed for practice, Stiles was ravenous for a bite to eat. Derek had been prepared for that, and had brought both of them some healthy apples to munch on as they were heading towards the training facility. 

It was still a bit of a shock getting out onto the ice. Stiles had a bit of a relapse in judgment on his toe-pick, but after he and Derek laughed about it, making light and gentle jests, the Omega got a handle back on it. It was barely five forty five, so that meant that they still had time to get a quick warm up in before Peter arrived.

Derek and Stiles worked on a lazy routine of skate stretches by themselves and then together. As soon as Peter arrived, the boys were about ready to start with a lesson, even if both boys already had sore legs and arms. 

Peter watched the two practice by themselves for a bit and then he waved them on over so he could talk to them. “Nice form, if a little bit lagging due to post Heat Solstice lovely setbacks.” Peter nodded to Derek, and then noted that Stiles looked pretty good considering the Omega looked like he could pass for one of those Michelin tire dudes, due to being garbed in layers of warm clothes.

Gotta love Omega hormones.

He rubbed his chin and goatee, but for once didn’t pounce on an opportunity to tease the boy. Instead he offered, “Congratulations on making everything _legal_.”

Stiles flushed slightly and Derek rolled his eyes, but shrugged. “It was bound to happen, sooner rather than later.” He couldn’t keep from smirking when Stiles moodily punched his arm for that comment.

“Stop being an asshole.” Stiles muttered, before he yawned loudly.

Peter arched a brow and told the Omega in exasperation, “Has Heat Solstice addled _your_ brain, Stiles? Derek wouldn’t be Derek without some sort of ‘asshole’ attitude.”

“You’re right.” Stiles blinked at his husband. “If he stopped being an asshole, I’d probably have a friggin’ heart attack from the shock.”

His teasing did nothing more than make Derek roll his eyes again, but fondly. He nudged Stiles and both were surprised when the Omega didn’t fall on his ass or even budge. 

Peter snorted, but then he narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly, causing both skaters to cringe. They weren’t disappointed when their Coach said, with malicious glee, “Since you two are now bonded completely, it shouldn’t be a _hardship_ for Stiles to be touched by you Derek. I want you both to work on lifts. And if balance is an issue, as it usually is for first timers, I suggest you both try using the heated pool in building 2 behind this one. The pool might help ease your muscles, if they are still _intact_ after I get you two back into shape.”

Derek huffed a deep groaning sigh, and Stiles practically whined, “Oh my god, are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

“Whiners are _losers_ , and I don’t train losers.” Peter said bluntly, and then he produced a few diagrams on some papers which showed some of the lifts they were going to be working on for the next few weeks. He stated as he handed the two each set, “I want you guys to learn lifts first because that will lead into jumps and throw jumps. Once Stiles gets comfortable enough with lifts, then we can move onto jumps at the beginning of January. Though this first competition is coming up pretty fast, I want you both to do pretty well. I don’t expect you guys to win, since you two are still so new being a pair team, but it’ll be a good experience giver, if not a prize.”

Both boys nodded, and then Derek handed the pages back to Peter and stated fiercely, eyes flickering red, “We’ll win.”

Stiles gaped at his husband, but then when he saw just how firm Derek was in his resolve, he responded in kind, by closing his mouth and nodding. If Derek said they were going to win, then Stiles believed him. He just wasn’t sure if he’d survive the training.

Especially when the lifts he looked at on those papers looked pretty difficult.

He was so going to _die_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles couldn’t believe he was actually still breathing by the time they were done for the day. Peter had been like a total slave driver _douchebag_ , making Satan look like a cute teddy bear. Stiles hurt in so many places it wasn’t even funny. Despite finally getting his skater legs, Stiles still had problems with balance, especially in the air.

And though Derek had been amazing, keeping Stiles from falling to the ground face or ass first from that high up, the Omega still kind of felt like he was letting everyone down. Derek had gotten a bit frustrated by the end of practice, and though he told Stiles that it wasn’t because of him, that it was because he was just being a moody perfectionist, the Omega still felt bad.

What did help was being flexible. Apparently being a Stripper for a few years regardless of Heat Solstice breaks had made Stiles be able to stretch his body into several different positions. That did help, especially when Derek was able to lift him from the legs up, or by a hand, or even a brace on his lower abdomen. 

Balance was key though, and Stiles always felt like he was going to fall. He’d never been afraid of heights per se, but trying to force his wolf instincts away from clinging to his Alpha was harder than he’d thought. Stiles had to start practicing on letting go.

Trusting Derek was one thing. Trusting _gravity_ was a whole different animal.

The boys didn’t have much time to soak in the pool before heading to dinner, so they just showered quickly and changed, dealing with aches and all. Derek did feel a bit bad about his surliness towards his mate, so while Stiles was trying to put on his shirt and nearly failing due to being so friggin sore, the Alpha tugged his mate to him and helped him out.

Stiles flushed and murmured a soft thank you, and was pleasantly surprised when Derek leaned down a bit and captured his lips. After a few minutes of gentle kisses, the day’s stress melted away, and Stiles felt like foregoing dinner no matter the consequences, just so he could curl up with his mate. Derek nipped at Stiles’ lips one last time before he pulled away and turned the boy around so he could massage his shoulders at least.

They had time for that, but not much else. Stiles melted under Derek’s touch and he moaned aloud, not being able to help it. God, Derek’s fingers should not be legal. Derek hummed softly and then he suggested, “Heated pool after dinner? Or massage first?”

“Heated pool. Because if you do the massage first, I won’t be awake enough for the pool. I am basically walking dead on my feet as it is right now.” Stiles admitted with a yawn.

Derek nodded and answered by yawning as well.

“Ok, time for dinner.” Stiles tried to smile, but ended up showing a tired grimace instead.

Derek huffed an amused sigh and nuzzled his mate’s neck, scenting the hell out of it in the process. Stiles didn’t mind, and the act actually left him sort of dizzy from the scent of his Alpha’s love. Derek tugged at his hand and they both left the training facility hand in hand.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21: Family Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps for getting this one out later than I wanted! It turns out that overtime is definitely crimping into my writing schedule. So, Underneath will be updated tomorrow and Madness on Wednesday. I apologize for the delays, but unfortunately when you have to get up at 330 in the morning to get ready for work, yea, it definitely kills your time schedule. So, since I couldn't make the deadlines for updates on Mondays, here is the new schedule for postings:
> 
> Sink My Teeth Into You: Mondays  
> Underneath: Tuesdays  
> Madness: Wednesdays
> 
> I hope that works! It'll probably go on like this until overtime is no longer available, which won't be until after Fireworks season since I work in corporate insurance (yay). Anyways, here is a bit of a fluffy chapter with pack feels. Hope you enjoy! Next update for this one is next Monday, May 19. Thanks again for your kudos and comments. Please keep them coming, for they help inspire me to write more.

**Chapter 21: Family Fun**

“So, you are in love with each other?!” Laura nearly shrieked, glomping both boys as they came inside the main Hale house.

Derek growled moodily at his older sister, but put up with it, only because he had to, not because he wanted to. Stiles fared a bit better, not being able to help yawning his fucking head off as he got passed from hug to hug. Hale wolf hugs were almost as bad as bear family hugs. “You sure you guys don’t _HALE_ from the South? You guys are like, channeling your inner Southern hospitality, just so you know.”

Laura paused from scenting the hell out of her brother to blink at Stiles in shock. Stiles scowled grumpily as the twins group hugged him, nearly squishing the life out of him in the process. Talia barked a laugh, and took turns hugging the poor boys, though she made sure not to be as rambunctious or enthusiastic.

“You poor dears. Peter must have worn you both out in practice.” Talia chided her brother, letting a bit of red to flicker in her eyes in warning.

Peter rolled his eyes, accepting a hug even though he didn’t need one – since he always stayed in one of the heat rooms downstairs during Heat Solstice, so it wasn’t like he’d been gone during that time, “It’s not like I had a choice. My Mutt-chops nephew decided that he wants to win their first competition, and so I was just encouraging both boys today.”

“If that was your version of _encouragement_ , I am dreading to see what your happiness will be like when we start winning.” Stiles whined, finally batting Cora’s hands away from his hair. Jesus fucking Christ. The pack was acting like they hadn’t seen them both in a few years. It was annoying.

Though it was pretty amusing seeing how Derek kept growling reluctantly at his mother, who was now trying to undo the damage to his rumpled clothes and hair – courtesy of the twins if not Laura, Cora, or his parents.

Peter snorted, but otherwise didn’t comment other than to mutter under his breath, “Better than what Derek acts like when he takes a _loss_.”

At that comment, Derek’s eyes flashed a warning irritable red. “Fuck off, Uncle Snape.” Cora chided at her uncle, trying to shove him through the entry way so that everyone could pass into the kitchen and dining room area. “You have tortured the dunderheads enough today.”

“Tche, Snape undoubtedly would have been paid more. At least he had magic.” Peter griped.

“My lovely mate pays you enough, Peter and you know it.” Alex slapped the other man upside the head.

Peter growled half-heartedly at the other Beta, but gave up after he started smelling the mouthwateringness that was tacos and enchiladas. God, he loved dinner time at the Hale house. And for once he didn’t have to cook either. While the boys had cleaned up, he had done so himself in his own cabin. So he conveniently hadn’t had the time to help out. 

However, he didn’t get a free pass to do nothing either. Talia deemed since both Derek, Laura, and Stiles helped serve dinner, the twins had set the table before hand, and that Talia herself and her mate had cooked, then Peter and Cora would do the dishes. Their most recent guest, former Sheriff Stilinski, wouldn’t have to lift a finger, even though he’d gotten so used to doing so in previous dinners.

When John finally did come in from his own cabin he recently moved into, Stiles gave him a fierce glomping session, nearly dislodging a bunch of rolls in the process. John ruffled Stiles’ hair and scented him for good measure, making sure that his boy smelled like pack, if not just himself. “Hey kiddo, I heard you got legal on me!”

Stiles flushed and nodded, allowing his dad to be hugged by Derek. “Yea, we even got matching marks and tattoos.”

“OH _MY_ **GOD** I forgot about that!” Laura squealed, just about the same time that Cher shrieked, “I want to see!”

Stiles got a bit overwhelmed by all of the pack’s attention, and tried to hide behind Derek, who gave everyone a much deserved bitch face. Peter had to hand it to the boy. He definitely was sporting a king’s worth of one, one so sour that even Laura backed off.

Talia rubbed her son’s shoulder in passing and stated firmly, “Tattoo showing AFTER dinner and with both Derek and Stiles’ _discretion_. Now let’s eat before it gets cold.”

The pack scrambled into their places, and Stiles didn’t even bat an eyelash when Derek piled a plate high of food for both of their consumptions. Cheese and bean enchiladas, shredded chicken and beef tacos with refried beans, chips and salsa, rolls – regardless if they were supposed to go with anything considering they were practically a staple at the Hale house, mixed steamed veggies, and fried ice cream for dessert.

Despite the original surge of excitement going around in the Hale house due to the new officially mated couple’s arrival, everyone pretty much ate with gusto and forgone the talking for a while. Though the food was really good, Stiles found himself trying to keep his eyelids open, even when they brought out the dessert. Stiles propped his chin on one elbow and tried to look more attentive than road kill. He wasn’t that successful, especially when Derek asked him a question, and he nearly face planted into his bowl of ice cream.

Talia’s eyes softened and she ordered, “Peter! Next time you decide to ‘encourage’ your charges, please don’t do it before a family night is scheduled, if you don’t _mind_.”

“I kind of _do_ mind, Talia.” Peter grumbled, but when Talia’s eyes flashed a ‘don’t give me any of your bullshit’ red, he held up his hands in surrender, “Ok, ok, you win. No overdoing it before Hale family dinners.”

“I _always_ win.” Talia stated pointedly, before she steepled her fingers in front of her and regarded the boys with knowing eyes. 

Stiles mumbled a quick apology for being so useless, and Laura smacked him upside the head, “You can’t help being overly tired so stop apologizing for something out of your control.”

Cora put the dishes in the sink and after Peter helped her clean up, the pack hung around the table to see the tattoos. Since Stiles was basically fucking moody, tired, and practically freezing despite all the werewolves around sharing body heat, Derek opted to strip his shirt off to show the tattoos.

When Derek explained each tattoo’s meaning, besides the triskele in between his shoulder blades, the girls got all sentimental and the boys basically commented on how painful each mark must have been and how long it took to heal considering the couple got their marks the day before.

“I would totally tell Stiles that the tattoo marks are amazing and artistic, but the boy probably is so dead tired he’d not remember it. You both look like death warmed over, so go home and get some sleep.” Talia said, hugging her son and his mate good bye. “I am happy for you both, you know that right?”

“Yea, mom.” Derek murmured with a tired smile.

Once they left, Derek up and picked up a stumbling Stiles into his arms and carried him home. Though they might not be able to make it to the heated pool tonight, at least Derek would be able to give his mate and himself a nice soaking bath before bed. And even if Stiles fell asleep through most of it, he’d give the Omega a much deserved and promised massage as well. No use having his mate be overly stiff in the morning.

Stiles was so tired he barely protested to the Alpha’s treatment, figuring that sometimes it was nice having someone take care of you. The Omega barely recalled getting a bath, or being dried off and getting in bed. He did briefly remember Derek rubbing his body down with a soothing massage ointment, but once the Alpha started massaging his shoulders and back, Stiles was out like a light.

His soft snores were endearing to the Alpha. However, Derek was bone tired as well, so he only massaged Stiles back and legs, before he cuddled up with his mate in a nest of blankets and sheets. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, listening to the comforting sound of someone out on patrol.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles slept so good that he didn’t even wake up when their alarm clock went off. Or at least Derek thought it was his alarm clock. Turns out it was his phone buzzing, signaling a text. Blinking owlishly at his phone in confusion, Derek swiped a finger over the screen to unlock it. 

Who would be texting them at fucking three o’clock in the morning?

Derek rubbed his face and yawned, absently leaning into Stiles’ sleepy touch on his back. The Omega was snuggled up spooning his back, trying in vain to blink his way through his tiredness. Derek read the text in disbelief. 

_“Talia told me I should have gone easier on you. So, you get the day off. Besides, I admit that Stiles probably could use a bit more rest before we go back to full time schedules. Your mother pointed out quite beautifully that I am to train you two to win, not kill you two. So, we are going to go on an every other day schedule for the first two weeks and in January, we will go back to six days a week. Let me know if you two have any questions. Otherwise, I expect to see you both tomorrow at six sharp.”_

Derek blinked a few times in confusion. When Stiles finally yawned and got himself awake enough to comprehend what was going on, he read the text over Derek’s shoulder and blinked a few times. “Seriously? He’s giving us a lessened schedule?”

“Mom must have ripped him a new one.” Derek mumbled, voice rough with sleep. 

“Why the hell is he even up this late… or early?” Stiles yawned hugely, stretching so much his bones creaked.

“He probably just got back from his own patrol shift of the area.” Derek commented tiredly, standing so he could go take a leak. 

Stiles waited until Derek came back to bed before he took his own turn at the bathroom. By the time he got back in bed with Derek, he was shivering. He put his cold feet instinctively on his Alpha’s legs, and Derek rumbled contentedly, turning to be the big spoon this time around. Stiles cuddled one of Derek’s arms to his chest and let out a soft peaceful sigh.

“Well regardless, I think your mom rocks the world.” Stiles mumbled sleepily, eyes fighting to stay open.

Derek snuffled Stiles’ neck and grunted in agreement. “She’s the best.”


	22. Chapter 22: Music Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very small chap, but the reason why I cut it down so much was due to the fact that the next chap will have a Sterek Christmas in it at the Hales ;) So it just seemed to be the best place to cut it. Anyways, the next chap will be up next Monday, May 26. Thanks a bunch for all of your reviews and kudos, please keep them up for they help inspire.

**Chapter 22: Music Battles**

Stiles and Derek performed a really complex lift, which contorted the Omega’s body into a star position. Derek braced Stiles with one hand on his lower abdomen while Stiles stretched one leg behind him and reached back with one hand to grab at the skate. His other hand carefully held firmly to Derek’s shoulder to keep his balance. He was getting better at balance and at trusting that he would not fall. His inner wolf was also getting used to all of the lifts they had been practicing for the past two weeks. Derek whipped them both easily around in three spins before he helped Stiles dismount. Stiles still was getting a hang on his landings, but overall the pair was doing quite well.

After Talia had basically ripped into Peter about trying to work the pair to death, Peter had taken a different approach to their training, along with the shortened schedule. Usually he would give Derek and Stiles something to practice on and then he would give commentary or examples as needed. Now, however, he let the boys choose what to work on for the first half of practice with only his guidance, and the other half was to be used for what they might need to work on more. 

It came as no surprise to Peter when Stiles started showing signs of being just as competitive as Derek. The Omega was a professional dancer, exotic or no, and he was used to being the star of the show. It also helped that Derek’s fierce ‘determination to win’ vibes were stinking up the entire place most days. And Stiles couldn’t help but to add that fuel to his already flaming competitive streak. 

Derek and Stiles practiced more, and suddenly Stiles stopped in the middle of the skating rink and blurted out, “Stop that fucking music. Right now.”

Peter blinked. He’d just brought in a few things for the boys to listen to, nothing much. Just to get them used to the sound of music and the beats. Stiles took to the music like a charm, and he actually followed the beat to every single piece of music regardless of the genre. Classical, trance, riverdance, rap, pop, rock, even country, it didn’t matter to him.  
So when Stiles showed a bit of a moody flickering teal tint to his usually normally determined brown honey eyes at the sound of this piece of music, both Peter and Derek were confused and a bit shocked. “You don’t like Gaga? I thought you danced to her regularly.”

Stiles skated over to where Peter was near the rink’s rim, a total uncharacteristic constipated look on his face. Peter had a random thought that Stiles and Derek might only have been mated a few short weeks, but the two were starting to act like each other. In more ways than one. Derek soon joined them, pausing to take a drink out of his bottle of water. He handed the remainder to Stiles, who graciously accepted and finished off easily.

Peter turned off his old boom box and raised his eyebrows pointedly at the young Omega. Stiles took in a few deep breaths so he could gather his thoughts. Finally he licked his lips and admitted, “Gaga is fine. I just like had this crazy idea. I heard this piece of music a while back by Lindsey Stirling that was fucking amazing. And well, Derek and I have celtic type tattoos right?”

Peter shared a look with Derek, who looked about as puzzled as he was. But, then the confusion cleared both their faces when Stiles explained, “This song is in my head and I can’t get it out. It was clashing too much with Gaga.”

“Ah. I see.” Peter nodded sagely, getting what Stiles was coming from. Sometimes Derek would get a piece of music stuck into his head and it wouldn’t come out unless he skated to it, otherwise it would drive him outright batty.

“So, you are basically thinking that we should use more Celtic music, Lindsey Stirling mainly for our practices and competitions?” Derek rumbled, arching a quizzical brow.

“Yes. Actually I was thinking that exactly. See, call me fucking cocky or whatever, but I really think that we are good enough to start picking out music.” Stiles murmured, flushing a bit at his comment.

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, but fondly nuzzled his mate’s neck. Peter ignored the lovey dovey display, for he was lost in thought. Finally he rubbed his goatee and assumed, “You have a mix of music to work with?”

“Yes. Not on me, but back at the cottage.” Stiles smiled brightly, excitement starting to filter into his actions even if he was bone tired from practicing all day.

“Ok. Tomorrow is Christmas, so the day after, bring it and we will see if you guys can work with the mix.” Peter suggested. “We are only sparing two days to get you two settled on the music before we have to start moving on to the jumps. You are pretty good at the lifts, and with more practice you guys will be pros pretty soon. But, lifts may be beautiful and amazing to watch, but judges and viewers want to see jumps almost as much as the lifts, if not moreso. So, we are going to start the jumps as well as the full time schedule of six days a week.”

The boys nodded.

They practiced for about an hour more without music before they quit for the day and headed for the heated pool. Peter left them and went for a run to loosen up some of his stiffened muscles. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Derek nuzzled his mate as they lounged in the heated pool after practice. They didn’t have to have to be at the Hale house tonight. They did have to stop by in the morning for the traditional Hale family Christmas breakfast, but they didn’t have to stay for long if they didn’t want to. 

The last two weeks were crazy, so crazy in fact that they really hadn’t had the energy to go double date like both had wanted to with Scott and Isaac. Apparently Scott and Isaac were soon going to be mated as well. Allison hadn’t been too upset about it considering she was now starting to see a professional bobsledder Beta named Mikhail Smith. 

Stiles was happy for them, and the news hadn’t really come as much of a surprise, considering how close Scott and Isaac had been getting lately. Chris Argent didn’t seem to have much of a problem with his daughter now dating someone else other than Scott. In fact he sort of looked a bit relieved. He still was under contract to be Scott and Isaac’s trainer, and he would do so with gusto until after the next Olympics. 

“What’s on your mind? Your brain is buzzing so loud I can hear it.” Derek teased, nipping at one of Stiles’ ears.

“Ha ha, very funny, asshole.” Stiles bitched back, but then he shrugged with a small sheepish smile, “Just thinking about how busy we’ve been. We haven’t been able to double date with Scott and Isaac yet.”

“Mmmm… if we aren’t that tired, we could at least meet up after practice for dinner?” Derek suggested, letting go of Stiles so he could float on his back.

Stiles watched with a heated look, taking in Derek’s wet chest and tented swimming trunks. Blinking to get back on track instead of getting more distracted, Stiles allowed, “Ok, that isn’t the best thing to do, but at least it’s something.”

He then proceeded to tackle his mate and dunked him evilly under the water. Derek, not to be dissuaded, turned around in the water and tugged Stiles down with him. They blinked at each other under the water for a time before finally Stiles kissed Derek. Derek rumbled softly and ended up having to head up to the pool surface so he could breathe.

Stiles snorted when he came up, teasing, “Never fails.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he coughed a few times. “Alphas rumble. It’s not like I can help what my inner wolf feels like doing sometimes.”

Stiles laughed at Derek’s cute stormy pout and he hugged him from behind. After a few teasing kisses, Derek’s mood was better and they continued to swim around for a little while longer. Stiles admitted shyly, “I actually love the wolfy rumbles. They are incredibly sexy.”

“Really?” Derek blinked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Stiles rolled his eyes and pecked Derek on the nose before getting out of the pool.

Derek trailed Stiles into the shower and proceeded to scent his mate into the fucking wall. And if his inner wolf rumbled with contentment more than a few times, then who cared?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“God, I can’t get that song out of my fucking head.” Stiles whined in distress, nearly wanting to bang his head into the headboard. 

Derek rubbed a tired hand over his face and yawned hugely. He hated it when Stiles got like this. Whenever the boy got something stuck in his head, he never was able to go to sleep unless Derek did something about it. With that in mind, Derek sighed and started nuzzling Stiles’ shoulder, murmuring softly, “Want me to put the song on?”

“No, it’s ok. It just is driving me nuts.” Stiles explained tiredly, rubbing his hair a bit more, making it stick up even more.

Derek nodded slowly and then he tugged his mate to where the boy was underneath him. Stiles blinked up at Derek, who was hovering over him with a sleepy, but aroused smoky tint to his hazel eyes. “Yea, ok, distractions are good… but this song is really cemented in my head.”

Derek slowly smirked, feeling his arousal spike at the scent of Stiles’ interest. He slowly rumbled out, voice full of sex and promise, “I think I can get that song out of your head.”

“You sure about that?” Stiles arched a brow, though he was smiling as well.

Derek felt his eyes bleed into crimson and he growled lowly in answer. Stiles felt his cock swell at the sound, and he whimpered when the Alpha palmed at it through his sleep shorts. Derek then pulled out the Omega’s length so he could taste it. After nuzzling it a few times, adding licks and a few nips in the process, Stiles was nearly coming off of their bed with want.

He gripped the sheets and nearly sobbed when Derek finally swallowed him whole.

Oh yea, Stiles really liked being distracted, especially if it was Derek instigating it. 

When Stiles came into Derek’s waiting hungry fanged mouth, the song was completely forgotten. At least for now. 

And in turn, Stiles returned the favor. And if Derek roared his fucking head off when he came, it wasn’t like wolves had privacy anyways.


	23. Chapter 23: A Hale-Stilinski Christmas, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, here is a nice, long chap for everyone. Sorry it was posted a bit late in the day. Madness is taking me longer to do *grumbles* because it is so friggin long! I have no excuse other than to say that I am taking my time with it. It will be well worth the wait. I will be posting it on Wednesday, that way I can finish up a few things with it. Underneath will be posted on schedule tomorrow. Thank you all for your support. Please continue to comment and kudo, for they inspire me to keep going. I have been listening to Lindsey Stirling's new CD and have loved it. However, I think I might stick with my first couple of choices for songs for these guys to skate to from the older CD. ;) They just seem to fit better. Next chap for Sink My Teeth Into You will be up on Monday, June 2.

**Chapter 23: A Hale-Stilinski Christmas, Part 1**

Before Stiles and Derek headed to the main Hale house for breakfast, they took a morning run, enjoying the crisp winter air. It was a beautiful day with hardly a cloud in the sky. The sun reflected harshly against the small patches of snow on the ground and the frost on the barren trees. They’d gotten some snow overnight but nothing substantial. It was nice having snow on Christmas regardless of how much.

Stiles was feeling better and more up to normal Omega hormones, so he wasn’t decked out with several layers of clothes. Instead, he just wore a long sleeved t-shirt underneath a warm red winter jacket, followed by a red beanie, athletic thermal trainers, matching socks, gloves, and running shoes. Derek, being the macho Alpha he was, was decked out in an old faded grey Henley, black cargo pants, and sneakers. 

They ran for a mile or so before turning back, knowing that if they didn’t get back soon they wouldn’t have time to take quick showers before the big shindig with the Hales. After they finished breakfast, exchanging gifts, etc, they would be able to head over to Stiles’ dad’s cottage, where they would be able to enjoy some festivities with the older Stilinski and eat lunch.

Lastly, the boys would be able to go back to their own cottage and celebrate the rest of the holiday their way. Making wonderful memories was definitely on Stiles menu, and Derek was actually looking forward to their first Christmas together. They may have not been mated for a while, but things were turning out better than he’d originally thought. Either that or Stiles had grown on him big time. It also helped getting laid on a regular basis. 

Stiles felt similar to Derek, though he was still sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sometimes he’d wake up in the morning and wonder if it was all just some twisted big dream. Other times he would wonder why the hell he loved such an asshole. And there was also the fact that Derek was gorgeous. Granted, Stiles knew he had his own qualities, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to deal with being a stripper. Not saying that strippers didn’t have self-esteem issues at times as well, but in order to go out there on the stage and have peeps tell him that he looked amazing in those heels, Stiles knew he had charisma if not rock-star looks. But, Derek was on a whole new level of hotness. And he attracted eyes wherever he went. So, sometimes Stiles felt like it was only a matter of time before Derek started noticing how much he could have done better than be saddled with a mouthy Omega.

But, whenever he would get doubts and moody thoughts like that, Derek would always do something to wipe all of the depression away. And even if Stiles complained a bit to Scott, the Alpha would just roll his eyes and pop him upside the head for being a dumbass or give him “crickets” – the expression Stiles and Scott both used to term silence and hearing nothing but crickets in the background in old black and white movies. So basically whenever Stiles heard “crickets”, he knew Scott was giving him silence. It didn’t mean that he was ignoring the Omega. He was just letting his friend rant himself out until he realized how idiotic he was being.

Regardless of his doubts and insecurities, Stiles was making sure to cherish every moment of their relationship. And if it lasted forever, then the Omega would be able to have even more memories to refer back to when he was old and fossilized, sitting near a fire with ten grandkids. Fuck. And now he was making himself feel all emotional and sentimental again.

Derek yawned loudly as he padded into the entry way of their home. Stiles followed right behind him and they both nearly tripped and fell over each other’s legs. Stiles snorted out a laugh, and Derek rolled his eyes fondly as the two untangled themselves and managed to get into the bathroom for a hot shower. No time for sexytimes, but Derek had made sure to give his husband something to think about for their own festivities in the evening. Definitely something to look forward to. Apparently Derek was planning on something that involved kinky edible body cream and fresh bottles of lube. 

It sort of made Stiles wonder if Derek was going to be his present. Then again, he would be happy with whatever he got from his Alpha husband. If Derek was still uncomfortable with the idea of bottoming, that was fine. Stiles wasn’t going to push. He’d promised he wouldn’t. And he was going to be true to his word.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel excited about everything.

Once they dried off and shared some quick kisses while dressing, the boys packed up the Jeep with presents. The sleek Camaro was taking a day off. After a long discussion between Alpha and Omega, it was decided that it was only fair to give the Jeep some time in the limelight once in a while too. Derek didn’t really like the Jeep, but it had been a pretty faithful vehicle for Stiles all through high school, college, and thereafter, so he didn’t complain about the discussion. If Stiles wanted to drive some days, fine. Just as long as Derek could pay for gas, he was ok with it. Stiles had then bartered to be able to pay for his own insurance. 

The two had ironed down some things in the past few weeks. To make sure Derek didn’t have an Alpha problem when it came to providing for his Omega, he got to pay for most of everything for Stiles. However, if Stiles wanted to pick up something on his own or wanted to buy some groceries once in a while, it was ok, just as long as Derek got to buy something right along with him. Same went with car insurance, cell phone bills, utilities, etc. 

As for serving food, Stiles had been able to get around that one too. He had finally gotten Derek to agree to a fair trade. If Derek served Stiles dinner, then Stiles could serve Derek dinner as well. It didn’t bother Derek if Stiles gave him food. In fact, his inner wolf seemed to preen under the attention. Just as long as Derek got to give Stiles food at the same time, then it was ok.

It was strange that the Alpha part of him didn’t see the Omega as trying to act exactly like him or trying to usurp his instincts and control. But, Derek wasn’t going to complain if it made Stiles and his inner wolf happy.

Stiles studied his mate thoughtfully as they piled into the Jeep. Derek had shaved that morning, leaving just a bit of bristle on his face. The stubble was definitely going to be more pronounced that evening, and Stiles loved the thought of it on his skin. The Alpha had also had his hair spiked a bit more, but not enough to look like concrete, and he was wearing some informal jeans, green long sleeved Henley that had a bit of a velvety touch to it, and his normal leather jacket and matching boots.

Derek looked _delicious_.

Derek noted he was being ogled and turned to do the same with his mate. His nose twitched at the scent of his mate’s new Old Spice cologne. It wasn’t too intense, but it had enough zing to get the point across. It was a good smell. Stiles was wearing regular blue jeans, with a pair of recently bought and broken in red and black Vans, along with a red sweater and a new black trench coat. His hair was longer now and had a spiky flair to it which made Derek think of instant ‘fuck me now’ when he looked at it. 

There was also a black and crimson plaid scarf loosely tied around Stiles neck. Both stared at each other for a minute before Stiles coughed and started his Jeep. Turning his eyes away so he could actually see where he was going, Stiles flushed a bit when Derek huffed an amused chuckle.

“Cut it out.” Stiles muttered, and when Derek continued to laugh, the boy flicked him off and groused, “Asshole.”

Derek snorted and answered, “Just drive. It’d be nice to get to my family’s place before they send out the sentries.”

“God, your mother is all things punctual. I’m moving, I’m moving.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but stepped on the gas. At least they only had to go a mile before parking. They normally just jogged the distance between the cottage or training facility and the main Hale house, but today they were loaded down with presents.

“Mmm, not just mom actually.” Derek explained, “My dad gets anxious when peeps don’t arrive on schedule. So, he usually gets my mother to send out one or two of the posse if peeps are late and haven’t called.”

“Noted.” Stiles nodded. “My dad’s like that too. But instead of sending a posse, he would just call and keep calling until I answered or got home. When he worked as the Sheriff sometimes he would threaten to send a deputy after me if I broke curfew.”

“Harsh but understandable.” Derek grunted.

“Yep, perks of being a Sheriff’s kid.” Stiles said with a small smile. “I still think it sucks that they fired him for no good reason. Just because a few cases weren’t solved doesn’t mean that it was his fault.”

“I know what you mean.” Derek sighed softly, “My family was livid when they found out that your dad was given the short end of the stick. I overheard my mom say that she was going to check into things for John, just in case there was any foul play. If it turns out that he was fired without just cause, then she’ll be able to get him reinstated. The new replacement Sherriff is an idiot, from what I heard.”

“Really? Talia would do that?” Stiles blinked, shocked.

“Stiles, the Hales always liked Stilinski as Sheriff. So, even if you and your dad weren’t family back then, it doesn’t matter. My mom will see to it that things are done fairly.” Derek said with a smile.

“Oh. You’re mom’s awesome, you know that right?” Stiles grinned.

Derek snorted, but nodded. Yep, his mother was one in a million. For sure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Merry Christmas!” Cher said with a big happy smile as she let the two boys inside for hugs and nuzzles all around.

It was so sickenly sweet that Stiles almost blarghed, but that was ok. He was slowly getting used to the Hales being touchy feely peeps. Packages were taken and put under a massive decorated tree in the living room, while the boys were ushered into the kitchen for breakfast preparation. Since Stiles and Derek were normally punctual on arriving on time, they were able to help out and hardly ever got saddled with dishes. 

Peter was actually the one cooking this morning, making a feast of pancakes drenched in homemade maple syrup, blueberry waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, steak, and even ham and cheddar Quiche. There were also hash browns, apple cinnamon muffins, chocolate scones, and fruits of every fucking kind surrounding a pile of whipped orange cream. Stiles nearly had a heart attack seeing all the kinds of foods. 

“How is it that after four months of attending Hale Family meals I still get gobsmacked every time I go?” Stiles wondered, blinking wide eyes at Derek, who had just snatched up a cheese Danish to nibble on. 

Derek shrugged, “Hales like to impress.”

“You better believe it, kiddo.” Alex smiled as he nudged his son out of the way so he could grab the basket of biscuits.

Stiles waited until Derek had piled a plate high of food for him and then he started with a plate for Derek. When Talia noticed the compromise, she smiled approvingly. 

Once everyone sat down, and said a blessing of thanks, they started eating. And once Stiles felt like he couldn’t eat another bite for a month, plates were cleared and stories started being shared around the table, per Hale tradition. It was so fucking domestic, even with Peter’s horrific tale of getting stuck outside in a blizzard with no clothes or fur when he was a child. Stiles didn’t even have to guess the moral of that story. Definitely keep tabs on your kids, or at least make sure they had homing beacons! Either that or make sure they had plenty of clothes on before they decided to run outside to build a snow man. 

Then again, apparently Grandma Hale hadn’t been the most motherly when it came to modern principles. She might have been a very wise leader, but when it came to wearing clothes, well, that was more of an option, not a necessity, even in winter. Talk about stone-age ideals.

After wrapped gifts were handed out – it was considered bad luck for a Hale to open their presents in front of anyone besides their spouses, Stiles and Derek left for the new Stilinski household. Stiles was getting his old man to himself, since Melissa McCall was going to stop by later. It never ceased to amaze Stiles or Scott that those two hadn’t tied the knot yet.

Then again, Stiles’ dad was still getting over Claudia’s death, and Melissa was still getting over Raphael being a dick and leaving the family when they needed him most. So, if they moved at snail’s pace, at least they were actually moving! 

When Stiles and Derek walked in the door to the nice spaced cottage, they were both greeted by John with smiles and enthusiastic hugs. Looking around, Stiles noticed that Melissa had definitely been there recently. His dad may have been the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for several years, but he was never one to keep things in order at home. Melissa must have cleaned up a bit when she stopped by earlier in the week. 

The new place was quite nice and homey, with a cozy fireplace and even had a pretty nice sized kitchen. And unlike Derek and Stiles’ place, this cottage was a bit bigger with a second floor and vaulted ceiling in the living room. Still, Stiles loved the cottage he shared with Derek. It was big enough for them and eventually the possibility of a cub or two.   
The Sheriff was all business and handed Derek and Stiles both their gifts before they even had a chance to get their coats off. Stiles rolled his eyes, but eagerly sat down on a huge sofa that nearly swallowed a person whole regardless of size. Derek sat down next to him and awkwardly opened the present in his hands with his claws. Stiles was a bit neater, taking time to go around the edges to possibly reuse the wrapping paper.

John just snorted and tore open his own present, using the same tactic as Derek. Derek smiled at his gift. It was a large, soft leather bound book. He’d been looking for that book for quite some time. “How’d you know?”

“Stiles told me that you’d been looking for an original copy of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. This one is of the first printed edition into English, so it’s over a hundred years old. I know it’s not the complete original in French, but I figured this one would do.” John explained.

“This is amazing.” Derek murmured, gently fingering the first few yellowed pages of the book. He closed the book with another pleased and shocked smile, and said, “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome.” John answered, taking time to open the box holding his gift considering Stiles was still methodically tearing the seams of the wrapping paper covering his.  
John opened the box and pulled out a set of four vouchers to go camping at Yellowstone the following year. John arched a brow, “Four tickets?”

“Derek, me, you, and someone else. You pick the last person.” Stiles said with a small secretive smile. “I wanted to make sure we had some time together, and this would be good for all of us.”

John narrowed his eyes at the implications, but then he huffed a soft sigh, “Thanks kiddo. I think. I’ll see if I can figure out who would want to go camping with us. But regardless, it does mean a lot.”

Stiles snorted, muttering that Melissa liked salmon, but let up after John all out glowered at him. He finally got the wrapping paper completely undone without doing any bad tears. Score! He then picked out two tickets to a Lindsey Stirling concert. “Oh my GOD, I have been so busy I didn’t even think to look to see if she was touring nearby! This is awesome! Thanks dad!”

“You betcha.” John smiled.


	24. Chapter 24: A Hale-Stilinski Christmas, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for not posting on schedule for the past few weeks. I will hopefully have more time to write more in the upcoming weeks. If anything in real life puts a monkey wrench into those plans, I will let everyone know. Otherwise, postings for Sink My Teeth Into You will be moved to Tuesdays, Underneath to Wednesdays, and Madness to Thursdays due to the new season of Teen Wolf coming up a week from today! Woot, so yea, understandably I won't be having my head on writing on Mondays because of that. So, Underneath will still be posted hopefully tomorrow and if not, then it will be on Wednesday, same with Madness being on Wednesday or Thursday of this week. Anyways, VERY short chapter, with a nasty cliffie at the end, but it was the best place to end the sappy chapter. The next chapter will be longer and have almost all smut. For those of you who are tired of the "sappy stuff" and want to get on with the training for the boys, you can skip this chapter and the next one. Also, someone nicely asked if the rest of the fic will be all fluff. No. There are going to be hard times coming up for the boys. Once the Competitions start, there is going to be tons of drama and angst, along with intermingled fluff and loads of smut. I know it seems all "happy go lucky" right now, but that's because it sets the mood for the other shoe to drop. I hope that clears that up. Enjoy the new chap! Thanks again for your comments and kudos. Please keep them coming.

**Chapter 24: A Hale-Stilinski Christmas, Part 2**

When Stiles and Derek finally got to go back to their own cottage, they had a few packages waiting on their doorstep. Juggling their own presents and packages from the Hales and John, they figured they’d nudge them to the side until they could get into the cottage and set their loads down. Stiles eagerly put his stuff down and hurried outside to peer at the other packages.

He nearly squealed with delight when he spotted that a large one was from Isaac and Scott, a small one was from Allison, and there was even something from Danny and his former coworkers from Jungle. Being thoughtful around Christmas, and giving into his own Omega hormones, Stiles had gotten everyone something. Even if he just sent a card, at least he thought to do so.

Derek had left him to it, never one for writing down stuff much. One subject he hated in Wolf Private Academy for the Elite was English. He loved literature, but he hated writing. He sucked at it. Whenever someone tried to get him to write essays about what he thought or even analysis he balked at it. And his grammar had been an epic fail. About the only reason why he managed to uphold an A in that class was because Peter was amazing when it came to writing. So, he not only dubbed as Derek’s coach, but he also tutored the unruly Alpha all through his school career. 

And having Peter as a tutor, that was a disaster waiting to happen. And Derek knew he could badmouth Peter all he wanted, but the fact was the older male was very patient and knew how to get the boy where it counted. So, Derek detested those tutor sessions more so than his classes in English. This caused him to work even harder in his classes and get that A- to hold steady. 

But now, if he didn’t have to write much, he didn’t.

Stiles, however, excelled in writing. The Omega knew how to express his own thoughts and feelings and put them all out on paper. Derek envied him of that, but he never got jealous. Derek knew what he was good at, and he didn’t mind having an Omega husband that was better than him in certain aspects. Derek did have a beautiful signature, so in order to feel useful, the Alpha did help Stiles by addressing the envelopes at least.

That was a pain in a half. By the time the duo were through with all of the 136 Christmas cards, both felt like their hands and wrists were going to fall off. At least Stiles had insisted on getting Christmas cards that had their own sticky seals. Derek could deal with a sore wrist and hand, but a numb tongue was not something he wanted to think about.

Derek headed out to the mailbox, just in case there was stuff delivered by the United States Were Postal Service which delivered every day except Sundays unless on Heat Solstice, and was surprised to see that they had a huge stack of cards. Apparently the people who knew Stiles were used to getting cards, so they had prepared to send him a few themselves. It was a weird feeling, picking up the stack. Normally on his Christmases, Derek barely got anything other than a few packages from some random friends or fans, besides the Hale family. 

“It was nice of them to send us the packages through UPS instead of Fed-Ex.” Stiles commented as he set the set of packages on their coffee table next to the Hale gifts still needing to be opened. Derek sat down next to him, handing him the cards from the mail. Stiles grinned. “That’s also a bigger haul than previous years. More people to send stuff to I guess.”

“Persistence always helps.” Derek agreed, using his claws to help open at least the various boxes and packages addressed to either himself or them both. Stiles opened the letters and cards all at once to save time, and then started pulling each content out of the envelopes. 

Some was fan mail based, which was sweet, but most were from Stiles’ friends and Derek’s distant relatives he had no clue who were. He hadn’t even known his mom had an aunt who lived in Germany. But, Stiles had cornered Talia before he started filling out cards and made sure to get a list of relatives and friends of the family. It stood to reason why they got so many cards in the mail. 

Stiles then started going through his own packages and gifts, nearly pulling his hair out with how much money people spent on them both. But, then again, that was something he would have to get used to being a new Hale, plus once they started competing, there would be tons of fan mail. It was a bit overwhelming and Stiles almost growled at Derek when he opened a fan letter that was incredibly sappy and obviously suggestive. 

“I can’t believe some of these people.” Stiles muttered, taking the letter from Derek and shredding it with his claws.

Derek shrugged, “It’s only going to get worse, even after they all find out we are married and mated.”

“Normally I think it’s sexy getting compliments about my person, but when it comes to sappy lovesick crazy stalker comments of obvious unhealthy obsession, then I get a bit pissed off and creeped out.” Stiles muttered, making sure to tear each piece of pink hearted smooch paper up.

Derek watched him with a small smirk, asking softly, “Are you jealous?”

“Whatever for?” Stiles blinked, ignoring the fact that he now had a pile of shred on the coffee table. “Why would I be jealous? I am more pissed off that some people act like you are nothing but a toy to drool over.”

“Right.” Derek widened his smile, which caused Stiles to smack him on the arm in retaliation.

“Fucker.” Stiles pointed out, “You would do the exact same thing if I got some of that shit.”

Derek tugged Stiles to him and kissed him long and deep, ending the argument before it started. Stiles sometimes hated how easy he could just melt into the Alpha’s arms, even when he was pissed off. Derek’s tongue played with his own expertly, before he finally pulled away, looking into the Omega’s soft dilated aroused brown eyes. 

They stared at each other for a bit before Stiles mumbled, “What were we talking about?” God, he was so shallow.

It was all Derek’s fault. One hundred percent.

The Alpha chuckled, before he released Stiles and motioned to the rest of the gifts. Stiles whined, “I never thought I would even think this, but I am so tired of opening gifts. And we haven’t even begun on our own gifts to each other yet.”

Derek snorted and suggested, “Well think of it this way. Your present from me is like a reward from opening everything.”

Stiles blinked a few times before he huffed a deep sigh and started on the Hale packages. He was saving the mailed ones from Scott and Isaac, Allison, and Danny and his former coworkers for last – barring Derek’s gift. The way Derek kept stealing aroused glances at him made him tear into the packages, not caring this time about the wrapping paper.

The boys ended up with new pairs of practice skates from Cora, a Chess set from Peter, movies from Sonny and Cher, tickets to see the Phantom of the Opera from Talia and Alex, and a hundred dollar gift certificate to Bunny’s Boutique from Laura. Apparently Laura figured out that Stiles hadn’t had a manicure or pedicure in six months or so. Derek was only going to go for moral support, but he was thinking about getting a facial, eyebrow wax included, since it had been ages since he’d gotten one. 

Kate had always teased Derek about his fetish for feminine grooming, so he’d lost interest. Now that he had a husband that actually delighted in that sort of thing allowed Derek to come out of his shell sort of speak. It felt good not to have to try to put up a masculine front all the time.

Scott and Isaac got the two a new Xbox with the newest Call of Duty game, which made Stiles almost forget about the rest of the crap he had to open. Key word, almost. Allison got them a gift card to a neat hair salon that specialized in drastic cuts and colors. And Danny and the “girls” got Stiles a new slinky black dress that made Stiles nearly drool. Derek looked at the obvious strip tease spaghetti strap dress and couldn’t help but envisioning himself plowing into Stiles’ tight heat while the boy wore it. 

Stiles blushed a bit at how hot the room was starting to get, but then he noticed one last box to open. And it was from Derek. How the Alpha had managed to sneak it into the pile of presents, Stiles had no clue. Still, he took up the box, noting that Derek had wrapped it carefully, and though it wasn’t Hallmark perfect, it was still amazing. The paper itself was black and purple, which made Stiles think of Jack the Ripper for some odd reason, but the purple had glitter on it, so the Omega totally didn’t mind.

Always needing to touch anything fluffy or sparkly, Stiles ran his fingers down the purple side before he sighed and nervously opened the box. He could smell the leather before he saw what was inside. When he did see the outfit he nearly squealed in surprise and delight. Inside was a custom made pair of knee high Matrix Trinity boots, along with the flashy leather dress that went only to mid thigh, along with a thin black choker and feminine trench coat. Stiles was in love.

Derek added, “I also ordered myself Neo’s outfit. I thought about going as Morpheus, but the last time I tried on a bald cap, it didn’t work so well. I know you love the Matrix, so I figured it’d be fitting to go as Neo and Trinity to next month’s masquerade party – the one in LA.”

“Oh, that’s right, that would be the week before our first competition, right?” Stiles asked, running his fingers down the smooth leather dress. 

“Yes. The party is the informal part. The actual formal dinner will be two days before competition, so with this particular party we can go as we want.” Derek admitted, “It’s only part one of the present.”

“What’s the other part?” Stiles asked, blinking with suddenly interested and aroused eyes.

Derek pulled out some hard plated handcuffs from underneath the dress and handed them to Stiles. He shyly offered, “I am still not ready for you to be inside of me yet. But, I am ready to have you bind me. To take control of me.”

Stiles gaped. When he gained the power to speak, he whispered, “So you are saying you will let me ride you?”

“Anything you want, just as long as it’s not actual penetrating my ass.” Derek nodded with a small shy smile.

Stiles flushed scarlet and tried to think of anything to say. Finally he settled for hugging the Alpha, kissing him fast and furious in thanks.


	25. A Hale-Stilinski Christmas, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I am still keeping up with writing, so that's a good sign! Underneath and Madness should be updated in the next few weeks, and this one as well. For those of you who are not too keen on fluff and smut, then you can skip this chapter. Next chapter will deal with the boys learning more and gearing up for their first competition. Of course stress and anxiety will be high, so of course the boys will have conflict. But, I don't want to give everything away, so without further comment, here is the chapter :)

**Chapter 25: A Hale-Stilinski Christmas, Part 3**

Licking his lips in anticipation and nervousness, Stiles zipped up his new Trinity dress, his long fingers tracing down the sides of the black shiny leather. Normally the Omega would have insisted washing or dry cleaning any new piece of clothing first before wearing it, because who the hell knew who had put their hands on it before it was sold. And though Stiles didn’t obsess too much about germs – seriously his old room when he’d been living with his dad had been organized chaos – he definitely liked it better when his clothes were washed.

Except if it smelled like Derek.

Then that was totally ok, even if he smelled like a Derek-Stiles sweaty and dirty pancake. Derek’s scent was amazing and tended to put the Omega more at ease. And though the Trinity outfit didn’t smell like Derek yet, it soon would. Kind of strange really, to think of how much his life had changed over the past several few months or so. 

Squinting at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, Stiles wrinkled his nose and figured his makeup was on point, even the wig he’d managed to dig out of one of his old stripper duffels. Despite normally being totally subby – _hello, Omega here_ , Stiles now looked the part of a dominatrix. Even if the cosplay was not to look like Trinity, it still was an impressive costume, complete with the choker and the sexy gothic boots. With a soft whine, Stiles smoothed his dress on the sides, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

Putting his hands onto the vanity and tapping his black lacquered nails on the sides, he gathered his thoughts. With a couple of deep, slow breaths, Stiles figured he couldn’t get any firmer in his resolve. Scowling at his reflection for a bit longer, he gave himself a saucy grin and decided that he’d been stalling enough. 

Time to _dominate_ an Alpha.

\-------------

Derek paced the floors of his bedroom, trying to keep calm while he waited for Stiles to finish ‘preparing’. The Alpha ran a hand through his hair, making it look a bit fucked up. It was starting to get too long, he mused, trying to keep his thoughts away from panicking. 

He’d been totally right when he’d told Stiles that he wasn’t ready to be dominated fully. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if this would work. Knowing that Stiles wouldn’t hold it against him if Derek did decide to back out at the last second, the Alpha still was going to try his hardest to let the Omega play with him.

Scratching the soft fuzzy hair at the nape of his neck, he wondered, truly wondered, how much the mouthy Omega husband of his had managed to get him to be so docile. Yes, he’d been taught in school and in being in the Hale pack how special Omegas were, especially to Alphas, but he really didn’t **KNOW** until Stiles had walked into his life and managed to turn it upside down. Then again, Stiles wasn’t like most Omegas. 

His mate knew how to press his buttons to the point where he wanted to strangle him, but then calm him down when he was upset. If anything, Stiles was a perfect example of an Oxymoron of nature. But, as Derek looked up to find his mate leaving the bathroom in his new cosplay outfit, shiny black boots, sinful dress that teased his thighs, black choker, immaculate makeup and wig, and finally those honey brown eyes staring back at him playfully, the Alpha knew that he wouldn’t change Stiles one bit.

Even if the Omega drove him insane.

\--------------

Stiles stared at Derek up and down, shamelessly ogling his husband’s bare chest, sleek muscles covered with soft skin, down to the Alpha’s drawstring black sleep pants and bare feet. Catching himself nearly drooling over the beauty that was Derek, Stiles raised his eyes back up to catch the other’s. “You sure this is ok?” He asked, breaking character for a minute. 

Derek shyly smiled and nodded, “Yea, just, might need to take it slow.”

“Ok,” Stiles refrained from sassing his mate, knowing full well what a precious gift Derek was going to try and give him tonight.

It definitely wasn’t something Alphas were prone to do unless they mated with other Alphas – a rare occurrence but not unheard of. For an Alpha to fully submit, it took a great amount of trust and patience. And Stiles knew all that.

So, though he was going to dominate Derek tonight, he was going to make sure that they took it slow, and that he’d back off if the Alpha found he couldn’t do it yet. 

Plus, it wasn’t like there weren’t other ways to pass the time. Stiles still had some really kinky ideas swirling around in his thick Omega gutter brain, so he totally wasn’t going to feel heartbroken if plans changed. Hell, he’d put on the damn handcuffs if it came to it. Oh and having Derek fuck him from behind doggy style in his Trinity dress sounded amazing too.

Bringing his thoughts back out of gutter-ville, Stiles put on his game face and waggled his eyebrows. “I so suck at seduction, but I’ll give it a try.” Granted, Stiles totally knew that he could wiggle his ass and have fun with a stripper pole in front of Alphas and they seemed to enjoy it quite well, but this was different. This was Derek. And despite being a former stripper, Stiles still didn’t feel confident in being able to seduce Derek. Stage was one thing and his personal relationship with his husband was another.

Derek snorted with a small smile, purring softly in a husky voice, “Anything you do seduces me, Stiles.”

Flushing red up to his ears, Stiles tried not to hang his head to hide it from the Alpha. Instead, he shrugged and cheekily stated, “I’ll have to remember that the next time we have a big ass fight on the ice, Alpha Gorgeousness.”

Rolling his eyes at that, Derek prepared himself as dominatrix Stiles came into play.

\---------------------------------

Stiles sashayed his hips as he walked (or strutted) up to Derek, saying softly, “Drop your pants.”

Derek arched a brow, “Don’t you want to undress me yourself?” His inner wolf was turned on by this side of Stiles. Sassy, but still in character. He didn’t have to rewatch the first Matrix to know that Stiles was on point, playing Trinity to a T, just with more flare. He had to admit, this was incredibly arousing, seeing Stiles play.

“If I did I wouldn’t have told you to.” Flicking his eyes over Derek’s form again, he leaned in, breathed in the Alpha’s scent, just to get a gauge of how interested his husband was with this. Finding that the nervous angst smell was gone, replaced by only interest and lust made Stiles want to smile. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and pointedly arched an eyebrow. “I’m not going to tell you again, pet. Drop your pants.”

Derek reached down to the ties of his pants and slowly stripped.

Stiles had to catch his breath from seeing that. Just who was seducing who now? Still, keeping in character, Stiles waited, watching Derek’s every move. As soon as the pants were on the floor, Derek bit his lip and slowly ran his fingers teasingly over his briefs. Catching the Omega’s hooded eyes, he murmured, “Now what?”

“Get onto the bed on your stomach.” Licking his lips, Stiles waited with a bated breath.

When Derek didn’t move an inch, the Omega narrowed his eyes in warning. “Stiles… I said no _fucking_ me.” Derek’s eyes flashed red challengingly.

“Don’t you think I know?” Stiles growled lowly, causing his eyes to flash teal. “Do you think I’m stupid? That I’m going to break your trust?”

“No not at all.” Derek attempted, fighting a smile.

“Then get your sexy, tightly wound orifice onto the bed on your fucking _stomach_.” Stiles ordered, trying hard not to break character at this point. He could tell Derek was enjoying this, so that was a good sign. “Otherwise I might have to punish you for insubordination.” His voice turned dangerously husky as he moved closer to Derek. Since Stiles had the height of his boots, he could so level his eyes with the Alpha’s.

He leaned in and whispered into Derek’s left ear, “You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“Not really.” Derek murmured, his voice turning lower and fucked. 

“Good. Glad we understand eachother. Now do as your told, my patience is wearing thin.” Stiles purred, causing Derek to feel electricity run up and down his spine.

Derek didn’t get on the bed, he _oozed_ like the prowling predator he was. He lowered his body onto the soft sheets and propped his chin up with his hands. The Triskele stood out on his skin, along with the other two tattoos adorning his body. Stiles wanted to lick and nip at all of them.

 _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Stiles thought. How in the hell was he going to keep from losing it? He had to bite his tongue to keep from whining. Distracting himself by grabbing the handcuffs off of the dresser and some massage lotion, the Omega took his time coming over to the bed.

Putting the cuffs to the side of Derek, he busied himself with straddling the Alpha’s hips. Derek craned his neck to look over his shoulder at his mate, and got reprimanded for his curiosity. “Be still and face forward.” Stiles ordered with a scowl as he tried to get the massage lotion cap off. Why the hell were his hands so sweaty?

Derek huffed a small sigh and settled, though when Stiles rested his ass onto the Alpha’s lower hips, he blinked. Stiles wasn’t wearing any underwear. _Fuck._ Shuddering out another sigh, this time bigger and more wrecked, Derek tried to think of anything besides the fact that his mate was hard, and naked underneath that dress.

Stiles got a whiff of Derek’s increased arousal and slowly smirked. Looks like leaving his undies off was a good choice. Finally getting the cap to cooperate, Stiles started squirting the cool lotion all over Derek’s shoulders, spine, arms, and sides. The Alpha tensed slightly at the first feel of coldness, but then relaxed under Stiles’ touch. 

Apparently Stiles thought Derek needed a massage. Perhaps he had.

And with every minute passing, and Stiles’ fingers working magic, the Alpha felt all the tension and nervousness he’d felt earlier melted away. However, it was starting to work too well. “Stiles, thanks for the massage, but I’m going to fall asleep soon so….”

Dropping the Trinity act, Stiles said, “Yea, I think this is enough roleplay for me too, so let’s skip to the sexytimes, ok?”

“Thank God.” Derek breathed, flopping over and managing to keep Stiles from falling over. As soon as Stiles steadied himself he shyly smiled, “I was good though, right?”

“Yes, frightingly good actually.” Derek agreed with a mock shocked look plastered on his face.

“Awesome, and stop with the face, for crying out loud.” Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s pectorals and abs before he took the Alpha’s hands into his own. Then he reached over and picked up the handcuffs. Derek’s felt his wolf come to the surface with interest, but after nodding to Stiles, he allowed himself to be handcuffed to the headboard.

Stiles muttered about his beefy long ass arms and thick wrists through securing each cuff. And if Derek saw glimpses underneath Stiles’ dress, he so didn’t mind. 

Once Stiles settled back into position, straddling Derek’s lower abdomen, the mouthy Omega leaned down, thanking God that he was as flexible as he was. Kissing Derek soundly made the Alpha rumble deep in the back of his throat, and as their tongues met and clashed for dominance, the temperature in the room skyrocketed. Far too soon, however, Stiles pulled away, tugging Derek’s lower lip ever so slightly with his fangs.

Bright teal flashing eyes met crimson as both of their wolves reached the surface. Still, Stiles didn’t feel it necessary to go into his transformation just yet. With a small smile, Stiles started running his hands and claws all over Derek’s torso, and the Alpha felt his breath hitch at each passing moment. Licking his lips, he tried to relax as his Omega husband proceeded to torture him.

Granted, when Stiles said roleplay was over, he had said nothing about foreplay. Stiles’ shaky hands soon turned steady and he chewed his lower lip in concentration, trying to map out as many hidden sexy spots Derek had. Heat Solstice had helped him make sure no skin of the Alpha’s was untouched, but to actually explore while his mate was cuffed to a fucking bedpost, it allowed Stiles more time to discover. So, he took his time mapping out every inch of Derek, including his feet. 

Derek forced himself to be patient, every once in a while making out a loud shuddering sigh when Stiles found a sensitive spot to run his claws gently down. When Stiles got to his feet, he nearly barked out a laugh. 

“Oh my god, I am so going to get you back for all the times you tickled me.” Stiles promised, grinning evilly when he stroked a claw down the side of one foot.

Derek let out a strangled growling laugh before he tried to move his foot away from Stiles’ claws. “Stiles, I was just following orders to get you used to my hands on you. Fuck…. Stiles!” Derek snorted out a loud laugh as Stiles started licking in between his toes.

Despite the laughter and easing of tension, Stiles could smell just how much the Alpha’s arousal had sky rocketed during the toe licking. Apparently Derek had a foot fetish, not just being ticklish. Perhaps Derek didn’t even know he had one. Straddling Derek’s lower legs, Stiles continued his assault on Derek’s toes and feet. Running his fangs over one of Derek’s heels had the Alpha laughing so hard he was practically howling.

After Derek started trying to get Stiles off of him, the Omega let up the torture and turned around to crawl up and give his mate a soothing kiss. Derek hadn’t realized he had tears on his cheeks from laughing so hard until Stiles started kissing and licking the wetness away from his skin. 

“Thanks for not kicking me in the face.” Stiles commented with a smile, running his hands through Derek’s hair.

Derek nodded and leaned in as much as he could to scent his mate. Stiles gave him some mercy and practically melted on top of the Alpha’s body, spending some time just nuzzling Derek’s neck and face. After their scenting moment was done, Stiles pulled back and started kissing his way down Derek’s chest, pausing to lick and nip at his husband’s nipples. Derek let out a pleased rumble and enjoyed the tingling feeling every time he felt a nip or a lick. 

Maybe submission really wasn’t that bad.

Granted, Derek knew that this was just the beginning. Once he was inside Stiles, it would be incredibly hard to keep from breaking the handcuffs so he could finally touch him. But, he would try. His wolf didn’t seem too concerned yet, so that was a good sign.

When Stiles finally got to his hard cock, he buried his face into the area, just so he could breathe in Derek’s scent. Derek found himself arching his hips slightly for friction, not that he could help it. He nearly bucked when the smaller male started licking his soft skin over steel. Derek felt his hands go into fists and he fought with himself to not be an asshole and poke Stiles’ eye out with his cock. 

Stiles breathed in more of Derek’s exotic scent and practically moaned sinfully as he finally tasted Derek’s cock for the first time. Regardless of Heat Solstice and their many couplings after, Stiles had never been in any way shape or form coherent enough to blow Derek. Not that Derek minded, he was sure. Though nothing they did intimately was one sided, Derek seemed to enjoy getting off while he was getting Stiles off. So, this was the actual first time that Stiles was able to take his time and get more orally acquainted with Derek’s cock and balls. Though he knew the Alpha was basically hanging on by a thread, he did enjoy dragging his tongue up and down Derek’s length, devouring the flavor and silkiness of the skin. The soft wiry hair at the base and coating the Alpha’s balls tickled his nose a bit, but Stiles didn’t mind. 

Soon, however, Derek started letting out soft pleading whines and the sounds were shooting electric desire all the way through to Stiles’ cock. So, after he licked Derek’s balls liberally but not taking as long of a time as he really wanted, Stiles figured playtime was over.

Plus, if he wanted to get himself planted onto Derek’s cock before the knot came out to play, it’d be best to do it now. Stiles gave Derek’s cock and slit one last lick before he got up and positioned himself. Derek breathed out a slowly in relief that was short lived. He bit back a moan as Stiles slowly slid himself down onto Derek’s cock. The Omega was wet and ready, and probably already prepared for this.

Still, Stiles was tight, thanks to Werewolf healing, and Derek let out a gasp of pleasure pain at the feel. “Fuck, yes….” Derek rumbled, and heard Stiles let out an agreeing laugh.

Derek laid his head back down onto the pillows and tried to keep being patient.

“Best Christmas present ever.” Stiles murmured, bottoming out on top of Derek’s cock. 

His Trinity dress was now hiked up past his hips and he was completely bare to Derek’s gaze. He wondered what it would be like to watch Derek do the same thing to him, and the thought turned up the fire in his veins even more. Bracing himself when he was ready, Stiles started moving up and down on Derek’s cock, the sight and smell of his mate in so much pleasure, almost to the point of pain, made it all the more hot. His cock was achingly hard, and from the feel of Derek’s cock deep inside of him, and the sound of the Alpha’s louder moans and grunts, he was feeling the same way.

Both were not going to last long.

So Stiles sped up, his arms and legs - though stronger now since taking up workouts and all the athletic skating – were getting tired. And soon, he couldn’t take it anymore and half wolfed out, letting out a pathetic and frustrated whine when Derek’s knot started forming.

“Stiles, please….” Derek rasped through his fangs. His wolf was barely holding on. “I can’t take… much… more of this.” 

“One more minute....” Stiles gasped out, bending slightly so he could grab onto the headboard. Bracing himself again, he reached over and grabbed Derek’s hand with one of his own. Derek squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud roar of pleasure as his knot fully formed, locking his mate in place.

Stiles whined and arched his hips a few more times before he couldn’t move anymore without hurting them both. Derek grunted softly and figured enough was enough. He snapped easily through his restraints and wrapped his arms around his mate, his hips arching up hard into Stiles.

Stiles let out a loud cry as Derek sat up and started thrusting harder and harder, his cock pistoning hard and fast. Stiles met Derek’s mouth with sloppy fang filled kisses, his keening moans and cries spurring the Alpha on. When their climaxes were rushing up upon them like a freight train, Derek offered his neck to Stiles. 

The Omega shuddered at the offering gift and knew that Derek was still trying to let him dominate. Licking a long swipe across the offered area, Derek hissed, “Now…. _NOW_ Stiles!”

Sinking his teeth into Derek’s skin, marking him as his own, made Stiles come hard with a roar. Throwing his head back, showing his vulnerable throat to his mate, the roar turned into a howl, the feel of Derek biting him and answering the claim.

Derek then pulled Stiles down so he could position himself above him, still connected at the hips . And with a loud growling keen Derek laid it into his mate, hard and fast, his cock pistoning within Stiles. His knot was solid now, keeping them both connected, and within a minute, Derek threw back his head and let out the loudest howling roar Stiles had ever heard, causing the Omega to come again. His heat squeezed Derek’s cock like a glove. The Alpha shuddered over and over as his climax raged. His seed spilled into Stiles’ welcoming heat over and over before he finally collapsed on top of Stiles.

“Mine and… wow.” Stiles murmured hoarsely a while later.

Derek was still blanketing him, his head resting on Stiles’ chest, listening to his heartbeat while the Omega ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes. Definitely wow.” 

“Can we do that again?” Stiles asked and when Derek arched his brow and gave him a ‘are you serious’ tired look, he backpedaled, “I mean like later. Much later because I can’t even move. You broke me, again.”

Derek snorted and muttered, “Stiles….”

“I mean seriously can hardly feel my ass. Though that might be a good thing considering how hard you pounded into me. Jesus, this was way different from Heat Solstice. How in the hell is this better than that? I thought that it wouldn’t get any better.” Stiles babbled.

Derek slowly smiled and finally raised his head so he could look his mate in the eye. “You want to know why it was different?”

“Well yea… you kind of went all Viagra wolf on me. And I don’t think it’s because of being tied up, though who knows, it might be a kink just like me licking your feet. And if you have a foot fetish, that’s cool!” Stiles rambled a bit more before he finally quieted at Derek’s expression.

After a full minute of silence, Derek answered, “It’s because our bond is growing.” He started tracing his fingers in small designs over Stiles’ chest. 

“As in like, epic proportions?” Stiles asked, arching an eyebrow. He regarded the vulnerable look on Derek’s face and suddenly it dawned on him. “You…. you already told me you love me, so this is you showing me instead of saying it this time?”

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded, “I thought that was apparent, Stiles.” 

“Well, yes it was, but it really hasn’t hit home yet.” Stiles blinked, his eyes suddenly going wide. “But, you do love me, right?” He wasn’t sure why he felt nervous about that. 

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Really?”

_“Yes.”_

“Strange because I didn’t hear your heart stutter or anything. So… you do still love me.”

_**“Stiles.”** _

“I mean, it’s not that I can’t believe that you do, it’s just wow. I never thought I would even be desirable for someone like you…. And like, you love me, and told me you loved me earlier, etc, but it’s awesome that you still do. Yea, low self esteem and all but mfph-“ Stiles’ babble was cut off by Derek’s reassuring lips.

The Alpha put all the feelings into that kiss and when he slowly withdrew, Stiles stared at him for a long time, their eyes not blinking. And then Stiles smiled, his happy vibes going haywire. “Well, that’s good… because I still love you too, you know. Even with your sourwolfy ways….”

“I know.” Derek said smugly, letting out a laugh when the Omega smacked his arm in retaliation.

“What a way to ruin the moment, asshole.” Stiles mock snarked, though on the inside his inner diva was practically singing at the top of his lungs. Derek just raised his eyebrows at Stiles, which caused the Omega to say, “just stop with the judgemental eyebrows. Jesus.”

Derek sighed, but let up on his mate. He cuddled a bit more and said, “Just don’t expect me to say it a lot.”

“Derek, I get it. I really do. Feelings and you don’t get along.” Stiles sighed, but then smiled contentedly, “Plus words can sometimes be overrated. I’ll just be happy if you show me you love me.”

“Mmm like what I just did?” Derek said, feeling a bit more at ease.

“Exactly.” Stiles said softly. “Little things are good too.” His voice soon died down, and both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own anything except for the plot and original characters. Please do not sue. All you will get is two senile cats with loads of hairballs


End file.
